The Adventures of Miles and the Wives of Mobius
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: My remake of my original story The Dissatisfied Wives Club. Its the same plot in where Tails one day goes to help out a hot wife. Only to become her secret lover and soon others will join in. Read and I hope you enjoy DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18! Contains lemons, cursing and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, welcome to the new version of DWC, now under a new title. I've kept a lot the same but I chose to add in a little more and try to make this into a halfway decent story. I originally planned this to be a smut fic. But its grown into something more. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I'll see ya at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 1.1

Tails had always been a hard-working, young fox for as long as everyone knew him. He was also very bright for his age, at the age of 16 he'd already completed high school and lived at home working on his projects. Hence, why he was now currently walking up to one of his neighbor's homes. Upon arriving at the place, he took a look around and frowned. He saw a red brick home, the paint had faded and chipped away and was obviously in need of some work. But that wasn't all, his sky blue eyes took a look around the yard, seeing the grass had grown too high and wild. Trash, namely broken beer bottles and other things littered the whole yard. This greatly upset Tails cause he had a high respect of nature and didn't like when people abused it. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he walked up to the old, brown, wooden door, knocking a few times he waited for the owner to answer. Hoping it was the female in the house and not the male. As he waited, Tails found himself thinking back on how he got into this situation.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Awakening to the smell of fresh waffles filling his nose coming from downstairs, Tails sat up in his bed yawning as his blankets fell down around him. Stretching his spine with a loud pop, he jumped out of bed and made his way out of his room and down into the kitchen. Finding his mother; Rosemary, standing at the stove, cooking, she was clad in just a lacy baby blue gown which left her back exposed along with a decent amount of cleavage.

"Good morning hun," she said, setting down a plate of waffles, covered with thick syrup, along with melted butter, in front of him as he sat at the table. Tails blushed upon seeing his mother's chest being exposed as the gown hung down while she bent over.

"Aw, mom, I told you to call me Tails, like all my friends, do," he said, pouting slightly, picking up his utensil's and digging into his food.

"Now Miles, you know you're my son. I'll call you whatever I want to," she said with a stern tone.

Tails, of course, knew better than to argue with his mother. Many on the council had learned that the hard way. Rosemary was kind and sweet, but piss her off and well... yeah. "Yes mother," he replied calmly as she ruffled his hair.

"Good boy," she said, walking over and sitting down across from him as she started eating her own plate of food. "Oh, by the way. I got you another small job. I know you've been looking for some extra money."

Looking up from his food while chewing on some, the young fox blinked curiously. "Job? What job?" he asked, now curious, like his mother said he had been looking for some extra work but figured he could find his own.

"Oh, one of our neighbors; Mrs. Fox, needed some help around her house. Since I know you've spent all your money on your projects, I offered your services to help her out."

Tails frowned a bit, "Mrs. Fox? Do you mean that female red fox who married that green hedgehog who's always fighting with people? I thought they hated and didn't want anything to do with us?" Tails asked, having finished his plate, he looked over at his mother.

"No dear, she's actually very nice. When I offered your help, she just jumped at the offer and said to send you right over. Now put your plate in the sink, then wash up and head over. She's expecting you any time now."

Tails nodded, going and placing his dirty dish in the sink, then he went upstairs to clean up and head off for the day.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Still waiting outside the door, Tails knocked again a bit harder. He began to wonder if anyone was even home. 'Maybe I should just go back home, I still wonder though why she jumped at the idea of having me help her? Seems a little odd...' Tails thought to himself.

Tails were so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open, or the sexy female voice say "hello?" After a few seconds, he blinked and looked at the open door with his eyes open wide. A red furred vixen with short chestnut brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. She currently wore nothing but a soft, fluffy black towel around her figure, which didn't leave much to the imagination. She looked down at Tails, who still had his own eyes locked on her and suddenly found his mouth to be dryer then the hottest desert.

A sly smirk forming across her smooth lips she spoke in her sweet voice, "you must be Tails?" she said.

Blushing a lot, the male fox quickly averted his eyes away from the female in front of him. "Ah yes I um am, and you're Mrs. Fox?" he said, trying not to stutter.

"Call me Fiona," she said, teasing the younger fox by just slightly letting the top of her towel slide down, just enough so that he could see the slightest hint of her areola before she pointed at a nearby shed. "All of the tools are in there, just use what you need to get the job done. I'm sure a cute stud like you can make it happen. I'll come to check on you later." she said, closing the door, giving him a sexy wink, swaying her tail in front of him before she closed the door.

Tails stood there, completely dumbfounded for several moments. Being 16 he was going through typical hormone changes, and that female fox was one hell of a beauty. 'Did she just hit on me?' he thought. 'You know she did! You almost saw her tits!" his mind told him with pure excitement. "Wait what?! AH! Forget it!" Tails said, shaking his head as he went off to the shed to find the tools she said were there for him to use.

Meanwhile, inside the home, now currently in the bathroom, stood Fiona. "Mmm he's even cuter than his mother told me," she mumbled to herself.

Grabbing the black towel, she tossed it off, revealing her full sexy figure in the mirror. Sexy B-Cup sized breasts, with perky pink nipples, a killer hourglass shaped figure, well-toned legs and an ass any man would die just to touch. She knew she was sexy as fuck, even now at the ripe age of 27, she'd managed to keep her amazing figure. Hence, why she was married to her current husband, everyone knew he'd married her for her figure of course. But as of late, he'd basically been ignoring her. She knew he was fucking around behind her back, all the late night's and the phone calls he'd been getting, it was obvious. Fiona may have made some mistakes in her life, but she wasn't stupid as Scrouge seemed to think she was.

"Hm... Maybe I can use that young stud out there," she mumbled to herself, walking over to the window, she looked outside, seeing Tails currently pulling some of the overgrown weeds in the yard. "Mmm, oh yes, I think I can," Fiona said, watching Tails as she slid a hand down between her legs to brush her now wet slit. Smirking, she started up the shower as she began to think up her newest plan and how to pull it off.

"Ah! Come on, almost... Got it!" Tails said, falling back onto his rear and laughing softly holding up said weed in his hands. "Tough little bugger weren't ya?" he said with a smile then looked around. "Phew, I think that's the last one, now onto the grass," he mumbled, looking around the yard and seeing the bushy grass stare back at him like saying come try to take me on. So far, he'd been at this for a few hours now and was quite pleased with the work he'd accomplished. The yard definitely looked a lot better than it had been before. "Let's see.." he mumbled, checking off the list in his brain to make sure he missed nothing else. Standing up and dusting himself off, he walked over to the nearby lawnmower and went to start it up, only to hear Fiona's sweet voice calling his name.

"Oh, Tails!" Fiona called, watching as he ran over and almost fell dead in his tracks at the sight before him. The sexy fox was standing there now all finished from her shower, but that wasn't what stunned him. It was her outfit, she wore a skin-tight black crop top that left her whole stomach exposed. Her breasts bounced with each movement she made and her cream furred stomach were in full view to him, he saw it was still slightly damp from her shower. She also wore black pants, which were just as tight as the top and they fit so perfectly onto her figure Tails could make out the outline of the panties she had. 'She's wearing a thong!' he thought only to blink when she waved her hand in front of him. "Tails? Mobius to Tails, you alive there?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yes? What's up?" he asked, blushing and looking away so Fiona couldn't see he'd been staring yet she knew he was.

Letting a slow smirk cross her lips, Fiona chuckled softly. "Well, I figured since it's so hot outside and you've been working pretty hard. That maybe you'd like to come in and have some nice cold lemonade?" she asked, placing one of her hands on her hip while she looked down at him.

"Ah, um, sure, sounds good," the young male said, now following Fiona back inside her home. Naturally, his blue eyes were glued to her rear, which swayed side to side with every step she took. He swore she was doing this on purpose.

Once inside the home, she led him into the nearby kitchen "have a seat on one of the stools." she said, heading over to the fridge. Tails plopped himself onto the nearest stool, sitting at the counter. Watching as Fiona opened the fridge door to get them the drinks. 'Time to put operation fox into motion' she thought, with a sly smile. Fiona knew Tails had been staring at her rear as she walked inside, just like she knew he was staring at her right now. Slowly and intentionally she bent over into said fridge, making sure she leaned over enough for Tails eye's to land right on her plump, but well-shaped butt. Her tail swished around her behind, almost like it was enticing the male fox to come get a taste as she proceeded to tease him.

When she began to stand back up, an idea crossed Fiona's mind, "mm I know it's in here somewhere" she said, now bending down even lower which caused her pants to slide down just enough so Tails could barely make out the lining of her black thong. Chuckling she waited a few minutes, then stood up as Tails quickly looked away, a slight redness staining his cheeks, Fiona, of course, knew he'd been looking. Naturally, he hadn't been the only one, while he worked outside, she'd, watched him from the windows. Under his fur, was a body that was building muscle and still growing. Fiona knew Tails would grow up to be quite a young stud and she was gonna make sure she had herself a taste. And keep him all for herself if he performed properly, what Tails didn't know was while he worked outside, she'd gotten off in the shower watching him. Grabbing a couple of glasses, she set em down and poured some of the drink for them. Fiona handed the glass to him and began to make some light conversation. "So Tails, what do you do in your spare time?" she asked curiously.

"Oh well not much, besides helping my best friend Sonic defeat that crazy Dr. Eggman. I'm usually just working on my own personal projects or keeping busy since I've already finished high school. My mom says I'm a real prodigy." he said, blushing embarrassed while taking a sip of his drink, finding it tasted amazingly delicious. "What about you? I'm sure married life must be interesting in its own way?" Tails asked.

Fiona scoffed and waved his question off with her hand. "Tch, not really. Unless you count your" making quotations with her hands as she spoke. "Husband being gone all day and night, out chasing any tail, he can get his grubby paws on." Fiona shrugged, obviously, this wasn't a topic she cared to discuss.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Must get kinda lonely no?" he said, finishing his glass. He felt he was in an awkward situation. He wanted to get back outside, quickly and away from this. Fiona shrugged again, "don't be, I'm not. Besides he's pretty much a loser anyway. Sometimes, I think I was stupid for letting myself marry him in my younger days." she said.

Frowning, Tails spoke without thinking "what? You're still young and well um.. beautiful." As soon as the words left his mouth, Tails felt like he'd planted his foot within his mouth.

Fiona smirked, knowing she had him now as she placed a hand across her chest, a slight blush forming across her cheeks. "Oh really? You find little ole me beautiful?" she asked.

Tails knew he'd put himself into a mess now. "Well um... I mean, um..." He tried to speak.

Fiona chuckled, slowly standing up. "Well..." She walked over and climbed into the chair where Tails was sitting and planted herself on his lap. He could smell the scent of her perfume, it was like an intoxicating drug he found that he couldn't get enough of. "Mmm, well Tails?" she whispered into his ear, letting her fangs graze the tip of his twitching ear.

The way she spoke, using that sexy yet sweet tone, sent shivers down, Tails spine, making his whole body shudder due to her actions. "I um, ah, um, well yes you're very beautiful," he said, feeling his hormones begin to take effect on his young virgin mind. Tails slowly began to pant as Fiona smirked and leaned closer, pressing her body against his own.

"Mm, how about you come get your payment then?" she whispered, only to pull away and walk towards the nearby stairs.

"But, but I haven't finished the work yet?" Tails said, now confused as Fiona just smiled sweetly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You've done more than enough. Now come on follow me." Before the young fox could anything more, Fiona walked upstairs, the tip of her tail the last thing Tails saw before she disappeared.

Licking his lips, the fox downed Fiona's glass of lemonaid, then made his way up the stairs, seeing her tail pass into a nearby room. He followed, opening the door, only to stop dead in his tracks. Laying there on a bed with white lacy sheets and matching pillows was Fiona. But now she was clad in only a skimpy black lace strapless bra, it was obviously a size too small for her along with a sexy transparent black lacy thong, and matching long black stockings. Smirking at Tails, she slowly crawled on all fours to Tails, slowly licking her lips. "Mmm, ready for your payment?" she said seductively.

Tails was one hundred speechless, currently, his virgin mind was locked in a duel with itself. The more logical side was saying "run, run home now!" The other more lustful side was saying. "take that girl! She wants you bad!" While Tails was dueling with his own mind Fiona had climbed off the bed and made her way over to him. The next thing he knew a pair of soft, sweet lips were pressing against his own. "Oh my gosh! She's kissing me!" he thought, now surprised when her tongue slid out, licking his lips as he gasped allowing her tongue to side into his mouth.

Her tongue finding his own, they began to duel while her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer. Purring low, she broke the kiss slowly and smirked down at him. "Looks like someones excited," she said with a giggle.

Tails looked down, then gasped in shock. "AHH!" he said, quickly covering himself with his hands. His fox hood had poked out of his sheath. All eight inches, which were now covered by his hands and twin tails.

'Mm, damn! He's younger and bigger then Scrouge!' Fiona thought, licking her lips while smirking. "Don't hide it," she whispered. slowly moving down onto her knees in front of Tails. Grabbing his hands and tails she pulled them away, revealing the aching shaft. The tip was swollen with pre and throbbing. Reaching up with her left hand, she slowly gripped the thick shaft, earning a soft moan of pleasure from the young fox. "Hehe, mm, like that? I'd bet you're a virgin who doesn't even masturbate, aren't you?" as she said this, her hand was now stroking his meat, feeling it throb and ache under her soft touch.

Watching as he nodded, clearly embarrassed yet turned on by what was happening, Fiona went down and gave the tip of his pecker a soft kiss. Her eyes went wide at the sweet taste, making her want more, even Scrouge didn't taste this good. He was bitter whereas Tails was like the sweetest fruit she'd ever eaten. Opening her smooth lips, she began to take his shaft into her mouth, inch by painfully slow inch. Tails who was now moaning loudly, couldn't even believe this was happening. Here he was getting a blow job from the hottest fox he'd ever met in his life. Another loud moan came out from between his lips, feeling Fiona's wet tongue running down the underside of his baby maker, he could only describe these feelings as mind-numbingly good. Her tongue was clearly well skilled, running up and down the whole shaft, lapping at the twitching tip to get all of his sweet pre as it oozed into her mouth. Reaching up with one of her hands, she began to fondle and massage his swollen twitching balls.

Soon, Tails felt himself thrusting forward, trying to get more of his dick into the vixens mouth and to feel that amazing feeling that was now filling his whole body. "Ah, ah Fiona. I'm... something's coming!" he screamed.

Quickly, Fiona took his shaft from inside her mouth. Slowly licking her lips, she grinned up at him. "Mm, yep you are a virgin, but I won't let you finish... yet." Standing up, she sat on the bed again and motioned with her finger for Tails to come over to her. He did so, slowly and once he was standing in front of her, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her bra right over her breasts. "I'll bet you've never felt a nice pair of tits before, have you?" she asked, teasing him. Tails who was now unable to speak could only nod. His hands feeling the soft mounds through the lacy material of her bra. Fiona reached up behind her and Tails could hear the sound of a snap which caused said bra to fall right into the foxes hands as the vixen just grinned.

"Mmm, suck my tits, baby," she whispered, reaching up and pulling him by the back of his head down to her breasts. Knowing he couldn't do much else, he leaned forward, taking the erect left nipple into his mouth. Giving it a soft yet slow lick with his tongue, Fiona moaned softly and leaned closer to him. "Good boy." she cooed in pleasure. Tails liking the compliment licked it again. This time, a little harder than before. Using the roof of his tongue, he ground it against the hardened bud. But not to leave the other one undone, he began to work the right one with his fingers. Taking it in his grip, he slowly pinched and tugged it forward. Fiona threw her head back, letting out a loud moan of pure bliss. Obviously, she was enjoying this very much. "Mmmm, you're such a good boy. My so-called husband never pleases me like this," she said, pulling harder on his head as he switched nipples, sucking on the right one now while his fingers worked the left one.

Tails continued switching between both before he finally pushed them together and began to suck on both nipples at the same time. Earning more and sweeter moans from Fiona as she enjoyed every bit of this. Eventually, she pulled him off, then stood up in front of him. "Do you want to see more? How about this?" she asked teasingly, shaking her hips in front of him as she pulled his hand down between her legs to let him feel the crotch of her thong. It was soaked and very warm to the touch. Feeling that, along with the musky scent of her arousal coming off her panties was driving Tails crazy with lust. He nodded eagerly, wanting those panties off more than the air, he needed to breathe, he watched as her fingers hooked the waistband of said thong and slowly slid them down over her hips and all the way off. Smirking, she then placed it on his head, making sure the crotch was right over his nose, allowing him to get a full-on whiff of her wild scent. When he reached up to pull em off, Fiona slapped his hands away, "ah, no, no, they stay on cutie."

Laying down onto the bed, she pulled Tails down with him now between her legs. Being unsure what to do he was nervous, so she guided him. "Lick here," she commanded, guiding his hands onto her wet slit. Slowly Tails used his fingers to run up and over the smooth lips a few times before he leaned forward. Taking a deep breath to inhale more of that musky scent she had, slowly he slid his tongue out and gave her slit a slow but steady lick. Finding the taste a bit bitter, but also tangy. Tails licked it again, this time a bit more. Using his tongue, he probed around. Dipping it inside her seemed to affect her more as she gasped and arched her hips forward. Her hands pulling Tails closer as she dug her nails into the back of his head. "Mmm, yes right there, don't stop," she said feeling, his tongue sliding from the upper half of her slit down to the bottom then back up to where her clit was. Finding the small hard nub, Tails licked it slowly at first. Earning louder moans from the vixen as she cried out, her hips wrapping his around his head trapping him. Tails figuring she liked that, licked it again and again, harder this time as he wrapped his lips around it, sucking it gingerly at first then harder. As he pleasured her, Tails used different motions with his tongue, from zigzags to stroking up and down motions.

Tails noticed Fiona's pussy was getting more and wetter, so he slipped his tongue as deep into her baby hole as he could reach. Feeling the slick, wet inner muscles squeezing his tongue trying to pull him further inside her, while he twirled it around within her working to pleasure her. Fiona had to admit; for a virgin, this kid was fucking amazing. As Tails continued to pleasure her, she then caused him to stop when she pulled him up, planting a hard deep kiss on his lips, tasing her own juices upon them. Grabbing the thong she'd place on his head, throwing them aside, while pushing him down as she climbed over him. "Mmmmm, how about we do the best part and make you a real man now?" she asked seductively.

Tails instantly knew what that question meant. "Ah, ah but ah, we can't, your marri-" he tried to say before he was silenced by her soft lips capturing his own in another sweet kiss.

Breaking the hot kiss after a few moments, Fiona gave the young fox a sly smirk. "So? You want this as badly as I do." Fiona said, looking down at Tails twitching rock hard cock.

Reaching with one of her hands, she grabbed his hard fox hood in her soft grip, causing another sharp gasp from Tails lips. "Ah, but, but I don't have any protection!" He said nervously, hoping that maybe this would convince the female fox not to go through with this.

Fiona just smirked slyly as she chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I'm on the pill. So we can go all we want," she said, lying of course. Fiona wasn't actually on any pills, but it wasn't like she was gonna tell Tails that. Grabbing his hard 'baby maker' with both her hands, she pressed the swollen tip against her wet slick pussy lips. "Mmm, now watch my hot pussy devours your virgin cock," she said smirking.

Pressing herself down slowly, Tails was forced to watch as his hard throbbing cock, slid into Fiona's tight folds. Feeling the slick muscles quickly envelop his entire shaft, he moaned out loudly, unable to believe what he was feeling. His cock felt like it was in pure paradise, a blissful pleasure so good it was mind-numbing. Her pussy was so tight and so wet, squeezing his cock tightly. Fiona was moaning loudly herself, Tails shaft stretched her almost to the limit, it'd clearly been a while for her, so now she was much, much tighter than usual. It blew her away that Tails was so huge and thick. 'Fuck! He's big!' she thought, pushing her hips down till he was fully sheathed inside her. Both of them moaning out.

"Mm, like that, baby? Feels so fucking good don't it?" she cooed, looking down at his face, which was completely contorted into a look of pure pleasure. Smirking, Fiona slowly brought her hips up, till just his tip was inside her, then slammed them back down hard, creating a steady and hot rhythm with the fox. Tails still couldn't believe this was happening, but now he was so horny he couldn't take it. Bringing his hands up, placing them on Fiona's bouncing rear, he gave it a hard slap, The sound of his hands slapping her flesh filled the room as Fiona screamed out. "Oh! Yes! I'm such a bad girl! Spank me, baby!" Fiona called out so Tails did it again, slapping her rear even harder this time. Each slap the male fox gave her, only turned Fiona on even more.

Her thrusts became harder, pressing herself more against Tails. But, he then surprised her by flipped them over, so now he was on top of her. Fiona was quite turned on by the fact that the young stud was taking full control of the situation. Now laying under him, her breasts swaying up and down with each hard and deep thrust the fox made into her. Moaning out, feeling the head of his shaft hitting the entrance to her womb over and over again. Enjoying every bit of this, she could feel the pressure building down between her legs. Knowing she was getting close, she could tell that Tails was too. His shaft had swollen to almost double it's size, while he rammed faster in and out of her. "AH! Ah!, Fiona, I can feel it coming!" Tails moaned out.

Grabbing the fox by his face, she hissed. "No! Not yet! Just a bit longer! I'm soo close!" she shouted. Tails tried his hardest to hold back the rushing orgasm that had been building in his aching balls. The feeling of Fiona's wet, inner walls, and the way her pussy squeezed and stroked his cock. Soon became just too much for the young virgin fox to bear.

A few deep thrusts later, along with a loud cry, Tails rammed his cock balls deep into her open womb, shooting his hot and fertile fox seed deep into her. Nine fertile strands filled her womb as the feeling of that warmth inside her, sent Fiona over the edge. Throwing her head back, she screamed louder than she ever had and came hard. Her tight pussy spraying her hot juices all over his orgasming cock. As they rode out the numbing pleasure Tails fell down on top of her, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. Both of them were clearly worn out from this, panting hard, he looked up at her as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Mm, fuck! You're quite a stud babe." Giving his ass a slap she smirked. "I think I'll defiantly keep you. Mmm, want to be my secret lover baby boy?" she asked him while placing feather kisses along his neck and collarbone.

Looking down at her as he still tried to catch his breath, Tails gave her a slow nod, laying his head back on her B-Cup sized breasts. Fiona watched as he rested with a smile on her face, this had worked out perfectly in her eyes. Several hours later, Tails woke up in her bed, finding that Fiona was gone, sitting up slowly he listened for anyone in the house but only heard silence. Looking around, he saw a note on the nearby nightstand that was addressed to him. Picking it up he saw it read

'Hey, lover boy had to go with the douche bag to a party for one of his friends. Thanks for all the work. Here's a special surprise you can enjoy later tonight when you think of me. You're baby Fi'

Under the note was the same black thong Fiona had worn earlier in the day, it had a stain of red lipstick on the front. Tails blushed a deep red, quickly stuffing the thong into his glove he left the house before anyone would know he was there.

Seeing it was now almost dark out, Tails quickly ran home as fast as he could. Upon arriving home, he found his mother, Rosemary sitting on the couch reading a book. She was clad in her usual purple dress and set the book down upon seeing Tails. "Hello hun, you've been gone all day? Did you have fun doing all that work?" his mother asked.

Tails briefly recalled his encounter with Fiona and blushed, but quickly got rid of it. "Oh, yes, I got all of that work done. She sure had a lot for me to do. But I made some decent money." he said, smiling at his mother. "I'm a go shower, then settle in for the night," he said, headed up the stairs before his mother could say anything more.

Rosemary smiled, but raised an eye at the way Tails acted, it seemed like maybe he was hiding something, but she chose to leave it be. "Okay, goodnight Miles," she said as he went upstairs.

Upon entering the shower, Tails let out a soft breath, 'that was close, I can't let mother find out what happened.' he thought, turning on the shower as he removed his shoes, socks, and gloves. Finding the thong he stuffed inside them, thinking back on the day he'd had, it still felt like just a dream. Climbing into the shower he didn't know that this was only the beginning of the newest adventure of his young life.

(End Of Chapter 1.1)

* * *

Well I hope ya enjoyed this updated version of chapter one. I'll post the other two chapters when I get the chance. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I really did not expect such a quick reaction from everyone. I'm glad to see people are enjoying my new work. So since its doing so good I figured I'd post chapter two and give everyone something to enjoy. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in chapter one but no I don't own Sonic I just write smut of it for fun.

Chapter 2.1

It had been quite the week for young Tails, ever since that day when he'd gone to Fiona's house expecting to do housework only to instead become her new secret lover. Currently, he was now lying in her bed with the female fox and had his head resting on her chest. Feeling each breath she took while her fingers lazily played with his hair. He still had a hard time believing this to be real, being barely 16 years old and here he was having an affair with a woman, a much older woman.

'This really does just have to be a dream, yet here I am.' he thought, finding he enjoyed the feeling of Fiona's fingers parting his soft hair. Letting a small yawn come from his lips, he looked up at the older female. "Hey um, Fiona?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" she asked back, lost deep in her own thoughts. Since her 'husband' wasn't home, out fucking some bitch Fiona figured. She'd decided to keep Tails over for the night when they'd fucked all night long. It was now six-thirty seven in the morning with the sun now rising into the sky.

"Um. Well um, how long are we gonna be doing this for?" he asked curiously.

"Mmm, didn't I tell you Tails. You are my" she put a heavy emphasis on the word. "secret lover. So this will go on for a long, long time. Anyways why are you asking? Are you bored of me after just a week of fun?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, um no, not at all. Just what happens if your husband finds out? You could end up in jail or worse and I don't know what would happen to me." Tails said nervously, locking eyes with the sexy vixen who lay in bed with him.

"Oh, well don't worry about it Tails, I'm not, plus even if he did find out he couldn't do anything anyways," Fiona said, now rolling over, sitting up, and stretching her spine with a pop. Tails watched her, curious about what she meant, but instead found his eyes now looking at her naked back from her head down to her plump rear. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye Fiona smirked slyly. "Like what you see hm?" she asked playfully, brushing his muzzle with the tip of her cream-colored tail, which caused the younger fox to blush.

"Oh, um, erm," Tails felt his cheeks heat up red, quickly he averted his gaze from Fiona's own. That only made her smirk, even more, pushing Tails down, she climbed over him onto the bed, now sitting on top of him. The blanket he lied under being the only thing that kept her from actually touching him. "Well... If you can't answer," she said playfully.

Knowing that she was sitting on his crotch, Fiona began to slowly grind her hips to his own, the friction caused by the grinding, along with the fact he could feel the heat from her pussy through the blanket only turned him on even more. It didn't take long for his fox hood to grow rock hard again, Fiona felt he was hard and that made her wanna tease him more. "Well... Miles.. baby?" she asked in a sweet innocent voice.

Tails couldn't hold back the moans he let out, he didn't understand why, but when she'd say his actual name. It would turn him on so much more than normal, letting out another loud moan he answered the sexy vixen. "Okay! Okay, I do!"

Fiona chuckled softly, loving the way she had such control over Tails, he'd pretty much do anything she wanted and she knew it. Slowly climbing off the young, horny fox she grinned while standing up straight. "Mm, I think I hear a shower calling my name," leaning down onto the floor, intentionally aiming her behind at Tails. Allowing the fox a perfect view of her twitching puckered ass and oozing wet slit. The fox felt his body shudder hard as he stood up to follow, eager to taste Fiona again, only for her to push him down onto the bed.

"Ah, nope you don't get to join me since you were a naughty boy," she said, leaning down to him. "You can just play with these from last night," she said, danging the purple and black panties from the previous night in front of him before dropping em on his lap. Standing back up, she left the room, swaying her hips behind her, knowing it teased the poor fox. But right when she reached the door, Fiona looked back to Tails and gave her ass a hard slap across both cheeks. Then closed the bathroom door, hearing the lock click, Tails knew he wouldn't get any more from Fiona today. It still surprised him, a week ago, he was a virgin who'd never pawed off before, now here he was having all the sex he wanted with a woman who knew exactly how to affect him.

Sighing softly, Tails rolled over in the bed till he sat up on the edge. Looking down at said panties which rested in his lap, shuddering, he knew he wouldn't get anything done today, and he knew that Fiona knew it too. Tails couldn't work when he was horny, it was like a beast took over and he'd find himself just going with the flow of things. Quickly grabbing his hard cock, Tails let out a gasp while he began to stroke himself slowly, holding up the panties with his other hand, bringing them to his nose he sniffed the soft lacy silk and could smell Fiona's scent from them. Inside his mind, he pictured himself and Fiona back on her bed, she was on all fours and he was slapping her ass making her moan out while he rammed his dick in and out of her, again and again. He moaned louder and pictured himself pulling out, then making Fiona go down on his cock, sucking him till he blew his load all over her face.

While Tails was stroking his shaft, Fiona sat on the toilet fully naked, watching a live video feed from her cell phone. 'Knew that camera I put in to catch Scrouge would come in handy" she thought playfully. Fiona thoroughly enjoyed watching how Tails furiously pumped his throbbing 'baby maker.' (xD) Naturally, she had already been turned on but watching him only made her hotter, she was half tempted to open the door and say come fuck me but she chose not to. Rather she smiled and climbed into the shower. Better to keep a stud like Tails waiting cause she knew one, he'd want it more and two, he'd be even wilder than before.

A few moments later, Fiona heard when Tails moaned out, he came hard all over said panties, making them sticky and now reeking of his spent seed. Panting, he held them up and quickly tossed them away into a nearby laundry basket. Reaching into the nightstand, taking a few napkins he cleaned himself up, relaxing as his shaft slid back into its sheath. A few seconds later, Fiona came out just wearing that same black towel she'd worn the day they first met. Looking over at Tails relaxing in the bed, she smirked.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, standing in front of the bed as Tails climbed off, and began to put on his socks and shoes. "Oh? You're not leaving already, are you?" she said, feeling a little sad since she truly enjoyed his company.

"Um, yeah, mom needs me at home for some things around the house and I kinda told her I stayed at Sonic's house. So I wanna get home before she suspects anything or shows up there. Both her and Bernadette are good friends." he said, tieing both of his shoes.

"Ah, true, but you sure you want to leave... You could have more of this..." Fiona dropped the towel, holding one hand over her breasts and the other over her pussy to hide them from his eyes.

Tails blushed and found himself getting turned on again. "I um, um.." he started to say only for Fiona to laugh. "Don't worry babe. Just call me later, okay?" she asked, turning around to put on some blue panties with a matching bra.

"I will, I promise, see ya later." Tails said, headed for the bedroom door only for Fiona to stop him. Grabbing the fox by his chest fur she pulled him into a hot deep kiss, placing his hands on her smooth ass while they kissed before she pulled back. "You'd better, I miss you already. Just remember, that you're mine," she said, with a slightly possessive tone, Fiona then walked him to the door and watched as Tails left heading down the street.

* * *

Back at Tails home, his mother, Rosemary was laying in her bed, unable to sleep, it wasn't that she was tired, more so she was just incredibly horny. Her husband had been gone for some time now, usually, she knew that she could handle it just fine, but as of late it had been so much worse for her. Sighing, she rolled over in her bed, before climbing out, clad in just a baby blue gown with an open back, the gown came to an end right below her crotch.

Sighing she walked out of her room to head to her kitchen to get a drink, yet she stopped in front of Tails door, knowing he wasn't home and was currently at Sonic's house she went inside. Walking over she looked down at his made bed and smiled, Tails always was such a well-organized boy, it made her feel pride as a mother. Looking around, she then laid down on the bed, resting her head on the soft pillows, smelling her son's scent upon them. Rolling onto her back, Rosemary sighed again, the heat was back, but now it was even stronger than before. She suddenly felt the urge and couldn't fight it anymore, even as she lay in her son's bed, she slowly felt her hands sliding up her gown, brushing over her naked crotch.

She wore no panties having discarded them long ago, a gasp came from her lips as her fingers reached and rubbed over her slit. Moaning softly she began to trace her finger along herself, sliding it up and down the slick folds before slipping one inside her. Her eyes opened wide at the feeling of her finger inside yet, she craved so much more, this wasn't enough. Adding a second and even a third finger, pumping them vigorously inside her, the pleasure building, Rosemary could feel herself getting close, but just outta reach, she needed something better. Sitting up in the bed, throwing her gown off, freeing her C-Cup sized breasts, looking onto the nearby table she saw Tails hairbrush with a thick plastic handle.

Even though this was wrong, her mind and body didn't care, grabbing the brush she was quick to thrust it inside herself as she grabbed her own left tit and gave it a hard squeeze. Moaning loudly Rosemary found herself not thinking of her husband, but of a younger man, she couldn't see his face, but the way she imagined him pounding into her only made her body burn hotter.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! I'm so cloooosee" she said, her tight inner muscles squeezing down on the now soaked handle, a few more deep thrusts and the fox woman screamed out and came hard. Right all over her son's bed as she sprayed the sheets with her warm cum. For several moments she laid there unmoving, till it dawned what she'd just done, masturbating on her own son's bed. Quickly she got dressed and began to clean up the room, hoping she'd have it all done before Tails came back home for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Mobius, down near the woods, stood a small old fashioned home. It was made of faded red brick with a small chimney over on the corner, smoke oozed from it showing signs of a light fire inside. The house gave off a really warm, soft, homey feeling that would make anyone feel welcome, for this was the home of Vanilla Rabbit and her 14-year-old daughter Cream Rabbit. Currently, they had a visitor at their home, Princess Sally was there to discuss with Vanilla the idea of Cream coming to work at the castle for some work experience.

"So, I think this would greatly benefit Cream, as well as my mother, having someone to help assist her with her daily duties would be very valuable. Plus it would give Cream a chance to see how the real world works." Sally finished saying while sipping on a cup of warm tea the rabbit had offered her.

"Mh-hm I see, I do understand what you're saying but." Vanilla began, setting down her own cup of tea as she looked over at the chipmunk princess. "You'd have to as Cream herself what she thinks, I'm okay with the idea, but it's really her decision, I'd call her down for you, but I think she's still talking to Amy," Vanilla said, picking up two plates of cake and set them down on the table.

"That's okay, take the time to talk with her, we need to make sure this works out for everyone after all," Sally said, just then a ringing noise could be heard. "Ah! Excuse me, dear" Sally said, stepping outside to answer her cell phone.

Looking at the screen, Sally frowned, it was a picture of Fiona giving Sally bunny ears, she refused to tell the chipmunk how she'd set it like that which did annoy Sally. "Yes, Fiona?" she said, feeling annoyed that the fox would call her today when she'd specifically told her not to.

"Well, don't you sound happy to hear me." the fox said, clearly using a sarcastic tone.

"Not really in a mood for your games Fiona. So what's up? What'd ya want now? If it's about that bar I told you I'm not interested!" she said, now sitting on a log under the kitchen window. Unaware that Vanilla was casually listening in as she cleaned up her kitchen.

"Well..." Fiona began, only to not continue, intentionally dragging it out, especially cause she knew it'd get on the princesses nerves and she loved doing that.

"Just say it!" Sally yelled, now clearly irritated. First, she had to deal with her husband, the soon to be king at home, and now this fox girl. Sometimes Sally truly wondered just how far from her breaking point she was.

"Okay, ok, well, I found me a brand new boy toy, and damn! He's a hell of a stud! Mmm, oh yes he can go for hours and believe me, girl, he knows all the right spots to hit. Mmm, just thinking about another go makes me so wet." Fiona said Sally could clearly hear the pure enjoyment and lust in the fox's voice.

"Wow! Well, good for you! Gave another guy an STD" Sally said sarcastically, obviously hearing about the foxes sexual conquests did not amuse her, nor did she enjoy it.

"Aw, come on Sal, you know you enjoy hearing it," Fiona said, ignoring Sally's STD comment. "Plus I haven't even told you the best part." the fox said excitedly.

"And that would be..." Sally said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she was clearly bored.

"He's," Fiona said each word painfully slow, "well, he's very polite, really hard working and... Eight."

Upon hearing that Sally's eyes almost bulged out of her head, "eight?! What? Are you a fucking pedo Fiona?!" she yelled, clearly disgusted by what she'd just heard.

"What?! NO!" Fiona screamed back into the phone. "I meant down there! You fucked in the head Sal?" she said, calming down.

"You should be- Huh? Oh!" Sally blushed, embarrassed then nodded. 'Eight? Fucking hell that's bigger than most mobians! Even my pathetic husband can't compare!' Sally thought, now feeling jealous that once again Fiona had gotten such a good lay, though she would never admit it to Fiona.

"Oh fuck yes and believe me when I say this, he knows exactly how to use it." The fox said with a smirk, she knew Sally was jealous which is exactly what she wanted.

"Well, good for you. I got to go!" Sally said, hanging up before Fiona could say anything else. 'Damn fox! But still eight inches.. Damn. I wonder who he is.' Sally thought, now feeling damp between the legs as she imagined a sexy, mysterious man, with that huge pecker and a body she'd ride for hours.

Inside the home sat Vanilla at the kitchen table, having heard every word of Sally and Fiona's conversation. She already knew who this lover of Fiona's was, there was only one guy she knew fit the bill of being super polite, hardworking and had an eight-inch cock. 'It's gotta be Tails' she thought after all Vanilla used to watch Tails as a baby when his parents went out so she knew all about him. Plus the rabbit knew he'd gone to Fiona's house a week ago to do some work, he was actually scheduled to come do some for her in the following week, so logically putting two and two together, she knew.

Quickly headed back inside, Sally smiled and waved. "Hey I gotta take off, they need me at the castle, you'll talk to Cream for me?" she said, watching as Vanilla nodded then she jumped in her car and took off for the castle. She had a date with her special 'toys' and her imagination planned and nothing would stop her.

Watching her go Vanilla smiled, closing the door, she sat down on the couch and began to think if Tails truly was fucking Fiona she'd have to talk to him and convince him to stop. Yet in the back of her mind, she wondered if he was truly as amazing as Fiona had bragged...

* * *

Tails was now back at home, having said good morning to his mother who blushed and quickly excused herself to go into her room. He found it odd, but left it be and ate a quick breakfast. He was now sitting at his desk, working on some new designs on his laptop.

"Hm... Maybe if I add in this," he mumbled, adding on some new parts when his phone ringtone with off. Making the fox jump, looking over he saw the screen said Cream.

"Oh, phew," he said, picking up the device, glad it wasn't Fiona, granted yes, he loved being with her, but at the same time he did want a little alone time.

"Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Hi, Tails! It's Cream! Me and Amy are going to the mall for a day and wanted to know if you'd like to go with us?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know Cream, isn't that more of a girl's thing," Tails said, unsure.

"Come on Tails! It'll be fun, plus you'll have two sexy girls on your arms. So what's the issue?" she said back.

Tails blushed at the comment, he knew Cream did have a crush on him and Amy was happily going out with his best friend Sonic. "Okay, just give me ten minutes to clean up and I'll meet ya there?"

"Sure! See ya soon!" she said, clearly excited as she hung up the phone.

Leaning back in his chair, Tails let out a soft sigh. "Well, hanging out with some friends does sound nice," he said, jumping out of the chair, going into the bathroom to clean up then head off to the nearby mall.

* * *

Back at Cream's house, both her and Amy were sitting in the main room waiting for Vanilla who was still in her room. "Come on mom, let's get going already," Cream said, whining a bit as Amy smiled.

"Hey, just relax, it's not a rush we'll get there," said the pink hedgehog with her reassuring smile.

Cream was about to respond, but chose not to, instead she waited with Amy for her mother quietly.

Vanilla stood in front of her mirror dressed in a dark chocolate bra and matching boyshorts as she checked herself out. Right now she was still surprised about what she'd heard in that call between Sally and Fiona if it truly was Tails well, she didn't know what she would do. Logically the best choice would be to call Rosemary and tell her, but another part of her was saying go find out and have some fun. It had been a while for Vanilla but she did have morals, sighing she tossed off the clothes and went to try on a different one when she heard Cream whine. Smiling she quickly dressed and went out to meet the girls. "Okay, let's go," she said, giving them a smile, but still unsure on the inside.

About an hour later they'd all arrived at the local mall. Both girls ran off ahead to check out the huge sale that was going on while Vanilla offered to stay behind and wait for Tails. The talk she needed to have with him would go easier if they were alone. While she waited her mind drifted back to the call Sally had earlier in the day. She just still couldn't believe that Tails was the one who was possibly sleeping with Fiona, of course, she had little to no proof. That would change soon, she knew she needed to talk to him and explain why it was wrong to sleep with a married woman, especially one who was older than him. Though in the back of her mind, she did find herself thinking about what Fiona had said and just how much of it was true.

Of course, Vanilla herself was married, though these days her husband was rarely home. Always out doing some work for the king, working on this or that. Vanilla had told him she didn't mind, but the lack of a man in her life was starting to affect her. Like all women she had needs, needs that needed to be fulfilled and let's face it, toy's just didn't give her what a real man could. Vanilla did wonder if Tails was better than her husband, yes she did love him very much but in something she was... lacking. Shaking her head, she looked down when she heard a voice call her.

"Vanilla? Hey Vanilla? You okay?" Tails asked, now standing in front of her with that polite concerned look on his cute face.

"Hello Tails, yes I'm okay, thank you for asking though," she said, smiling at the young fox.

"Where's Cream and Amy at?" Tails asked, looking around for them curiously.

"They're around here somewhere, they ran into mall eager to get the sales. Anyways would you like to join me? I do have a few things I need to pick up?" she asked, looking down at the fox.

"Oh, um sure I can do that." Tails said, now feeling slightly nervous.

Offering Tails her hand, Vanilla smiled again. "Great! Well let's go shopping," she said happily.

Walking around inside the mall with Vanilla, Tails saw it was a madhouse, people ran in and out of stores, carrying bags upon bags of stuff. Tails moved closer to Vanilla, just to avoid the traffic as he wondered why Vanilla chose to go with him rather than send him off with Cream.

"So, what things are you shopping for Vanilla? Tails asked curiously.

"Mm, not much, just a few random things," she said, thinking, trying to come up with a way to talk to Tails about her suspicions. Though at the same time, she was finding herself still wondering about the call from earlier. Her chocolate brown eyes looked down at Tails who walked right next to her, narrowly avoiding a wolf who was running to get a sweater that was on sale. As she watched him Vanilla had to admit, he sure had grown, his body was now more built from all his work, his fur neatly combed, yet there was almost a wild friskiness about him that seemed to want to get out. The rabbit began to feel damp between her legs, looking around, she spotted a store that appeared to be empty of people. Called 'Mobius Secret' smirking she knew that place would be perfect.

"Okay Tails, here's our first stop," she said, stopping in front of the store as Tails looked at the name, his eyes went wide. "But, but that's a..." he began only to mumble the rest.

Vanilla just gave the fox a knowing smile, "I know," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the store and up to the front counter where a female wolf was currently counting some cash from her drawer. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

Looking at her nametag Vanilla asked, "yes, Mrs. Parker, can you tell me where I can find the dressing rooms? The private ones I mean." The rabbit held Tails hand so that way he couldn't run off, but the fox was so red-faced and nervous the thought didn't cross his mind.

The wolf looked at them before she smiled and pointed. "Of course, down this aisle and to the right at the back of the store," she said, going back to counting the bills.

"Thank you," pulling the fox along, Vanilla made her way to the back of the store. As they walked, she made sure to grab a few things, this way things would look innocent. Once she had what she wanted, she looked down at Tails, smiling.

"Okay, now let's go to the dressing room, shall we?" she said, to which Tails became very nervous and tried to pull away.

"But, but you don't need me to-" he began only to be silenced when Vanillas finger landed on his lips.

"Oh, trust me, you'll want to... cause" looking around, she bent down and whispered into his ear. "I know all about Fiona," she said, watching as Tails whole body went ridged. Knowing she had him now, his reaction having just comfirmed what she suspected. Vanilla resumed her walk with Tails following her each step of the way.

Once they reached there, Tails went and took a seat as Vanilla opened up one of the rooms, "just wait right here" she said with a wink then went inside, closing and locking the door behind her. While she was in there changing Tails sat in the chair still stunned by what had just happened. How did Vanilla find out? Were him and Fiona too open? How much did she even know? For once his sharp brain was in a panic on what to do. Looking around, he seemed calm, yet on the inside, he was one hundred percent panicking.

Vanilla meanwhile, was sitting on the chair inside the room, she had removed all of her clothes and was as naked as the day she'd been born. Currently, she was having a fight inside her mind, one half said to set Tails straight and tell him how wrong it was, but the other? The other was horny and telling Vanilla to take that boy and show him what rabbits do best. She knew it would be wrong to fuck him, yet her body was so horny, it had been way too long, almost a year. Looking over at herself in the mirror Vanilla knew she was what the boys called a MILF. Even though she was thirty-six, she was still damn good looking. Sexy huge double D sized tits, perfectly shaped, rounded child-bearing hips, and her well kept hourglass-like figure. Turning around, she checked out her nicely shaped ass and back, any man would kill for a night with her, she knew it, standing up straight she grabbed an outfit and made up her mind.

"Oh... Tails..." she said, opening the door just a crack, he looked up at said door as she spoke. "Would you come inside here please?" she asked.

Tails knew he had no choice but to do what Vanilla said, otherwise she would probably talk. Walking over he came up to the door, looking around, he quickly opened it then went inside. Once the door was shut and locked Tails looked at Vanilla now completely shocked. The sexy rabbit MILF stood there in nothing but a white strapless bra which barely held her breasts inside along with a short, white mini-skirt with every step she took would show off the matching white thong she wore. He quickly looked away, unable to look at her as he felt all the blood pooling between his legs.

"AH! Vanilla! What, what are you doing?!" Tails asked, shocked by the sight as he tried to avoid looking at the sexy MILF.

Leaning down to him, Vanilla grinned "mm, I heard that you're Fiona's new little boy toy and that your quite a fuck." she said, slowly running her fingers up and down his arms.

"Um, um, how did you find out?" he asked, a smirk forced across her face as she spoke and he realized his mistake. Knowing he just screwed himself, he looked at Vanilla.

"You just told me," she said, looking back down at him while caressing his face. "But... I'll keep quiet for a price of my own," she said in a sexy, lustful tone.

Tails had a feeling in his gut that he knew what the price would be, still, he asked hoping maybe, it wouldn't turn into it. "Um, what is it?"

Getting down onto her knees, so she now faced to face with Tails. Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she kissed him deeply right on the lips. Tails gasped, allowing Vanilla's tongue to side into his mouth as he slowly kissed her back. His tongue played with her own before thrusting forward, following her's into her mouth while her hands wrapped around his back to pull him closer against her.

Enjoying the kiss Vanilla found herself thinking, "boy, he's a damn good kisser, sloppy and inexperienced, but good.' Kissing him even deeper now, her tongue dueled his hotly, they could both taste each other's mixed silva, which only made them both want more. The horny rabbit ran her hands down all over Tails back, down to the base of his twin tails, then back up to his head, digging her fingers into his fluffy hair. Moaning low she broke the kiss, both of them could see their mixed drool trail before she wiped it away. "Not bad, you're quite good, just need a little more experience. Now, how about you play with something more enjoyable?" she said, pushing her chest forward so Tails was now faced to face with the huge tits.

Looking at the large orbs covered by the fuzzy top in front of him, Tails knew full well he had to pleasure Vanilla and do as she said, or risk her telling his secret. He couldn't put himself, nor Fiona in that position yet if Fiona found out he was now about to fuck Vanilla, a shudder went through his body at her reaction. Locking eyes with the rabbit he reached up, grabbing them over the fabric. Squeezing them softly at first, feeling how soft they felt, 'so much different than Fiona's' he thought. Hearing Vanilla moan out gently. "Mmm, yes, just like that Tails." she cooed. Feeling as the foxes hands slowly massaged and played with them, he watched how they'd change shape as he squeezed them, clearly the young fox was fascinated. Vanilla watched him with a smile, reaching up behind her back, she undid the hooks holding the bra onto her form as it fell down onto the floor, Tails could now see her bare naked breasts with her hard pink nipples.

"Like what you see cutie fox?" she said playfully, enjoying how he could only nod while memorized by the sight before him. Grabbing his hands, she removed his gloves and brought his bare hands up onto her breasts, right over her nipples.

"Pinch them, touch em," she said softly, urging Tails to explore and enjoy them. He did as she said, gripping the hard buds between his fingers, feeling how soft they were, slowly pinched them at first, but then did it harder. Pulling them forward away from her breasts, Vanilla moaned loudly, not even caring if the clerk heard her. Grabbing his hands she helped guide him, helping him to pull and twist them, which made her moan even more before she stopped and pushed him down into the chair. Tails looked up at her surprised, wondering what she was up to now as the horny MILF moved down between his legs, slowly pulling them apart.

"Hehe, mm, looks like someones really excited to see me." she giggled while Tails looked down, seeing his hard fox hood now out and fully erect. Vanilla had to admit Fiona was right, he was huge for his age, she almost jumped and rode him hard right there but made herself wait. She watched as Tails looked away red and embarrassed while he tried to hide it only for Vanilla to stop him. Placing her hands on his thighs, holding them open as she moved down, grabbing the throbbing shaft in her warm hand. Tails gasped, moaning out as she grabbed him, the horny MILF smirked, leaning down she took the tip slowly into her wet mouth. Sucking it slowly at first, using her tongue to run down the swollen tip all the way along the shaft down to the base. Slowly she moved back up with her tongue working all over every last inch of his shaft. Tails tried hard to hold back his moans of pleasure, Vanilla was more skilled than Fiona at blowjobs he thought, it just felt so damn good what she was doing.

Vanilla took the whole shaft back into her mouth, letting the tip hit the back of her throat before she slowly took it out, letting it side from her mouth with a soft popping sound. Vanilla saw his eyes were locked on her face then down to her breasts, getting a naughty idea she grinned. "Mmm, I know what you want. If you ask nicely, I'll do it" she said, giggling while looking at Tails.

Panting hard, he looked down and saw as Vanilla wrapped her arms around her breasts and hugged them closer together. He knew Vanilla was clearly teasing him, yet now he was so horny he couldn't help but give in. "Please..." he said, whining in pure need.

"Please what cutie fox?" she said, knowing what he meant, but making him say it would be hotter.

Whining again, even louder, Tails knew she expected him to say it. "Please, sandwich my, my cock between your..." he found his mouth suddenly dry, "breasts," he said it, looking away from Vanilla suddenly feeling a burst of shame that quickly went away as Vanilla began to pump him again.

Giggling the horny rabbit smiled playfully. "Mmm, well, since you asked nicely." she said, now grabbing his 'baby maker' she wrapped it between the soft fluffiness of her breasts. Once it was trapped between them Tails felt her squeeze him. Slowly she began to use her breasts to stroke him up and down, earning louder, more pleasurable moans from the fox as she would go slower then fast then slow again.

"Hehe, it feels good doesn't it Tails?" she said, squeezing the throbbing cock between her soft mounds. Smirking, she moved down and gave the tip along slow, hot lick, lapping up the pre that was flowing out while she giggled. Tails cried out, arching his hips upwards, pushing more of his cock into her mouth while his hands pushed down on her head. Vanilla didn't mind this and began to suck him harder, running her tongue all over the tip of his shaft as her breasts worked the rest. Sucking it harder as she moved her breasts up and down, stroking his cock faster while swallowing all of the pre she could get.

All Tails could do was moan out and keep thrusting into her mouth, his hands stayed on the back of her head, pushing down more while he arched up, trying to get deeper into her wet cavern. This felt too good, so amazing, so wonderful, his mind was clouded with lust as the feelings of orgasm quickly built up in his crotch. "Ah! Vanilla I'm gonna!" he called out trying to warn her.

Hearing him warn her, Vanilla already knew he was about to cum, rather than stop, she only sucked even harder, digging her tongue into the slit on his tip to make him cum. Moaning loudly Tails pushed down hard on her head as he rammed his cock into her throat and came hard. Shooting seven thick strands deep into her mouth, but the amount was so much Vanilla pulled off his cock with a few extra strands landing on her face and all over her breasts. Falling back into the chair, he panted hard as he looked at the now sticky rabbit who was currently licking the delicious seed off of her face and breasts.

"Mmm, so tasty and wonderful," she said, wiping some cum off her breasts with her fingers and licked it off of each digit knowing the fox was watching.

Tails stared at her, the sight of her swallowing his cum only seemed to turn him on all over again. Looking down at his crotch Vanilla smirked, seeing his fox hood was rock hard and throbbing all over again. 'Aw, the perks of being young.' she thought with a sly smirk.

Slowly standing up, the sexy rabbit MILF turned around with her back now facing Tails, bending over she showed him her soaked crotch with the white thong. "Tails hunni? Be a dear and remove this for me?" she said, grabbing and bringing his hands under the mini skirt onto the hem of her thong.

Still panting softly, Tails nodded slowly, slipping his fingers into the waistband of said thong, slowly he tugged it down. As he did little trails of wet juices attached to her thong all the way to her pussy were revealed. Looking up at her, he couldn't believe how soaked she was, this was one hell of a horny rabbit. Once he'd pulled the thong off, Vanilla smirked moving, sitting down on his lap with her hot pussy now rubbing against his hard dick.

Tails looked down, unable to see due to the miniskirt, but he could feel the heat, it made him so much hotter, he wondered if she would feel like Fiona did, or would it be a whole new experience for him.

"Mmm, now, let's enjoy the best part of this," she said, Tails knew it was coming but when she said it the more logical side of his brain kicked in. "But, but we don't have any-" he began only to be cut off by her fingers.

"Shh, we don't need them, you should know Tails, us rabbits love it raw," she said, grabbing the base of his hard shaft.

Tails found he could only watch, feeling as she rubbed his swollen cum stained tip against the wet smooth, soft lips of her drenched, soaked pussy. A few seconds later he felt himself be enveloped by an amazingly tight hot warmth. Both of them moaned out loudly, Vanilla's pussy was incredibly tight for Tails. So much tighter than Fiona he found himself thinking. Vanilla was lost in pure bliss, one Tails was defeality a lot bigger than her husband and two? It had been quite a very long time since she'd last had sex. Sliding her hips all the way down, she felt Tails whole shaft now balls deep inside her, his entire girth was squeezed and stroked by her hot wet folds.

"Oooh! Yes! Miles! Baby! Yes!" Vanilla wanted to scream, finally feeling what she'd missed and wanted for so long, it felt sooo good. So amazing, so mind-blowing.

Tails were lost in pure mind-numbing pleasure, Vanilla felt great, no, more like so good this had to be a dream. He watched as she slowly moved up, he felt just the tip of himself inside her before she slammed her hips back down harder than before.

Soon they had made a steady rhythm with each other, taking his hands, she brought them back to her breasts. "Mmm! Touch them! Make me feel good!" she almost yelled out, Tails nodded, grabbing, squeezing, and massaging all over her breasts. Leaning forward, he took one of the nipples into his mouth and began to suck it hard which only added to Vanilla's pleasure. The horny rabbit moved faster and faster, she felt herself getting close. It was like a spring inside her stomach that kept winding up tighter and tighter till it would reach its snapping point.

Soon they both heard a knocking on the door. "Ma'am? Everything alright in there?" the clerk asked, knocking on the door again. Tails went wide-eyed but Vanilla just smirked, not stopping her movements at all, if anything she began to move even harder.

"Oh, uh, yes, ah, I'm, ooo, fine! Just having some trouble AH! with this ah! Bra!" she said, slamming down on his cock again, each time she swore he got bigger and harder, yet her movements never stopped.

"Are you sure? I keep hearing grunts and odd noises?" the clerk said.

"AH! Yes! I'm sure!" Vanilla said, looking down, she saw Tails was now pinching her erect clit. Looking down she gave him a slight pout, but really enjoyed the fact he was being as naughty as she was.

"Well, if you're sure ma'am." the clerk said, leaving them be.

Smirking down at Tails, Vanilla grinned. "Such a naughty boy," she said, getting some payback by grabbing his twitching balls and giving them a squeeze. Tails moaned out in surprise, "AH!" he called out, feeling his orgasm rushing closer.

Satisfied, she'd taught him a lesson, Vanilla rolled around so she now faced away from Tails with him still deep inside her, grabbing his hands, she brought one back to her clit and another onto her tits while she slammed against him. "Oh! YES! Tails! I'm sooooo close! Don't stop!" she called out, feeling his tip ram into her cervix. That spring inside her had wound up so much Vanilla couldn't take much more.

"AH! Vanilla I'm! Let me, ugh! Pull out!" he called out, trying to pull out from Vanilla's pussy. He knew if he came inside her, she'd get knocked up for sure.

"Oh yes! Me too! Let's climax together!" The horny rabbit called out. Moving faster and harder she then threw her head back, screaming out as she came hard, cumming all over Tails cock. Her pussy squeezed him hard as she sprayed her juices all over his twitching shaft. Tails himself screamed out and slammed deep into her womb, shooting eight thick strands of hot fertile fox seed deep inside of her open womb. Millions upon millions of little sperm finding one egg inside her womb to fertilize.

Panting hard, they both rode out their orgasms before Vanilla slid off Tails and pulled him down onto the floor with her. She had felt every last bit of his seed inside her and she loved every bit of it. Hugging him tightly she kissed his cheek. "Mm, such a good, good boy." she cooed with a sweet smile.

Tails panted, looking down at Vanilla, it took only a few moments before he realized what he had just done.

"AH! Vanilla I'm sorry I came ins-!" he said, panicking only stopped when she silenced him with a soft deep kiss.

"Shh, I wouldn't have let you unless I wanted you to," she said, giving him a soft smile as she brushed back his hair.

Tails was still worried, kissing her back gently, he slowly pulled away and nodded softly. "O-Okay," he said, now slowly pulling off of her as they both stood up.

"Good boy, now why don't we get out of here and get something to eat hm?" she said, smiling as Tails cleaned himself and she got dressed back in her outfit. Once dressed they left the store, waving to the clerk before headed back out into the crowd of people.

Once they were out and about, they bumped into Amy and Cream who'd just finished shopping at one of the nearby stores. Cream quickly hugged Tails then pulled away scrunching her nose, "Tails, why do you smell weird?"

The fox blushed and began to stutter but Vanilla stepped in. "Tails got sprayed by a person offering new perfume that's all. Right Tails?" Vanilla said, giving him a wink as he nodded. "Uh, yeah, really smelt bad."

"Oh, okay, so where were you two? We tried to find you?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Oh, I just had Tails do some shopping with me that's all" Vanilla said with a smile. "Now, let's go get some lunch shall we?" she offered.

"Sure!" Both girls said excited with Amy running off towards the food court, Cream followed then looked back at Tails. "Are you coming Tails?" she asked.

"Yes, he'll be there go on ahead Amy's waiting," Vanilla said as Cream took off. "Well Tails, shall we?" Vanilla offered him her hand and Tails took it nervously, with a gentle smile.

"O-okay Vanilla." the fox said, walking off after the girls with Vanilla.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Castle Acorn, Sally was laying in her bed fully spent from one hell of a session. Her sheets were now soaked with hot, sticky cum. Several toys laid next to her all of them caked with drool or fluids from her now well-stimulated pussy.

"Fuck... I haven't felt this horny in ages. I gotta find out who this fucking guy is." she said, picking up her phone and looking at the image on the screen.

Fiona being the playful tease that she was had sent the princess a picture of her with Tails huge cock inside her mouth while she was sucking him off. Course the fox had taken care so that way Sally couldn't tell who the guy was since he was hidden by blankets. Upon seeing the image Sally had become so worked up she'd been masturbating for the past three hours, now finally spent she took a breath and laid back. She was now more determined than ever to get her hands on what Fiona had.

(End Of Chapter 2.1)

* * *

Well i hope ya all enjoyed chapter two. This is really the chapter when I started making changes with the story. See ya when I post chapter three. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey all here's chapter three of this new fic. I rewrote this one a lot compared to the orginal so I do hope you enjoy it. See ya at the bottom.

As always I don't own Sonic. I just write smut of it.

* * *

Chapter 3.1

It had now been around a month since Tails had become involved with both Fiona Fox and Vanilla Rabbit. The whole time had been filled with lots of secret meetings and plenty of hot wild sex. This just couldn't be real, he thought to himself, inside his mind he knew it was. Sighing softly, Tails let himself fall down onto his bed as he racked his brain. Trying to think of some way, anyway really to get outta this. Granted, he did enjoy the sex, it was amazing, but he knew this was wrong, if this went on any longer they were bound to get caught and he didn't want to see those girls or himself put in danger or worse...

"Argh! What do I do? I don't know anymore." he said, sighing again, rolling onto his stomach as he rubbed both sides of his head.

A knock at his door, took Tails from his thoughts as he sat up. "Miles, honey? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" his mother, Rosemary asked, now opening the door as she looked inside at him with a worried expression.

Tails looked at his mother, noticing she just wore a blue robe and her hair was damp, she'd just taken a shower. "Yes mother, I'm okay, just got a lot on my mind is all. Ya know, trying to do some work and such," he said, hoping his mother wouldn't try to pry more into what was bugging him.

"Well, if you're sure hon," she said, walking into the room and sitting next to him. "But I'm always here if you need to talk, okay?" she pulled him into a hug and Tails blushed, feeling his head resting on his mother's chest.

"I-I will, thanks mother," he said, trying not to blush as he could feel his mothers breathing while she held him.

'I need to stop this before it goes any further and something really bad happens.' he thought, feeling his mother pull him down so they both laid on his bed as she held him. Tails didn't know why this was happening, but being in her safe grip made him feel relaxed, right now all his worries went away.

Rosemary didn't know why she was doing this, but right now she didn't care, she knew something was bothering Tails and she wanted to do all she could to comfort him.

* * *

Fiona Fox was at home by herself, but she was now extremely pissed the fuck off. She'd just found out that Tails had been seen by one of her friends at a fancy restaurant with Vanilla the rabbit. This greatly angered Fiona cause that meant that someone else was moving in on what she felt was her boyfriend.

"That fucking rabbit! How dare she try to steal what's mine?!" she shouted, enraged, glad Scrouge wasn't home at the moment. "Probably off fucking another one of his whores!" she yelled, kicking one of the glass tables halfway across the room. Hearing when it shattered against the wall, sending shards of glass all over the floor.

Taking a few deep breaths Fiona calmed herself down, "I'll have to clean that." she said, still kind of pissed, but now that she was calmer a new idea popped into her mind. "Yeah... I'll just go pay that rabbit a much-needed visit, and make her leave Tails alone," she said, smirking as she went into her room to dress into a more appropriate outfit. She'd show Vanilla not to touch what she had claimed as her own, Tails was her's and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Vanilla was back at her home, talking to her husband on the phone happily, unaware that an upset Fiona was on her way to pay her a visit.

"Oh, yes hon, things are fine. Cream is doing well and so am I. She even got a job at the castle working as Queen Alicia's assistant. She's very excited about it and has been there for over a month" Vanilla said, walking around her room.

Her husband responded quite happy to hear that Cream was doing so good, he told Vanilla how much he missed her and as she went to respond there came a knock at the door.

"Oh, honey there's someone at the door, I'll call you back later, yes I love you too, okay Hun, bye bye," she said, hanging up the phone and looking out the window. Yes, Vanilla did still love her husband, but she wouldn't give up what she had with Tails. It was just too good and perfect for her.

Leaving the room, she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Seeing a red-furred fox there, Vanilla raised an eye. 'Fiona? What's she doing here?' the rabbit thought. Opening the door she greeted the fox.

"Hello Fiona, what brings you to my home?" she asked, feeling suspicious. Vanilla knew of Fiona's relationship with Tails, she had a feeling the fox would show up sooner or later but she would play it cool for now.

"Not much, I just wanted to come talk for a while. Scrouge told me he and your husband had met up and become friends, so I figured why not us too?" she said, using an overly friendly tone, which only confirmed what Vanilla knew, this was about Tails.

"I see, well come on in, I'll make us some tea and cake." the rabbit said, moving aside so Fiona could walk inside.

After a few moments passed, both girls now sat in Vanilla's living room. Fiona sat on the guest couch with her arms crossed, a cup of tea placed in front of her as Vanilla sat across on the other couch. Like Fiona, she also had her own cup and was deep in thought on what Fiona wanted. She knew why the fox was here, obviously, it involved Tails and the way they'd carried on this past month, granted she'd seen the fox out with Fiona but unlike her Vanilla chose to not let it bother her. Knowing the fiery red vixen wouldn't speak first the MILF chose to.

"So... Fiona, you said Scrouge and my husband are friends now? What made you want to be friends with me? I don't think we'd have that much in common." the rabbit said.

Fiona picked up the cup, looking at the brown liquid inside before she set it down. "Oh, I think we have a lot in common, like a certain..." she trailed off, locking eyes with the rabbit.

* * *

While the two of them were talking, Sally had just pulled back into the driveway of Vanilla's home. She had come to give Vanilla a progress report on how Cream had been doing over the past month since she'd asked for it. Once that was done, she planned to go pay a certain red fox a visit and if need be, beat out of her the identity of this mystery man. Over the past month, Fiona had teased the hell out of her by sending lots of lewd pics with Tails and a few other things, yet she always made sure Sally couldn't tell who it was. Of course, Sally didn't know that Fiona was here at Vanilla's house or that she was about to walk into a possible fight. Reaching the door, she went for the doorbell when she heard yelling, being tempted to burst in she chose to wait upon hearing the topic, this sounded too interesting.

"How long have you been having sex with Tails?!" Fiona said, now that they were past the being pleasant she wasn't holding back. Glaring at the older rabbit who just calmly set down her cup and dabbed her lips with a soft napkin.

"I fail to see how that's any of you're business Fiona, but while we're on the subject. How long have you been fucking him hm?" she asked back coolly, Vanilla may have looked calm, but piss her off and she could fight with the best of them.

Caught off guard by the rabbit's question, Fiona growled. "That don't fucking matter! I say it's my business! Tails is my boyfriend! I found him first and claimed him. You don't get to have him!" So go find your own or go back to your husband!" Fiona yelled, clearly angry with Vanilla as she clenched her fist's now standing up.

Sally stood in front of the door, hearing every word that was said between the two married, well now cheating women within the house. To be honest, she was quite surprised by what she'd heard, to say the least. 'So Tails is the one Fiona's been fucking with hm? And now Vanilla's getting some too?' Sally thought, feeling jealous cause her so-called husband the current soon to be king was a dead fuck in the bedroom and boy she hated it. It was then an idea formed in her mind, naturally, she knew it would be wrong, yet the more lustful, wilder parts of her mind had taken over and made it clear they wanted to be satisfied. If Tails could handle these two, then surely he could handle her.

"Mmm, no! I won't!" Vanilla said as firmly as she could. Locking eyes with the fox she continued, "besides, he's already given me something I know that you don't have," she said, smirking at the fox. "I'm carrying his..." calmly sipping from her tea she spoke "child, so as you can see, he's now mine and will be spending the rest of his days with me and our family. So now why don't you" Vanilla now stood up so she was face to face with Fiona. "go find your own new fuck toy, I heard Scrouge finished with his latest whore, maybe he'll want you again." she said, seeing the now truly enraged look within the fox's eyes.

For one to say Fiona was now truly beyond pissed was an understatement. Yes, she did let Tails finish inside her every time they fucked and she'd yet to end up pregnant which she did plan to have happened soon. But hearing what Vanilla had said only made the fox see red as she knew she couldn't dare let this continue.

"Listen here you, you stupid bitch! Tails is mine! I'll rip that fucking kid from you! I'm the ONLY one Tails is having any kids with!" The fox screamed cracking her knuckles.

Just as Vanilla, prepared to defend herself they both heard the sounds of someone clearing their throat. Both fox and rabbit looked over at the now open door to see Sally standing there, her arms folded over her chest and a sly playful smirk across her face. Slowly they both looked at each other then back at Sally as she began to speak.

"Well, well, now isn't this interesting? Both of you just clearly admitted to fucking Tails, who by the way happens to be a 16-year-old kid." Sally said, "wonder what would happen if someone were to report you?"

Vanilla sat down, deciding not to speak while Fiona growled. "So what? You've no fucking proof it's our word against your own!" she said smugly, knowing she had the princess there only for her smirk to fall flat as Sally held up her phone, a recording app clearly open.

"Great, now the fucking squirrel princess gets involved and has us on recording!" Fiona threw her hands in the air and sat down on the couch pouting, all of her plans were now breaking apart in front of her.

Sally's eye twitched at the squirrel comment by Fiona but she let it slide. "How about we all just calm down, have a seat and a nice long talk?" she suggested, closing the door, she walked over and took a chair to sit on between the two girls. Vanilla just nodded and sipped some of her tea while Fiona sat crossed armed and pouting.

* * *

While the three girls were now having an interesting discussion, Tails had fallen asleep on his bed. His mother now long gone, slowly he blinked a few times before sitting up, some drool on his cheek as he wiped it away. Letting out a soft breath, stretching his back.

"Mm, a walk sounds pretty nice right now, yeah.." He went into the bathroom and cleaned up, splashing some water on his face. He then went downstairs, seeing his mother sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna head off for a quick run, I'll be back later, okay?" he said, grabbing a bottle of water, then headed to open up the door, stopping to grab his MP3 player on the nearby counter.

"Okay hun, have fun," Rosemary said, now going back into her book as he left out the door.

* * *

Back with the three girls, all three of them sat facing each other, Fiona still felt angry but wasn't as mad as before. Vanilla sat calmly, munching on a carrot cake while Sally was now laying out the plans for an idea that would benefit all of them quite well.

"So anyway, rather than fight for Tails, why don't we just make this into a simple club? I mean let's face it, each of us obviously fucked him-" Sally was cut off by Fiona. "You mean we," she said, pointing between herself and Vanilla "fucked him, not you." The chipmunk gave the fox a flat look, but continued. "As I was saying, we each fucked him cause of the fact that our husbands are terrible in the bedroom. I mean Fiona, your's is a grade a cheater, Vanilla your husband is always out with my father and mine? Well, Nuff said. So How about a club where we each have some time with Tails? And can get what we want?" Sally suggested, shuddering slightly at the thought of sleeping with Tails, she wouldn't admit it but she was damp between the legs.

"Oh? And what club would this be hm? Plus why, should we let you join?" Fiona asked, now suspicious of what Sally's possible motives could be.

"I personally think it's a great idea like you said Sally, my husband is rarely home. So it could work out quite well, I think." Vanilla said with a smile.

"Well, we could become like a club, a club of wives who all share one guy, aka Tails. From what you two said he seems so skilled. I'm quite sure he can easily handle us." Sally said, trying to not rub her legs together to give away that she was now turned on.

Fiona and Vanilla looked at each other then the fox looked at Saly. "Wait, why should we let you join? You haven't even fucked Tails! So why don't we just kick you out and keep Tails for ourselves?" Fiona said, now glaring at Sally as Sally glared back.

"Cause if you don't then I'm gonna go right to the cops and spill your little secret right to the police and you'll spend a long time in jail and I'll get him all to myself," Sally said quite firmly enough that even Fiona had to back down.

"Well" Vanilla began, "it's official now, so what shall we name our new little club?" the rabbit asked. A soft smile had formed on her face, cause one she would continue to play with Tails and have some fun, and two, the idea of this club now really excited her and she couldn't wait to see how it would play out.

"Hm. Maybe the ladies club?" Fiona suggested.

"No, what about the three wives?" Sally offered.

"No, too cliche. Um... nah I got it! We'll be The Dissatisfied Wives club!" Fiona said, with both Sally and Vanilla nodding in agreement.

"Sounds perfect," both girls said.

"Then it's official. Now, all we have to do is just keep this a secret from everyone, especially our husbands." Sally said, leaning back in the chair she sat in as she crossed her legs.

"Fine enough for me. Just know I'll take Tails when I want him and that's that. Give me that and everything will be peachy." Fiona said, looking at both girls.

"Hm, why don't we try making a schedule? Then we could decide who gets him each day and such." Vanilla offered as a suggestion.

"Yeah... I can do that. I'll get Nicole to help me make it." Sally said as Fiona raised both her eyes.

"You sure that walking, talking computer of yours won't betray us?" she said, to which Sally growled low.

"Nicole is very loyal only to me. She won't tell anyone if I order her too. Now then if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go pay Tails a much-needed visit." Sally said, now getting up out of the chair.

"Wait a minute, he's mine today!" Fiona said, now standing up to try and block Sally's path only for the chipmunk to glare at her.

"You've been fucking him long enough, this is a club now and you both had your turn so it's mine now. So unless you want this out in the fucking open back off toots!" Sally said, quite firmly while Fiona just glared at her.

Nodding Sally then left happy the matter was resolved while Fiona growled, but said nothing more on the subject.

Calmly setting down her cup and standing up, Vanilla spoke up softly to Fiona. "Shall we maybe inform Tails about this little club? Since he will be the main part of it?"

Both the fox and rabbit looked at each other then laughed. "Nah."

Fiona then left, watching as Sally sped off down the highway while she got back into her own vehicle. Now the club was made and this new game was afoot. The question was who would get Tails in the end? How would this all play out? And just how far would each of them go to keep the others from finding out their plans?

* * *

Tails was enjoying his walk down the street, jamming to some random music on his mp3, he'd fully blocked out the world and had decided his destination would be the local forest. Anytime he went there he always felt at peace and figured that would be the best place to try and solve his issues, swaying his two twin tails behind him happily with each step he took.

Sally meanwhile, had practically broken the speed limit driving to the street Tails lived on, not seeing him she drove a few blocks before spotting the fox walking down the sidewalk towards knothole forest. A sly smirk slowly formed across her thin lips. 'damn, the boy does keep himself in good shape, I wonder how long he can go.' she thought, her blue eyes practically devoured the fox as she checked him out. From his well-toned legs to his flat stomach with a slight six-pack forming, a sexy upper chest and built arms from all the machines he worked on. Course he still had that cute boyish face that she found oh-so-attractive.

Tails who was unaware that he was being watched by Sally continued his walk, panting softly, he could feel his mouth getting dry so he stopped to drink some water. Pulling his bottle off the belt he wore, downing almost half of it one gulp, Sally took that as her chance and pulled up next to him in her car. A dark blue Dodge Charger, it was well kept and looked just like it did the day she'd first gotten it. Sally wouldn't let it be known, but she did like to race and live a little on the dangerous side, but she was the princess so that was the role she'd play.

Tails jumped in surprise, hearing a car pull up behind him, pulling out the headphones he watched as the window rolled down to reveal Sally. A smile forming on his face, the fox walked over, now standing next to her door.

"Hey, Sal, what's up? I didn't think I'd see you here today?" Tails said, both he and Sally had been friends for a long time, granted she was older, but when he'd go on tours with his father to the castle Sally would always take the time to talk and play games with him.

"Oh, not much, just wanted to go out for a drive and I saw you running so I thought I'd say hey," she said, giving Tails her usual soft smile.

"Ah, well I'm just out for a walk, such a nice day I figured why stay inside eh? Even my mother says I spend too much time inside with my inventions." Tails said, laughing nervously as his tails swished behind him.

Sally laughed softly, leaning forward, she smiled. "Hey, why don't you hop in and we'll head down to the beach for some chili dogs? I heard there's a big sale today. My treat?" she asked, pressing a button to unlock the passenger door for Tails.

Looking at her, Tails had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something about this seemed a little...off? Usually, Sally was always business and even when they'd play together, she usually kept it on a professional tone. But now being friendly like this? he wasn't sure. "Well... sure okay!" he said, deciding to go for it and climbed in, buckling himself into the seat as Sally smirked. "Hold on!" Kicking the car into high gear she sped off down the highway.

* * *

While Sally was putting her plan to bed Tails into action. Fiona was now back at home, still pouting over what had just happened at Vanilla's house. She had planned to go there, make the rabbit know her place, then go find Tails and ride out all of her frustrations till the night time. Sadly, that wouldn't happen now, she knew she didn't have much choice in this matter, knowing Sally did have a point against them. Course she could've turned in both of them and kept Tails all for herself, but even she knew that'd be wrong. Not to mention with Sally being the princess soon to be queen it wouldn't end well at all.

Climbing off her bed, Fiona walked over to a nearby wall which looked normal, but if one knew where to look. She pressed into a softer part of said wall and a latch clicked, opening the wall to reveal a safe. Opening it, she looked inside at the thousands of dollars she'd hidden inside there. It was originally money she'd planned to use to escape and disappear, but now that she had Tails it would be used for them both. Sighing she half-heartedly punched the wall, "gotta figure out some way to fix this. So I get Tails and they can just leave us alone!" she said, closing the safe and fixing the wall Fiona knew she couldn't do much else. Tossing off her shirt she walked off into the shower, hoping that would help her think.

* * *

"Um, um hey Sally? I thought we were just going out for lunch? Why are we here at the beach changing rooms?" Tails asked, standing in front of one of the huts while the chipmunk was inside changing.

"Yes, we are going to lunch, I just figured we could go for a nice walk on the beach while we eat. Is that such a bad thing? Plus you don't wanna turn down a beautiful princess like me now would you?" Sally asked from inside the hut.

Tails blushed, knowing what she was asking for wasn't such a bad thing, sighing low enough for only himself to hear. "No, I wouldn't and it's not such a bad thing," he said, now turning around upon hearing the door open.

When she walked out, Tails almost felt his eyes melt away from their sockets at the sight before him.

Rather than wearing her usual attire, Sally was now dressed in just a baby blue bikini, the coverage on her breasts just barely covered her nipples, along with a pair of very short jean denim shorts, he also noticed the straps of what appeared to be a thong riding on her hips as she leaned down to the blushing fox with a grin. "Too sexy for you Tails?" she asked, giggling as he stuttered for a response.

If Tails felt something was wrong before, he was sure of it now, the way Sally had dressed clearly implied she wanted something and now even he worried on what that something was. "Um, well, um.." all he could do was shake his head no as he tried to look at the beach and not the sexy ass chipmunk in front of him.

Giggling she smiled, holding up a bright yellow bag, "why don't you go get the chili dogs and I'll find us a nice private spot to be alone okay?" she suggested, Tails quickly agreed and bolted off towards the food stands.

Watching him leave Sally smirked, she saw exactly where his eyes had been looking, he looked like he wanted to jump and have her right then and there. Course as much as she wanted him too, she knew they couldn't but once they were alone, it was game on.

While walking to get the dogs, Tails knew this would be his chance to escape and get away from what was obviously going to happen. But at the same time, he didn't want to make Sally angrily at him, after all, who knows maybe she was just messing with him. Though deep in the back of his mind Tails knew that wasn't the truth, letting out a breath he reached the stand and waited in the line.

Walking along the beach, Sally felt several of the men eying her like a piece of candy, course they'd never get her. That right was reserved for one person only and that guy was currently getting their food. Looking around, she saw some rocks and smirked, 'those should do' She thought. Walking over to them and looking around, Sally saw a small lake, it was well hidden and had a nice sandy beach with some trees for shade.

"Perfect," she said, reaching into her bag and taking out her phone, texting Tails where to find her then she walked over to get everything ready for the sweet fun they were both about to enjoy.

Tails waited in the line, his mind still thinking on things as he felt his phone buzz. Checking it, he saw Sally's message and looked over to the rocks where she'd gone. Seeing that he now knew what her intention was, "sir?" a voice said and Tails blinked. "Sir?" it asked again and Tails looked at the person standing in the window. "Your order sir?" he asked.

Tails shook his head, then walked over, "yes two chili dogs with everything on them?" the fox said as Tails reached into his belt and handed the man some cash to pay for it. Once he had them the fox walked back over to where Sally was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiti-" Tails began, almost dropping the two dogs when he saw Sally. She was laying on her back on a bright blue towel, an umbrella above her as she stretched with her body now fully exposed, the tight bikini was even tighter on her chest and Tails swore she'd untied the back. Slowly she sat up and grinned at Tails, "cat got your tongue foxy?" she teasingly asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Tails shook his head quickly, then walked over sitting down next to Sally nervously, he tried to avoid looking at her but failed miserably. "Um, here's your chili dog," the fox said, offering it to Sally who took it with a smirk. "Mm, thanks, looks tasty, but I know something even tastier," she said, wriggling her eyebrows which made Tails blush.

Tails had to admit, the way Sally was acting wasn't something he'd expected, she was being so forward, so brazen, granted he'd seen parts of Sally like this before way back when he was still a kit. Yet now she was twenty-five and soon to be married once her husband was made king. So the fact she was acting like this really surprised him.

"Um.. what do you mean something tastier?" Tails asked, feeling nervous as he looked at Sally. She eyed him like a delicious piece of candy as she slowly licked her lips.

"Oh Tails, I think we both know what I meant... So why hide it?" she said, leaning closer to him as one of her hands casually brushed against his left thigh.

"Um, uh, well. um.. what do you mean?" he asked, the feeling of Sally's hand brushing his thigh had sent sparks through the fox's body and he could feel his arousal starting to stir. He watched as Sally leaned closer with that same playful smirk on her face only for her to pull away.

Keeping her eyes locked on him, Tails watched as Sally reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion. Placing it in his hands, she then laid on her stomach and removed the straps of her bikini top. Right now she was topless and if she sat up, Tails would see those well-rounded tits of hers.

"Mmm, would you mind putting some lotion on my back?" she asked, closing her eyes as she rested her head on her arms starting to relax.

Tails held the bottle and looked down at Sally, she appeared to be relaxing as she waited for him to do as she asked. Slowly he took several breaths, then poured some of the lotion onto his hands, reaching forward, trying not to shake he placed his hands on her smooth shoulders and began to rub gently.

"Mmm, that feels so good..." Sally almost moaned, enjoying the feeling of his hands as the rubbed the oil into her shoulders and slowly down her back. Each time he touched her, Sally felt that fire building within her body, especially down between her legs. She knew she was wet, and already turned on at what would soon be happening. Opening up her eyes, she began to speak.

"I know, everything," she said, locking her eyes on his own as Tails froze.

"Don't stop," she said, though it sounded more like an order as his hands worked down her lower back, reaching the hem of her shorts.

'What does she know? She can't know, can she?' he thought, trying not to show the panicking on his face, her skin felt amazing to his touch and it was then he noticed her wedding band was gone off her fingers.

"Um... know um...what?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't say what he felt she was going to say.

Rather than answer, Sally rolled over onto her back, Tails eyes went wide as he saw she still had the top on but it was barely on her breasts. Smirking she reached over and took the bottle tossing it back into Tails hands. "Aren't you gonna do my front?" she asked, using a sweet tone.

"Uh but, but.." he began to say before Sally cut him off. "I'm quite aware of all of your little adventures, playing around like that," she said, now reaching her hands up into her hair as she arched her chest up towards him.

Tails eyes went wide like plates, 'she knows! Oh god, who told her?! Vanilla or Fiona?' he thought now panicking fully. He'd been so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Sally had thrown off the bikini top, revealing her perky sexy tits to him.

Sally, seeing the fox was deep in thought, she grabbed his hands and placed them directly on her soft breasts. Tails gasped and tried to pull his hands away only for her to hold them there. "Ah! AH! Sa-Sally! he said, his hands feeling how soft and amazing they felt while she smirked up at him.

Leaning upwards so she was now, sitting up as she nipped at the tip of Tails twitching sensitive ears, whispering. "Oh yes, you're such a bad, bad fox. Playing with other girls, sleeping with them, fucking them with that big cock of yours. And yet all this time you've had me right here. Needing such a big boy like you to take care of me.."

"Oh.. oh Sally.." Tails said, panting while his ears twitched madly due to the pleasure he felt from her sexy little love bites. Hearing each of those dirty words she said sent chills down his spine and filled his now lust driven mind with lots of kinky images. Slowly his fox hood began to slide out from within his sheath and he knew Sally could see it.

"Mmm, your really a naughty fox, even grabbing my tits," she said, Tails hands still held onto the fleshy mounds, her erect nipples ground against his palms. Sally smirked and using the top of her bikini she grabbed and tied Tails hands behind his back while she pushed him down onto the towel. Sally then moved and sat on top of Tails as she winked down at him.

"I"ll make you so hot that I'll be the only one you'll want," Sally said, now pushing Tails onto his back as she moved over him, placing lots of kisses on his muzzle but not his lips. Soon her lips came down on his own, kissing him deeply, Tails moaned out and kissed her back just as deeply as she kissed him.

He soon broke the kiss as he could feel Sally's moist crotch now grinding slowly against his aching fox hood. Smirking she giggled at his flushed face. "Mmm, do you like that, baby boy?" she asked, sliding a hand down between her legs and trapping his cock between her thighs and pressing it right into the crotch of her shorts. "AH! Sally! Wha-what are you doing?" he asked, moaning as she began to rotate her hips, keeping his cock trapped as she did so. Tails tried to talk again, only for another moan to come out while Sally just ignored him and stayed where she was. Quite happily rubbing his cock harder against her pussy, this made the chipmunk herself moan in pleasure as she really wanted him inside her but wouldn't do it... Yet.

"Well, Tails..? Are you enjoying this?" she asked again, reaching back down to grab and play with his swollen tip, her hot thighs still rubbing his twitching shaft while all Tails could do was moan out even louder.

Sally knew she had him right where she wanted him, slowly she moved now sitting up as she grinned down at Tails. Eyeing the eight-inch cock with the tip aching, licking her lips Sally so badly wanted to taste him but she made herself wait. 'Mmm, looks so much bigger than the pics Fiona showed me.' she thought, feeling excitement rush through her veins as she knew soon it'd be deep within her.

Seeing that Tails still wasn't answering, Sally moved, now sitting upon Tails lap. Right on his hard cock, feeling him throbbing under her as she brought her hands back up into her hair. Pushing her chest out towards Tails again. "Well, since you can't talk.." she began, taking one of her hands and grabbing her own left breast. Taking the hardened nipple between her fingers, pinching it softly, Sally moaned loudly all while at the same time, she ground her crotch harder against Tails cock. The friction caused by this made her bikini bottom rub against her drenched pussy and gave Sally even more pleasure, if she wasn't careful, she'd make herself cum right here.

Tails could only watch as Sally was obviously teasing the fuck outta him, her hand continued to tug harder on her left nipple, sweet moans of pure bliss oozed from her lips as she continued. He could feel her hips moving faster on his shaft, her warm juices now flowed freely soaking his cock and groin. Tails knew his mind could not take much more of this, continuing to watch he saw as Sally took her other hand, unbuttoned the jean shorts and quickly slid her fingers inside. Eagerly she was now fingering her own pussy and made it a point to moan loudly, just to tease Tails even more.

"Mm, oh yes! Right there Tails! That's the spot!" Sally cried out, taking her hand out, she wriggled her fingers with the juices on them. "Have a taste cutie," she said, stuffing her fingers into the fox's mouth, Tails could taste her cum on the digits, it was tangy and a bit sweet. As Sally watched the fox thoroughly lick clean her fingers, slowly she pulled them out, one by one. "Did you like that Tails? Did you like seeing me finger myself?" she asked, using a tone that was more lust driven than before. The fox slowly nodded, unable to take his eyes off the princess's chest. Sally giggled, leaning down to nip his neck hotly. "Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll show you the rest," she said, running her fingers down his chest.

Tails found himself suddenly panting harder than before, his eyes glued onto every part of Sally's body, from her deep reddish brown hair to her slender neck, her cute breasts, down her toned stomach. All the way to the shorts where the big prize rested. He knew this was wrong on so many levels, Sally was the princess of the kingdom! And soon to be queen! Yet his hormone infested mind was saying something else. It screamed at him to give in, take her, and fuck her like the bitch in heat she clearly was. 'Come on! Take her! She's the third hot ass babe to throw herself at you! TAKE HER!' His mind screamed, finally Tails last little resistance broke, even more, letting out a breath, speaking calmly. "Please. I need to see... show me everything..." he said, now finding his lips to be very dry as the sand he laid on.

Sally smiled, knowing she now had Tails under her spell, moving off the young fox, standing up straight. She moved so she was over his face, this way his eyes looked up right at her crotch, slowly grabbing the sides of her jean shorts, Sally pulled them down, painfully slow. Making Tails watch as they went down, first revealing her thin waist, followed by her smooth crotch then finally Tails saw it. Her soaked pussy covered by the blue bikini bottoms. The chipmunk was so soaked the horny fox wondered if Sally was a virgin, she came off like a sex-crazed teenager. Now all she wore was the bikini bottoms as she moved back down, face to face with Tails. Making it a point to sit down right back on his cock, the fox moaned loudly, feeling the heat from her flower as she moved slowly.

Watching everything Sally did, Tails felt his whole body shudder hard, his swollen cock oozed pre like a cow utter oozing milk. It was a constant flow and it really made Tails looked like he'd creamed himself just from all of Sally's nonstop teasing.

"Oh God.. Sally, please... I..." he began, pleading with her, Sally knew he was about to go over the edge, just a little more teasing and he'd be all hers. "Mmm, please what Tails baby? Oh? Do you want this off?" she said, reaching down to pull on the bikini thong, while at the same time brushing her nails over his twitching shaft.

Tails went to answer only to stop as Sally leaned back, sliding her hand back inside the bottoms, running her fingers over her clit. She moaned loudly as she fingered herself, making it a point to call Tails name and tell him how good he felt. Sally eventually couldn't take no more and cried out, cumming hard, spraying her cum inside the thong and all over Tails cock. Leaning forward, she left herself fall down and panted, feeling Tails heartbeat inside his chest.

Seeing Sally masturbate and cum all over his own crotch was the final snapping point for Tails. His eyes were glued to her panting form, and his mind was a hazy lust of want and desire. Nothing else mattered at this moment, maybe it was the constant teasing from Sally, or maybe it was the fact both Fiona and Vanilla had fucked him many, many times. All Tails wanted right now, was to push Sally into the sand, and fuck her till she couldn't walk and he'd spent every last bit of energy he had.

Looking up, Sally saw the pure lustful gaze in Tails eyes, knowing anymore teasing would be pointless now. She finally chose to let the real fun begin. Moving down, Sally was soon faced to face with Tails throbbing girth, the tip had almost doubled in size and he looked ready to burst. Licking her lips, Sally found herself unable to resist and took the whole thing deep into her mouth. All the way down to the base, her tongue worked the whole shaft, stroking it up and down as she sucked him.

Feeling his shaft being engulfed by Sally's wet, hot mouth, Tails screamed out loudly, arching his hips upwards. Making his cock slide deeper into her mouth, the tip reached the back of her throat, Sally gagged but gently pushed him back down, letting him know she'd control the pace as she sucked him.

Pulling away slowly, Sally let his cock slide from her mouth with a soft pop. "Mm, so tasty, should I keep sucking you Tails dear? Or would you rather cum somewhere much hotter and wetter?" she asked, using a sexual tone as she spoke. Looking up at the fox, Sally grinned, Tails didn't answer, he only wanted one thing and that was to cum and cum bad. Getting an idea the chipmunk princess stood back up, removing the thong she wore, she was now as naked as the fox. Sally then moved back down over Tails but this time placed her pussy directly over his face. When Tails went up to lick she stopped him and tsked. "Ah, ah, you can look, but no touch," she said, grabbing his cock again, stroking it a few times, Sally took him back into her mouth.

Tails pouted, moaning in pleasure at the feelings he was getting from Sally. His eyes stayed locked onto her pussy, feeling little droplets of cum as they fell onto his face. He could feel as Sally grabbed and rubbed on his fuzzy, furry balls, squeezing them while bobbing her head up and down all over his shaft. The fox was so focused on the pleasure she was giving him, he was caught by surprise when he saw her fingers had moved back down and had spread open her soaked lips. Allowing him to see the pink fleshy insides as she sucked him faster, then just before he came, she stopped cold turkey and Tails whined loudly only for Sally to move as she was now over his cock.

"Mmm, fuck! I can't wait anymore! I want it and I want it now!" she said, locking eyes with Tails as she grabbed his cock then rubbed the tip against her moist flower. Moaning out, Sally then slammed her hips down, taking him inside her all the way to the base as they both howled and moaned so loudly they were sure everyone on the beach heard them but they didn't give a fuck.

Both of them moaned out, having lost their minds to the intense pleasure they felt, Sally felt her pussy being stretched further than ever before. No toy or even her so-called husband could make her feel as good as she felt right now. Tails cock felt so amazingly good and she knew he loved how tight her pussy felt, squeezing and stroking his cock as she bounced her hips up and down. The look on Tails face told her all she needed to know, locking her eyes upon his own, arching up her hips till only his tip was inside her, Sally then slammed down hard taking him balls deep back inside her wet flower.

Together they made a steady rhythm of hard thrusts and loud, intense moans, every time Sally's hips slammed down upon his crotch, Tails could feel the head of his cock ramming into her cervix which only made her scream louder. Sally tightened her pussy even more around his shaft, wanting to milk him for all of that warm cum she could feel rushing up from inside his balls.

Sally had never felt so good in her life, all of the time she'd masturbated to the images Fiona had sent, imagining Tails cock so deep inside her, it was nothing like this, this was a true pleasure and she loved every moment of it. Throwing her head back Sally screamed loudly. "AH! YES! Tails! Oh yes! Fuck! I'm gonna! I'm gonna cum!" Unable to hold it back, the princess finally came again, even harder than before, her pussy squeezes his cock hard in a vice-like grip, spraying her warm hot cum all over his throbbing fox hood.

The instant she came Tails finally couldn't take it anymore, trying to push her off but unable to, he screamed out. "AH! Sally, I'm going to, get off!" he said, trying to not cum inside her, but she just ignored him, slamming down her hips harder as she rode out her intense orgasm. Tails unable to take it gave it and came just as hard as Sally did, all the teasing and rough fucking having done its job. He felt his shaft, shoot out ten thick fertile strands of warm fox seed deep inside her womb, guaranteed to impregnate her for sure.

Sally felt when Tails shot his load inside her, but she didn't care, all she cared about was enjoying the mind-numbing pleasure that went through her whole body after a few moments had passed, she fell down on top of Tails. Panting hard as she tried to catch her breath, leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek smiling at him. "That, that was fucking unbelievable," she said, reaching and untieing Tails hands, freeing him so they could cuddle. But boy did she get a surprise when Tails shocked her by grabbing the princess by her hair and pushed her down onto all fours.

Sally gasped in surprise, feeling Tails cock hadn't calmed down at all, he was still rock hard inside her pussy and to her enjoyment, began to pound his hips harder against her own. Making his cock thrust back into her cum filled pussy, every thrust he caused made the hot cum swish around inside her, dripping down onto the sand, Sally screamed out, in a mixture of pain but also pleasure. She was still so sensitive, but also felt so damn good.

"OH! Fuck! Tails.. wa-wait! AH GODS DON"T STOP!" she screamed out, her pussy clenched hard around his cock, feeling another orgasm rushing through her body, the force of Tails hard, rough thrusts felt so good that she just didn't care anymore. Each of them moaning loudly, Sally could hear Tails growling as well as grunting while he thrust, grabbing both of her hands and pulling them behind her, forcing her body to arch back to him. So this way each time he rammed into her, it'd make her body lurch forward only to be pulled back onto his hard cock. Using one hand to keep her's trapped, he took the other and began to tease and slap Sally's swaying breasts. This only turned her on even more as she felt like a real bitch in heat being dominated by a sexy stud of a man.

"Ah! Oh God! Tails I"ma cum! I'm gonna cum again!" she called out, yelping out in pain and shock when the fox slapped her ass, making the cheeks sting a beat red as he did it again and again. Growling louder, he grabbed her left breast and gave it a hard squeeze, twisting her erect nipple while Sally just screamed out and arched back to him. It soon became too much and Sally let out a loud scream of pleasure as she came even harder than before A puddle of hot cum pooled down between her legs and his own, but even while the princess came Tails still didn't stop.

Feeling Sally cum all over again, her pussy squeezing his shaft, Tails only thrust faster, after a few more deep rough thrusts inside her, he threw his head back and came hard inside her all over again. Shooting another ten strands inside her already filled womb, if Sally wasn't pregnant before she sure would be now.

Together, both of them rode out their orgasms and soon fell down onto the warm sand of the beach, panting hard neither of them moved. Just enjoyed the blissful afterglow of what they'd just finished. Sally smiled and leaned over to kiss Tails muzzle.

"I don't know what that was... but fucking damn!" she said, now feeling one hundred percent satisfied than ever before. Finally, she'd gotten what she wanted and it was everything she'd wanted plus so much more.

Tails still held a glazed look in his eyes as he panted, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Sally. "I, I'm not sure either, I, I just went with my instincts, it's like something else took over," he said, blushing softly, still feeling himself inside Sally.

The chipmunk just smiled and kissed Tails again and again. "It doesn't matter, let's just enjoy this okay?" she said, smiling and pulling him closer, neither of them caring if someone saw them or not.

Unknown to both Sally and Tails they had been watched, Nicole being curious on what Sally was up to had followed her from Vanilla's house all the way to the beach now where she'd just watched the two of them have mind-blowing sex. Course that wasn't all Nicole had done, currently, her clothes were tossed to the side, she was on her knees behind a rock, two fingers deep inside her pussy as she cried out. Cumming hard and spraying her warm cum all over her fingers and the sand, watching the two of them have sex had made Nicole incredibly horny.

Panting hard, looking over from behind her hiding spot to see the two of them cuddling and enjoying themselves. "I, I must, no need to experience that!" she said, low enough only for herself to hear.

Pulling her fingers out from her drenched pussy, Nicole wriggled them, seeing the sticky juices that covered them, slowly she licked it off and enjoyed the delicious taste. Granted Nicole only had been in a real Mobian body for a few months now, she had experienced a lot of firsts, but Sally had never mentioned sex or the fact that it could feel so good. First, she had watched them out of curiosity, but the urges came and now she'd just gotten off to her best friend doing it. Feeling a slight pang of guilt Nicole had made up her mind.

"That was an incredible feeling, but if it feels that good by myself, I wonder... Is it better with a male?" she whispered in thought. One thing was for sure, she would be paying Tails a visit and she would find out on her own.

* * *

Rosemary sat at home, checking her watch, seeing it was now 9:32pm, frowning she looked towards the door. Tails still weren't home and he'd left for his walk hours ago, she had texted him and he said that he was at the beach with a friend. Rosemary was tempted to drive there and get her son, but she chose not to, she'd just confront him when he came home.

Closing her eyes, letting out a slow breath Rosemary was worried for her son, yet she also was dealing with her own issues. As of late, she'd been feeling incredibly horny, so much so that she'd been getting off any chance she should go. She had thought it would go away, but it didn't. Sighing again, she looked around, making sure that she was alone, Rosemary reached down and yanked off her purple dress, leaving her clad in only black panties with a matching bra. Those soon were long gone too, and she was now naked on the couch, laying on her back, sliding a hand down between her legs the foxy milf purred in pleasure, sliding her fingers along her slit several times.

Her juices oozed out and she found herself picturing that mysterious man again, but this time it was a much hotter scene, she was bent over the couch, on her stomach, he was behind her fucking her roughly and hard. She was so into the fantasy she could hear the slapping of skin on skin, the sounds of her pussy as she swallowed his cock. Moaning out, Rosemary was now on her stomach, her ass high in the air as she fingered herself harder than before. Stroking and rubbing her clit, the mysterious man, whoever he was grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back.

The fox screamed out, feeling so close as she grabbed and rubbed her own tits. "Oh! Yes! I'm sooo close!" A few more moments passed before the sexy fox came hard, spraying her cum all over her couch and fingers, falling down she panted, enjoying the blissful pleasure she felt. Soon her eyes opened and went wide, jumping up, she quickly ran upstairs to shower, hoping to be done before her son came home. Whoever this man was that was haunting her dreams was making her crazy with lust... though little did she know, he was closer than she thought.

(End Of Chapter 3.1)

* * *

AN: Well that's chapter three. Do let me know whatja think in the comments. As always I'm open to idea's and such. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, here's chapter four! I made some real changes to this one so I hope you enjoy it. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 4.1

Two weeks had passed since Tails had slept with Sally on the beach, only that wasn't the only time. The very next day she'd picked him up again and they fucked in her car in a nearby alley. Course both Fiona and Vanilla weren't going to wait so even they had come and taken him for there own little adventures. Luckily for Tails, today was a free day for him, so he was now out shopping with his mother who seemed quite... distracted. Course while he was doing that, his three "lovers" were having a meeting of their club.

"Well fuck, you two were not kidding, that boy is damn, no unbelievably good!" Sally said, the three of them were at Fiona's house for this weeks meeting. "I'm getting so wet just thinking about another go with him." Sally had her legs crossed as she spoke, trying to not let the other two see how turned on she was.

"Yeah, yeah well he's all mine today, I don't care what you two say. I've been patient long enough." Fiona said, picking up a chocolate chip cookie from a tray and munching on it. She currently sat across from Sally while Vanilla sat on the same couch she did.

"Have you figured out a schedule that will work for us all Sally?" Vanilla asked, reaching she took a sip of tea from her cup. Like Fiona the horny rabbit was already quite wet just thinking about Tails plowing her flower again. Though she did know that next time she was gonna up the fun a little.

"Oh, yes, Nicole did make up one for us. I had to tell a little lie but it worked." Sally reached into her vest pocket, pulling out a slip of paper, setting it on the table. Each of the girls could see their names and which days they had next to them. "After discussing our daily routines and such we decided that Fiona, you get Monday, Tuesday. Vanilla your on Wednesday, Thursdays. Then Friday and Saturdays are mine. Sunday is a free day so we can make it whoever gets to him first gets him for the day, or let him take it as a day off." Sally said, pointing out everything on the paper as she spoke.

"Hold it! Now wait just a minute! Why do you get Friday and Saturday?!" Fiona spoke up, a pout on her face, "those are clearly the best days!"

Sally was about to comment but was cut off by Vanilla. "Now, now no need for us to fight. Maybe we can change it each week? Like for example Sally gets the first weekend, Fiona you get the second and myself the third" the rabbit suggested.

"Well we could, but it could cause some suspicion? What if his mother caught on? Or worse?" Sally said, putting the paper back into her bag as she looked at the other two.

"Maybe, or maybe we should cut back on the sex and go to one day a week?" Fiona said, it was silent for a moment before all three girls laughed and shook their heads.

"Why don't we just work it around our schedules? After all we can't let anyone find out, especially our husbands. I do love mine but I need a man!" Vanilla said, surprising both Fiona and Sally. "Though he is gone most of the time cause of his work. So I can work with anything." the rabbit milf sipped her tea again.

"True. Plus Scrouge is always out chasing some random bitch, hell the other night he brought home some fox named Zooey and fucked her right in our bed. Stupid fucker didn't think I was home." Fiona said, a look of annoyance and some anger plastered across her face.

"Wow, did she even cum?" Sally asked, only to be shot a glare by the fox. "Anyways, mine's busy with my father, he just loves being called the so called perfect life form." Sally gagged as she spoke.

"I don't see how he's perfect if he can't even make you cum, but a 16 year old fox kit can" Fiona said, smirking as Sally now glared at her.

"Well, I think we should call this a finished meeting, I need to go pick up Cream." Vanilla said, standing up, and grabbing her keys.

"Yeah, and I got a lunch date with my mother" Sally said, soon both her and Vanilla were gone leaving Fiona home alone. She checked her phone and saw it was barely past 1pm. Recalling her texts from Tails that morning she knew he was out shopping with his mother. Slowly an idea began to form in her mind, it'd been three days since she and Tails last fucked. Knowing the other two may make a move first, Fiona quickly bolted into her bedroom, changed then left her house.

* * *

"Miles hun, grab me that box off the top shelf would you please?" Rosemary asked, checking off another item on her shopping list.

"Yes, mother," the young fox said, reaching onto the shelf, grabbing said item and placing it into the half full cart.

It so far had been an interesting morning for Tails, he'd woken up to some dirty texts from Fiona. Headed to the bathroom the kit had taken a shower, only when he got out his mother walked into the bathroom, seeing him fully naked and with a hard on. Since while he showered he'd been thinking of Fiona, course Tails had been embarrassed as heck only his mother laughed. Told him she'd seen it before when he was a baby then to hurry up cause they were going shopping.

As the walked though the store, shopping away, Rosemary found herself staring at her son quite a bit. She would never tell him but seeing his erection that morning had gotten her wet, she'd gotten herself off while taking her own quick shower feeling slightly disgusted at the thought her son had caused her to get off. Tails certainly did take after his father in the size department though she'd wagered he was probably an inch or two bigger. While they walked she noticed her son staring at her so she began talking.

"So, I see you've been pretty busy helping out all of those girls. Even Sally, must be making a lot of money I assume?" she asked, curious but also with some suspicion.

Tails almost dropped the glass of grape jam he'd been holding. Trying not to blush, as he placed it in the cart. "Ah, yeah.. It's been fine. It's always more tech stuff then manual labor, apparently I'm so good they prefer me over there own husbands. I was thinking maybe I should open my own handyman business." Tails said, laughing embarrassed, hoping his mother wouldn't pry any further.

"Maybe, just make sure you don't overwork yourself okay hun?" she said, smiling then bending over to grab some flour, Rosemary was wearing a shirt and jeans today so when she bent over, Tails caught a glimpse of the purple boyshorts she was wearing. Quickly he blushed and looked away.

"I, I promise I won't mother," he said, only to almost jump out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Isn't this a lovely surprise? Hello Mrs. Prower, hello Tails." Fiona said, a friendly smile on her face as she pushed her cart over to them. Tails looked over at the red vixen, today she wore a white tank top, with a black leather jacket and skin tight black skinny jeans.

"Hello, Fiona, doing you're weekly shopping too?" Rosemary asked, a smile on her face as she motioned to the foxes cart.

"Oh yeah, Scrouge was thinking of hosting a BBQ this weekend so I thought I'd grab some supplies for it, just in case." Fiona said, grabbing some BBQ chips and placing them in her cart. Which also held some meat, some soda, namely Mobius two top brands. 'Dr. Mobius, and Moboi." (xD If you guess what sodas they are ya get 10 points lol.)

While the two women chatted, Tails noticed that every time Fiona looked at him, she'd slowly sway her hips towards him. Sending a clear signal of what she wanted, plus Tails swore he could see her nipples through her white top.

"That sure sounds lovely, we'll have to make sure we attend, right Miles?" Rosemary asked, looking down at her young son.

"Oh, um, yes I'll be there." Tails said, trying to hide the fact he felt flustered and slightly turned on.

"I'm happy to hear that!" Fiona said, "well I'll catch ya all later, need to finish my shopping." she smiled, walking back them, once she walked by Tails her hand quickly slipped a note into the kit's own as she turned the corner and left.

"She really is such a nice lady, maybe one day you'll meet someone cute like her to marry Miles," Rosemary said playfully teasing the fox.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure... Wait what?!" Tails asked, blushing a crimson red while his mother giggled.

"I'm kidding hun, now go grab me five apples then meet me at the check out." she said, walking away leaving Tails standing in the aisle.

Tails nodded, walking off towards the location of said apples. While he walked, he opened the note reading what it said. "Hey sexy stud. it's been a few days and I need your cock in my wet pussy sooo bad. Ditch your mother and join me in the bathroom. I'll be waiting, ;3 you're baby Fi~" Tails blushed even more, then noticed the note said something else. "Ps. Check your phone." He knew it was pretty obvious what Fiona wanted, reaching into his glove the fox took out his phone. Seeing he had an MMS message, he downloaded and opened it only for his eyes to almost bulge from his head. The photo was a picture of Fiona sitting in the toilet stall, her jacket the only thing she was wearing besides her black G-string and the message said "come get me big boy."

Grabbing the apples she wanted, Tails ran back up to her mother and placed them in the basket. "Hey mom? Sonic just texted me and want's me to meet em at the park. Is it okay if I go?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm due to the fiery red vixens actions.

Rosemary looked down at her son, now a bit suspicious. It was odd he'd want to leave right after they encountered Fiona, plus she knew Sonic wasn't home today, Bernadette had told her she was taking the hedgehog to his doc appt. 'Maybe he got home early' she thought, then nodded at Tails. "Okay, but be home before it gets too dark, if you do what you did back when you went to the beach it's three months of grounding for you."

Tails nodded, knowing that was a very real threat by his mother. "I will, thanks mom!" he said, now running off towards the front of the store.

Tails ran towards the front, he hated lieing to his mother but it was better than her finding out the real truth. Upon reaching the front, Tails walked over towards the two bathrooms. He figured Fiona was obvious in the ladies one but suddenly a feeling of nervousness overcame Tails, he couldn't go in there.

"Hey! Over here!" Fiona said, having pushed open the door, Tails felt his cheeks redden more so he slowly looked around to make sure no one saw him. Then bolted right into the ladies room, only to be grabbed and yanked into a stall by the sexy red vixen.

Hearing the click of the lock, Tails found himself pinned onto the wall of the stall, Fiona was kissing him hard and roughly. Her tongue was deep within his mouth, dueling his own for control of a passionate dominating kiss. Clearly she'd missed him a lot more then he thought she did.

The kiss continued on for several moments before Fiona slowly pulled back. "Fucking hell I missed that." she said, now letting him go, allowing Tails to sit on the toilet as he looked at her. She looked exactly like she had in that pic, wearing just her jacket and matching g-string.

"Uh, um Fiona? Should we really be doing this here? In such a place?" he asked nervously, watching as the fox turned around, sliding off the jacket from her sexy hot form. Leaving her now in just her panties as she turned to face him. Slowly she climbed into his lap, sitting down with his hard cock now pressing into the crotch of her underwear.

"Shut up and fuck me! I don't care I need it!" she commanded, taking and pressing his face into her chest, right between her soft breasts. "Suck my tits!" she said clearly not taking no for an answer.

Tails knew better than to disobey her, he'd learned that the hard way when one day he didn't eat her out like she asked. So she tortured him by making him watch her masturbate for two hours while he was tied to a chair. Nodding at the female, he moved down and began to lick and kiss all over the fleshy mounds. Reaching up with his hands to fondle and squeeze them, running his tongue across her erect nipples.

"Mmm, fuck yesssss, just like that baby.." Fiona cooed, enjoying his actions as Tails sucked both her nipples like a child feeding for warm milk. Though as much as she enjoyed this, there was something else she wanted much, much more.

Pulling away from Tails, Fiona spoke. "Get that cock out now!" she ordered, now aching up her hips so she could pull her g-string to the side. Revealing her drenched soaked pussy. She watched as Tails cock slid out from his sheath, the tip smeared with pre and the shaft itself aching for release. Smirking, the sexy fox moved herself over his baby maker. Lining it up with her pussy as she slid down and let out a very loud moan of pleasure as Tails was now balls deep within her.

"OH! FUCK! YES! Oh yes! Fuck I missed this!" Fiona moaned out, the feeling of Tails hard cock now deep inside her was exactly what she wanted. Oh how she needed this, feeling his shaft spear through her tight inner walls as he fucked her.

Tails couldn't help but to moan out, arching his hip upwards so that he moved with Fiona, the two of them going slowly at first. Soon they got faster and harder, the sounds of skin slapping agaisnt skin could be heard, along with the sounds of her pussy swallowing his cock. Both of them so deep into their pleasure, they soon instantly stopped in fear when they heard the door open. A random woman had entered the restroom next to them.

"Shhh! Don't move!" Fiona whispered into Tails ear as she pressed down onto him. As much as she wanted to move and keep riding him hard the risk of being seen wouldn't be good. Course this would be the perfect chance for Tails to tease the hell out of Fiona but even he felt subservient to her. She was a hell of a dom yet like with Sally the other day, he could feel those same instincts taking over his mind.

A sly evil grin crossing the young foxes face as he slowly arched his hips upwards into Fiona's own. Her pussy had gotten even tighter since they'd heard the person in the stall next to them. The female fox looked down at him almost gasping in surprise by Tails actions.

Knowing that another female was in the bathroom should have made them both stop right? Wrong, Fiona had to bite down hard on her lips as Tails now pinned her up agaisnt the stall door. Slamming the tip of his swollen cock now balls deep inside the tight female's wet slit. She had to admit this was very fucking hot, the thrill of being caught now pushed to the extreme as Tails had his way with her.

Trying her hardest not to moan out, Fiona could feel his cock sliding in and out of her wet folds, inch by slow inch, course Tails himself was trying not to moan out but she felt so damn good he didn't even care. Her pussy felt so hot and so tight, he just loved it.

With his whole shaft ramming deeper and harder inside her, Fiona found herself practically wishing the lady in the next stall would hurry and leave. She wanted to scream so badly, her eyes nearly burst from her head as she felt Tails now kissing down along her neck, his fangs caressing the soft skin. She could also feel his hands grab and cup her own swaying breasts again. Her own went up to join him, helping him to squeeze and toy with them, pulling her nipples forward as she slammed back against him. Both of them could feel their orgasms approaching yet neither wanted this to end. Fiona finally couldn't hold it anymore as Tails fingers now began to tease and stroke her hard little clit, throwing her head back the fox moaned loudly.

The person in the stall next to them was certainly caught by surprise upon hearing Fiona's loud moan of pleasure. When she first walked into the bathroom she thought she'd heard someone doing it but now she knew for sure. Being as quiet as she could the female stood on the toilet and looked into the stall next to her. Only for her eyes to become wide like two plates, seeing Tails, ramming his huge cock into a red furred female fox.

'Oh my gosh that's Tails! And he's fucking someone!' she thought, course seeing the two going at it. The woman herself became quite wet and horny at the sight, as she watched them a single hand slid down between her legs and she began to finger her own slit. Finding it wet and now soaked with juices, holding back her moans she soon had two fingers deep within herself and was fingering her pussy as quickly as she could. It'd been so long since she'd last gotten laid she couldn't help but do this.

Watching the two of them, especially the way Tails fox handled the females tits only made her hotter, it didn't take her very long to reach an orgasm just at the same moment as the two she watched reached their own.

"Oh! AH! Fiona, I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Tails warned, getting ready to pull out only for Fiona to wrap her legs around him and trap him inside her. "No! Inside!" she commanded, moving her hips faster as they both screamed out and Tails felt himself cum hard. Shooting eight thick strands of warm fox seed deep into Fiona's open womb, filling it completely and fully.

The moment she felt his hot cum inside her, Fiona gave into her feelings and came just as hard as he did. Spraying her hot cum all over his throbbing cock and down each of their legs, both of them riding out their orgasms for as long as possible.

The female in the second stall watching them came just as hard as the two foxes did. She fell down onto the toilet, spraying her hot cum all over her fingers and herself as she bit her own shirt to hold back her intense orgasm.

Together they both fell back onto the toilet and Fiona smirked down at Tails, slowly she moved away from him, his spent cock sliding out of her cum filled flower. Thick globs of hot seed soon flowed out down between her legs but she didn't even care.

"Mmm, such a good boy. I loved how you took control like that..." she whispered, leaning down placing a soft kiss across his muzzle. "Get dressed, we'll go eat somewhere then I'll take you home." Fiona then bent over and began to clean up and redress as Tails did the same.

Once they were both finished cleaning up, Fiona made sure the coast was clear before pulling Tails out and they quickly ran out to her car. Once inside and driving off, the young fox had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time he'd be getting it on today...

Once the two foxes had left, the person in the stall walked out, it was Bernadette. Sonic's mother, she still could not believe what she had just witnessed. Nor the fact she'd just gotten off to it, granted yes her husband was a robot and couldn't really give her what she wanted but now even she knew, she wanted a piece of Tails for herself.

* * *

Sally was currently back at the castle, after having finished lunch with her mother, she had invited Nicole into her room for an friendly chat. Sally had noticed the lynx seemed to be quite distracted ever since the day she'd taken Tails to the beach and did it. Slowly she studied the cyber lynx carefully, it was obvious something was on her mind with the slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"So... How have you been faring lately?" Sally asked. "I know I've been pretty busy, I am sorry I haven't had much time for you." the princess finished, now picking up her cup of steaming coffee and taking a slight sip.

"It's okay, and I'm alright.. I know I've only had this real body for a few months, and all these new experiences have been somewhat... Overwhelming, but I am truly grateful for it." Nicole said, having been taken from her thoughts. She still couldn't get the images of Sally fucking Tails on that sandy beach out of her mind. Suddenly she found herself feeling nervous under the princesses gaze, Nicole would not admit it but she had spent many a few days, getting off to the memory of what she saw.

Sally noticed how Nicole seemed to fidget and was now looking away from her, this made her feel suspicious. She did suspect that Nicole knew about her little affair with Tails. The lynx did have a habit of keeping track of everything she did. "Nicole" she began, "is there something you would like to tell me? You know you can tell me anything." she said, placing her hand on the lynx's own in a comforting motion.

The cyber lynx looked over at Sally, unable to meet her gaze, feeling unsure if she should say that she knew what happened. Knowing Sally could easily see if she was lieing. "Well, I um..." she found herself now trailing off.

Suddenly, before she could continue, the chipmunk had gotten up and grabbed Nicole by her hands. Dragging her over to the nearby bed and tossing her onto it. The lynx let out a gasp as Sally now climbed ontop of her and sat down on Nicole's lap with a sly smirk on her face. "I'm quite sure I know what it is. You saw me and Tails didn't you Nicole?"

The red blush that stained the lynx's cheeks along with the way she averted her green eyes told Sally all that she needed to know. Yep Nicole had certainty saw them, now she just needed to figure out how to handle this. She could have ordered the lynx not to tell anyone, but that seemed to easy, no she was in the mood for something more... fun.

"Mm, well this sure is an interesting situation. I'm quite sure you won't go telling anyone about this... But I still need to make sure that you keep quiet." Sally said, now reaching over into her pillows, pulling out a thick black metal box with a coded lock.

Nicole blinked curious, wondering what was inside. "I, I promise Sally, I won't tell, I'm sorry I watched, it was just so... so hot.. the way he did that with you.." Nicole could feel her face heating up with every word she spoke.

Sally just smiled down at her young friend, Nicole was like a sister to her and she knew she could trust her. But still a lesson needed to be taught. "Oh? It was, huh? Then I'm sure that you'll find this so much hotter." the last thing Nicole saw before she was blindfolded by a black cloth was Sally taking out some leather ropes...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was finally headed back home, having managed to get away from Fiona. At said lunch they had, she blew him under the table and made him shoot his load all over her face. He wasn't sure why, but as of late Fiona had been very possessive of him, almost like she did not want anyone else to touch him.

"I think maybe, just maybe I need a vacation from all of this.. maybe I should see if Knux is willing to let me stay for a week." the fox mumbled, walking up to his house and going inside, only to be surprised at the sight in front of him. His mother Rosemary was sitting on the couch, dressed up in a sexy black gown, it left a lot of back exposed and had a decent sized gap to show off her cleavage. Sitting across from her was Vanilla, who wore her usual pink and white dress but that wasn't all. Cream sat next to her and she smiled huge when he walked in.

"Miles, hunni I'm glad your home. How was it hanging out with Sonic?" his mother asked, smiling oddly happily for some reason.

"Oh, it was good. We played some games and had chili dogs. Uh, why is Mrs. Rabbit and Cream here?" he asked, curiously, but also wary, Tails knew Vanilla wouldn't possibly try to fuck him with his mother around, would she?

"She agreed to come keep an eye on you tonight while you're father and I go out. I'm going to be gone all night and yes I know your 16 but I still worry." Rosemary said, walking over, she grabbed her purse and kissed Tails on the cheek. "Be good and get some rest dear, you look tired." she said, noticing the bags under his eyes. After patting him on the head she left to meet her husband, hopefully after tonight that mysterious heat would finally go away she hoped.

Now the house was left with just three people, Tails, Vanilla, and her daughter Cream, who seemed oddly nervous yet excited. "So..." Tails began, unsure of what to say or do next, Vanilla just sat there with Cream. A soft smile plastered on her face, though inside her eyes there seemed to be a playful glint.

"Well, first I think we'll go change, let's go Cream." Vanilla said, standing up both her and her daughter left the room, the rabbit milf carrying a pink and white bag with her. Walking into Rosemary's bedroom Tails heard the door lock and blinked.

"Well...Okay? I guess their changing for bed or something.." he said, knowing they'd be spending the night. He didn't know what Vanilla was up to but since Cream was here, he knew she wouldn't try anything. Scratching his left ear, the fox went upstairs into his room, a few good hours of gaming sounded like the perfect stress release for him right now.

Inside the bedroom, both girls were busy dressing up for the night they had planned for Tails. This had worked out quite perfectly for them, course Vanilla knew if Fiona or Sally had known Tails was alone tonight they'd have made a move. But she beat them to the punch and now everything would work out perfectly.

"Um, mom? Are you sure it's okay for us to do this?" Cream asked, pulling on some black stockings as her mother smiled. "Trust me dear, he's gonna love this, plus I know you have a cute little crush on him. So take tonight and show him how you feel." Vanilla said, putting on the last few touches of their outfits. Once ready they both opened the door and walked out to go see Tails.

* * *

Back with Sally and Nicole, things had certainty become hot and heavy, the lynx was blindfolded and tied down to Sally's bed. With the chipmunk now sitting on top of her. A sly smirk crossed her face as she reached over to grab a few extra toys.

"Please, Sally I promise I won't say anything to-Mmph! Mmph!" Nicole was cut off by the feeling of a red rubber ball now stuffed into her mouth. Holding her lips open but preventing her from talking as Sally giggled.

"Oh, I do believe you.. Nicole.. I know you would never betray me. I just want to make sure of it ya know?" she said, leaning down to the lynx, taking her hot tongue and running it slowly up Nicole's neck. Making the cyber lynx moan out into the gag.

Nicole's whole body shuddered hard, the feeling of Sally's wet appendage gliding along her skin felt so much more intense. Since her vision was blocked all her other senses had become stronger, feeling a warm heat beginning to pool between her legs. All the lynx could do now was lay there and wait to see what Sally had in mind for them both.

* * *

Back with Tails and the two girls, they had finally left the bathroom, knowing Tails was probably in his room. Vanilla walked up and knocked softly on the door, Cream followed behind her feeling excited but also nervous for what was about to happen.

"Tails, hun? Can we come in?" the older rabbit asked, waiting for his answer with a smile plastered on her face.

The young fox didn't hear them since he was wearing some headphones, playing a new FPS on his computer, really deep into said game. Vanilla waited for several seconds, then opened the door to peek inside, spotting Tails sitting at his desk playing away she couldn't help but to giggle.

'Boy's and their games' she thought, walking into the room, pulling Cream along with her till they both stood behind the polite fox. Smirking Vanilla moved and now stood in front of Tails, blocking his view of the game. Once his eyes locked on her, Tails dropped his remote at the mind numbing sight, but Vanilla just giggled and pointed behind her and when Tails looked and saw Cream, he just about fainted.

"Uh, um.. girls?" he began, looking at the two sights. Both girls were dressed in such a way it was obvious what they wanted. Vanilla wore only a transparent white button shirt, the top two buttons left open showing off a lot of cleavage. The shirt was so tight it clung to her like a second skin, Tails was sure her breasts would pop out at any moment. She also wore a short black and red checkered mini skirt, a pink lacy thong, and long white stockings. Safe to say, Vanilla looked like a kinky naughty babysitter. Now Cream like her mother wore a white button shirt, but this one fit her quite comfy and she wore a matching blue tie with it. She also wore long black stockings and even a blue mini skirt, giggling she hitched it up, just a tad. Showing Tails the cute white panties she wore with little red hearts dotted all over them.

Giggling, both girls winked at Tails as Vanilla moved and climbed into Tails lap. Pulling his arms around her waist as she buried his face into her well shaped bust. "Yes Miles?" she asked, while Cream moved behind him and began to nip at the foxes twitching ears.

Tails felt his face buried into Vanilla's chest, the horny rabbit moaned out and reached down pulling him up. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss as she ran her hands down all over his back. Cream had now moved so she could place kisses along the foxes neck, suckling on the soft skin, making him moan out more into Vanilla's mouth.

Slowly, Tails kissed her back, he yelped slightly when she pulled him off the chair and onto her lap on his bed. They kissed deeper till Vanilla broke the kiss, only for Cream to steal a taste and bring her lips down upon his own. To Tails surprise Cream was a more wild kisser than her mother, her tongue quickly invaded his mouth and worked dueling his own as Vanilla giggled, watching them then she placed kisses down all over Tails chest, working her way down which caused the fox to break his kiss with Cream.

"Ah, Va-AH Vanilla? What are you up to?" he asked, panting softly, his lips somewhat bruised from Cream's kiss as the older rabbit just continued to kiss and nip down his neck. She giggled and rather then answer him, the horny rabbit moved up and kissed him again while Cream pouted, not wanting to be left out, she joined the kiss and soon Tails had two rabbit tongues down his throat.

* * *

With Sally and Nicole, the lynx was screaming out moans into the gag, it was covered in drool, which oozed down her face. The chipmunk was now biting and placing dozens of kisses all over the lynx's neck. Her actions having bruised the skin a deep red, covering it with lots of hickeys. Sally was clearly enjoying herself, moving down she soon found herself face to face with Nicole's perky B-cup sized breasts.

"You've got such lovely tits, Nicole, I admit I've stared at them quite a few times when we bathe together. I've always wanted to touch them..." she said.

No longer holding herself back, Sally grabbed the left one in her hand, feeling the fleshy mound. Slowly she rubbed it in slow circles, then squeezed it. Feeling the way it changed shape in her hand as her fingers wrapped around it. The squeeze caused Nicole to moan out louder into the gag, arching her chest upwards she wanted more of Sally's touch. Her hands tugged harder at the binds, so badly she wanted to be free, to see what the princess was doing to her. Yet deep inside she found this to be incredibly arousing, trapped like this and at the mercy of Sally's whim.

"I just know you wanna scream for me," she cooed into the cyber lynx's ear. Leaning down, still holding the left breast in her hand. Sally took the hardened little bud into her mouth and began to suck away, only adding to everything the lynx currently felt.

* * *

"AH! Girl's that's!" Tails cried out. He was now sitting back in his chair with his game remote back in his hands. Both horny rabbits were now sitting down between his legs, wearing only their skirts, stockings and panties as they were currently licking his throbbing fox hood. While Cream ran her tongue down the base of his shaft, Vanilla let the tip of his cock pop from her mouth as she grinned up at the panting fox.

"Oh? That's what hunni?" she asked, swirling her tongue back all over his hard tip while Cream suckled the whole left side of his cock only adding to the foxes pleasure.

"That's, the-ah! My! My," he tried to say, only to cry out again, feeling both girls grab each of his throbbing swollen balls. Massaging them slowly, their fingers worked them like magic, Tails whole body just felt blown away by this pleasure.

"Mm? Well if you can't say it then..." Vanilla smirked, going back down, she pulled Cream off his cock and she took the whole thing deep into her mouth. Letting his hard tip hit the back of her throat while Tails could only scream out. Cream of course pouted again. "hey! No fair mom!" Surprising both Tails and her mother, Cream yanked Vanilla off his cock and copied her, taking his entire shaft down all the way into her throat.

Tails had to admit, Cream's mouth was tight and it felt amazing but she was nothing compared to Vanilla who was obviously an expert. Soon he found himself being deep throated by both girls, one would go till she needed air only to be replaced by the other one.

Course this had all started back when the three of them were making out on his bed, the screen on his game went off and he'd become distracted by it. So Vanilla got the idea that he could play, but both her and Cream would pleasure him at the same time and if he came before beating the game. Well then he'd do all they wanted the rest of the night.

* * *

"Sally! Please! I-I can't take anymore!" Nicole cried out, her whole body now fully naked like Sally was and currently, Sally's fingers were busy deep inside the lynx's soaked pussy. Nicole could feel as the slipped in and out of her wet folds, lewd sounds filled the room as the chipmunk pumped her fingers faster. Nicole moaned loudly, only to whine when she felt those fingers pull away.

"Poor baby, is it too much for you?" Sally teasingly asked, taking the wet digits of her fingers and slowly licking the lynx's juices clean off them. She then reached a hand down and began to ever so slightly flick Nicole's clit with her forefinger and thumb.

"Oooo Sally," the lynx whined, clearly she wanted more, all of this was almost too much for her to take. The princess found herself to be enjoying this a lot more then she thought, moving upwards she removed the blindfold from Nicole's eyes. Only they remained closed as Sally lips crashed down upon her own, now kissing her deeply. Both of their tongues dueled for control of said kiss. Soon Sally broke the kiss and moved her way back down the lynx's body right back between her legs.

"How about we give you your first real true orgasm, not one caused by toys or yourself," she said, smirking as she now used her fingers to part open Nicole's wet folds. Slowly Sally licked her lips and dived her tongue right deep into the lynx's wet pussy, the only sounds heard now were Nicole's loud cries of pleasure.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Tails and the two sex crazed rabbits, he was finally on the last level of his game, but his orgasm was only mere seconds away. Both girls were too much, sucking his hard throbbing cock harder and faster with each passing second. Vanilla's skilled tongue worked over every last bit of his shaft while Cream focused on the tip, enjoying the taste of his delicious pre. Tails was trying his hardest to focus on battling the final boss, only he couldn't take anymore. Throwing his head back, dropping the remote onto the floor, Tails moaned very loudly and came hard, harder then he'd ever thought possible. Shooting seven thick strands of his hot fertal fox cum all over both Vanilla and Cream's faces, even inside their open awaiting mouths.

While Cream went down and took Tails cock back into her mouth, sucking and swallowing down every last drop she could get, all the way till there was nothing left. Vanilla just smiled and gently pulled Cream off, letting his cock slide out with a soft popping nose, smiling they both looked up at the young fox, who still was recovering from such an intense orgasm. "Looks like we won cutie, now you'll have to do exactly what we say," Vanilla said, now moving onto the bed with Cream following her, both of them each removed their skirts and revealed their soaked wet panties to Tails.

"How about you start by taking these off us first?" Vanilla said, shocking Tails when she reached a hand over and began to rub on Cream's pussy right over her panties.

* * *

With Nicole and Sally, the lynx was now writing on the bed in pure mind-blowing pleasure. She had been getting off quite a bit the last few days espically after having seen Sally's encounter with Tails. But she had to admit, the feeling of someone else pleasuring her, touching her like this, was ten, no a hundred, nah a million times better than anything she'd ever felt before in her whole life. Sally's tongue was deep inside the lynx's virgin pussy, twirling around all over the hot inner walls and muscles, causing more of the lynx's juices to ooze out. Feeling the muscles constrict and squeeze her tonuge, trying to pull her in more as she worked, pleasuring the innocent lynx.

"Oh! OH! Fuck! Sally! Don't...ooooo don't stop!" Nicole screamed out, feeling that same feeling building up inside her stomach yet this time it felt so different then when she did it on her own. The princess nodded and kept going, slipping her tongue out of the flowing juice-filled flower, moving upwards, Sally took the roof of her tongue and began to grind it upwards and downwards all over the lynx's pussy. Focusing heavily on her clit. Reaching upwards with two fingers, Sally slipped them deep inside Nicole and began to finger her slowly at first, only to soon start going faster and harder, now focusing her lips right on the lynx's clit. Sucking it as hard as she could, sending the lynx right into her first ever intense orgasm.

Only a few more moments later, Nicole screamed out louder than ever and finally came hard, her pussy spraying her warm hot cum all over Sally's muzzle and fingers. The princess was caught by surprise by the intensity of the orgasm but she just swallowed all of the juices she could, trying not to waste any drops. She continued to pleasure Nicole, helping the lynx ride out her orgasm, once it'd finally finished, Sally moved up, freeing Nicole's hands as she grinned playfully.

"I hope you know that we're not done yet..." she said, now holding up a new toy for them both to enjoy. This one was a royal blue double sided didlo, it was covered with rings and plently of bumps ensuring a very good time for anyone who used it. "I think I'll be the one who get's to pop your cherry," Sally said, looking down into Nicole's eyes which were so clouded with lust, all she could do was nod her head in agreement.

* * *

"YES! OH YES! OOOOOO Miles! If I'd know you were this good I'd have made you do this weeks ago!" Vanila said, currently she was sitting up against the wall on the bed with Tails down between her legs. He was deep in her pussy and was eating her out, Vanilla was so lost in pleasure that she enjoyed every minute of it, course Cream sat watching them as she waited her own turn for Tails to come taste her own wet pussy.

'This is so embarrassing' Tails thought, his tongue was deep inside Vanilla's baby hole, twisting around inside and licking up at all of her flowing juices. Granted Tails was still getting used to the taste of pussy, but he had to admit it was growing on him. "AW mom come on I want my turn!" Cream whined, now rubbing her own dripping pussy over the white panties she wore. Vanilla smiled, knowing her daughter was being inpaintent but she'd make her wait.

"Mmm, don't stop!" the rabbit milf said, pulling Tails head closer to her pussy, she smirked at Cream as she could feel Tails tongue now probing even deeper into her. Vanilla knew Tails was doing his best to pleasure her flower but she wanted more.

Moaning even louder, Vanilla knew she was getting close to her own orgasm, not wanting to cum just yet, she reached down and pulled Tails away from her pussy. "Mmm that felt good baby, but I think it's Cream's turn now." she said, making Tails look over at her daughter who was now on all fours with her butt hitched into the air. She had a hand into her panties and was vigoriously rubbing her own pussy while moaning out trying to tease the fox into coming to taste her.

Blushing Tails knew what he had to do, slowly he crawled over to Cream while Vanilla sat back and watched with a sly smile. Slowly the fox got behind the younger rabbit, grabbing the hem of her panties, he pulled them down and off of her body. Now revealing her glistening wet slit to him, Cream looked back at him, a blush on her young face as she panted hard and nodded. Looking back at Vanilla he saw she also nodded that it was okay. Taking a slow breath, Tails buried his muzzle into Cream's flower and began to lick it slowly at first.

The young rabbit gasped and let out a loud moan the moment she felt the foxes tongue now slowly running up and down her slit. She felt embarrassed he could taste her but that soon went away when his tongue slid inside her. Other then her own fingers, Tails tongue was now the first thing to be inside her most private place and she'd have it no other way. "Ah..ooo.." she cooed, feeling how he twirled his tongue around her pink folds, lapping at them hotly and sweetly as Vanilla continued to watch.

Moving closer, the horny rabbit milf got behind Tails and grabbed his throbbing rock hard cock, slowly she began to stroke it, making him gasp, but she pressed his face back into Cream's pussy. "Don't stop.." she said, contining to stroke him as she grinned. "Mmm, you made me wanna cum with that skilled tongue, but...I want this.." she gave his tip a hard squeeze which caused Tails to yelp and lightly nip Cream's clit which in turn made the rabbit girl yelp and jump, her whole body shuddering hard.

Still holding onto Tails cock, Vanilla smiled and pulled him away from Cream and into her lap. "Mmm, make me cum with this big boy toy you have." she whispered into his ear, now her hands began to fondle his balls. Tails blushed and moaned loudly at the feeling of her soft hands, "o-okay Mrs. Rabbit, I mean Vanilla!" he said, hoping to not offened her since she had told him to call her by her first name.

Smiling, the honry rabbit pushed Tails down and climbed ontop of him, she was feeling really kinky tonight, so she chose to try something new, something she hadn't done before. "Wanna hear a secret Tails baby?" she asked, while Cream now moved over to join them, she started kissing on Tails neck again as he moaned.

"Um... sure?" Tails said, moaning at Cream's actions, now unsure if this was something he'd want to know or not.

* * *

"Mmm, are you sure you're okay with this Nicole? I don't wanna force you too if you really don't want to." Sally asked, now sitting up on the bed across from Nicole who was still laying partly on her back and sitting up. Each of them had both pressed into each other and both of their legs were now intertwined.

"Yes, I'm sure, please Sally I need, no I must experience this!" Nicole said, now watching as Sally took the blue didlo and began to rub the tip up agaisnt the lynx's soaked pussy. Nicole moaned softly enjoying the feeling, she knew in just a few seconds that toy would be deep within her.

Watching how her adopted sister purred and seemed to enjoy the feeling, Sally then took the toy and in one quick thrust. She slid it deep inside of the lynx, breaking her virgin barrier, now taking her innocence, watching how Nicole threw her head back and let out a loud scream. Sally could see some blood, so acting quickly, she rammed the other part of the toy deep inside her, biting back her own moans, grabbing and kissing Nicole deeply on the lips. Swallowing all of her moans of pain yet pleasure as she reached up, wiping the tears from her sister's eyes as she kissed her passioantely. Trying to help Nicole relax at the feeling of being filled.

Soon Nicole broke the kiss, panting hard as her pussy felt full, she squeezed the toy so hard inside her, feeling Sally pressing agaisnt her, looking into the princesses eyes. "I-I'm okay... go ahead.." she whispered.

Sally looked deep into Nicole's eyes, seeing they held no lie, slowly she nodded and began to move forward, pressing up agaisnt the lynx. It didn't take long before Nicole was pressing back and moaning just as loudly as Sally was.

* * *

"Well..." Vanilla began, now grabbing Tails left hand, she brought it right onto her pump rear and giggled at the shy fox. "I'm an anal virgin Tails, I've never ever let anyone fuck me here. Not even my own husband." The sexy milf said, whispering each word right into the young foxes ears.

Tails eyes went wide, gasping in shock as Cream moved from his neck and smiled. "Really mom? But I thought papa loved fucking you there?" she asked, Vanilla just giggled, now sitting on Tails cock, sandwhiching his hard cock between her firm cheeks. "Mm, that's true Cream. But I've never let him, now Tails here.. I'll gladly let you." The fox stuttered, still not beleiving what he'd just heard. "But, but that's dirty! You're not supposed to do that! We-We could get a disease or-mmph!" The fox was now silenced by Vanilla kissing him deeply on the lips.

Slowly, she pulled away now giggling again, "oh Tails you take things way too seriously, but that is what's soo cute about you. Plus.." Leaning back down, she kissed and nipped on his twitching ears. "That's what I and Cream both love about you."

Tails gasped, looking at the older milf, surprised by what she just said, he looked over at Cream and could see that she was just as serious as her mother. Feeling unsure how to respond, the fox placed a soft kiss on Vanilla then Cream's cheeks.

Vanilla knew he couldn't answer her back just yet, he was still solving his own issues plus the matter of this whole club. Looking over she could see some sadness in Cream's eyes so she smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek whispering. "He's just trying to figure himself out, don't feel down. He'll be yours in the end." Cream smiled at that, both rabbits now looked back down at the fox. Each of them fully intending to keep Tails all for themsleves. Course Vanilla knew she was married and Cream would probably hate her but she felt this time she could be a little selfish.

"But now, no more talking, let's make you feel really, really good hm?" she said, now grabbing his twitching cock and brining the tip up to her virgin anus. Cream watched now really fascinated only to pout. "Hey! I thought I got the first ride?" she asked while Vanilla giggled.

"Oh you'll get your turn, I just want you to see how good he feels." The honry milf said, now looking down with her eyes locking onto Tails own, she slammed her hips down and took his whole eight-inch lenght deep into her tight ass. Both of them screaming so loudly they didn't even care who heard them.

* * *

Back with Sally and Nicole, they had now changed positions, Sally was now ontop of Nicole as they both continued to kiss each other again and again. The sounds of their lips smacking agaisnt each other along with how Sally kept slamming her hips down onto the lynx's own. The thick didlo rammed more and more into each of their soaked pussy's both girls cried out, the lynx took her hands and ran them up and down all over Sally's body. Grabbing her butt, squeezing it as the chipmunk moaned loudly and copied Nicole doing the same thing to her.

"Oh! Oh, Sally, sooo gooooood!" Nicole cried out, leaning her head up into Sally's chest, grabbing the swaying breasts, capturing one of the princesses nipples into her mouth and sucking it hotly. Sally gasped and enjoyed this, holding Nicole to her chest, she then rolled them both onto their sides, so now the toy was bent at an angle hitting each of them right into their wombs both of them screaming out.

"Fuck! Oh fuck Nicole! Don't stop! Faster! Harder! I'm just about there!" Sally said, feeling her pussy squeezing down hard on the toy as it rammed in and out of her. She could feel her own orgasm building up within her body and yet she didn't dare want it to approach. She wanted to ride this out for as long as she possibly could.

* * *

The feeling of Vanilla's tight ass envelpoing his cock caused Tails to scream out louder then he ever had, he couldn't believe how mind numbing, amazingly good this felt. It was like her ass was squeezeing his dick harder than her pussy did, the tight muscles pushed on his cock, trying to force it back out only for the horny rabbit to slam her hips down so that his hard shaft would force past those tight muscles and give them both increadable pleasure.

Vanilla cried out, her own body not fully prepared for the pain she'd feel from his shaft plowing into her anus, but at the same time, it just felt too damn good. Slowly she'd move up and down with the fox, the sounds of her hips slapping his own filled the room as they both soon had a steady rhythm going with each other.

Cream watched the way her mother rode the fox under her as hard as she was. This only excited the young rabbit even more then she was before, so badly Cream wanted to push her mother off and take Tails for a ride he wouldn't forget. Watching the way Vanilla's face contorted in pleasure, she slid a hand down and pressed two fingers deep inside her wet folds. Moaning out she masturbated to the sight of watching her mother getting it on with Tails.

"MM FUCK! Tails baby don't stoppp! OHH SOO FUcCKING GOODD!" Vanilla screamed out, her hips moved faster, she reached up with her hands and began to tease her own breasts. Pinching and tugging her hard diamond like nipples, seeing her daughter Cream getting off to the show gave the honry rabbit an idea. "Cream come suck mommy's tits!" she called out, Cream nodded and crawled over Tails, her wet slit now directly over his face, he could see the way her fingers plowed deeper into her as she buried her face into Vanilla's chest.

Tails eyes went wide at the sight before him, he couldn't deny that he wasn't enjoying this. Deep inside his mind, he knew he was, yet he was now finding himself being clouded by lustful thoughts. His instincts were crawling to get loose, knowing it'd be pointless to fight them anymore, he willingly gave himself over to them.

Vanilla and Cream were both so into their pleasures and each other, they didn't even realize Tails more wilder instincts had taken over. Surprising them both he flipped them each onto their backs, he was now facing down at them as he used one hand to hold Vanilla's hips upwards so he could ram his cock that much harder and faster into her then before. But at the sametime he took his own fingers and pressed them into Cream's pussy, now fucking her just as fast as he was her mother.

"OOO YES! TAILS FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Vanilla called out while Cream moaned loudly and whimpred at Tails. "Tails...please...no fingers..I need it.." she pleaded at him as the horny fox continued to fuck her mother just like a slutty milf that she was.

Vanilla locked eyes with Tails and knew he wasn't in his full mind, if he fucked Cream now she'd for sure be with child and she didn't want that yet.. Getting an idea, Vanilla pushed her breasts upwards towards the fox and whispered in a husky voice. "Mmm, come suck my breasts baby, Make me cum like a real bitch!" Cream watched her mother and pouted but the trick worked as he moved down and grabbed her right breast, squeezing it hard before capturing the erect nipple in his mouth. Sucking it hotly and roughly as he continued to fuck her harder while fingering Cream even deeper.

* * *

Sally and Nicole had once again switch positions, this time they were both on all fours, each of them facing away from each other but a look of pure bliss on their faces. This time they were both on all fours, their knees crossed into each others and were pressing their crotches harder agaisnt each others. The toy was deep within them both, the lewd sounds each of their pussys made filled the room along with their loud moans. Sally had one hand down on Nicole's clit and was rubbing it hard as Nicole had her hand on Sally's clit and was rubbing just as hard. Both of them could feel their orgasms approaching but they didn't want it to end no matter what.

Each of them felt determined to see who would break first, Sally refused to cum first yet she felt herself getting closer and closer. Nicole bit her lower lip hard, drawing some blood yet she refused to give in, soon Sally couldn't take anymore. Throwing her head back, the princess screamed out and came harder then she even had before. Spraying her warm cum all over the didlo and Nicole's own pussy, the cyber lynx soon followed after only a few more thrusts and came just as hard. Like Sally, her cum now covered the toy and Sally's pussy, a puddle of hot cum pooled down between their legs.

Both girls fell down onto the bed, panting hard as Sally rolled them onto their backs, pulling Nicole up into her arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Smiling, nuzzling the lynx as Nicole nuzzled Sally back.

"That... That was incredible Nicole," she said, smiling and kissing the lynx on the cheek softtly.

Nicole blushed, smiling she leaned and placed a kiss on Sally's cheek. "It was... beyond words." Burying her face into the chipmunk's neck.

Both of them relaxed and cuddled up only for the sound of a nearby alarm going off, Sally sat up and pouted. "We'll have to play some more later, duty calls," she said, grabbing a nearby towel and headed for the shower. Nicole watched and found her eyes locked on the princesses well shaped rear.

Memorized by the sight for several seconds till Sally disappeared behind the door, she then ran after her. "Wait for me Sal!"

* * *

"OH! Tails! I'm close! DO IT! MAKE US CUM!" Vanilla called out, both her and Cream laid there as Tails used his fingers to rub both of their soaked pussys and their clits. His cock had swollen up to almost double it's size as he rammed his way into the hot milf's rear. He knew he was close, having felt his orgasm now rushing up though his cock.

Only a few hard thrusts later, he howled loudly and came hard, shooting five powerful strands of warm fox seed into Vanilla's tight ass. The seed having nowhere to go wandered through the fithy hole, making her stomach feel a warmth.

"OH TAILS I'M CUMMING!" Vanilla screamed out "MMMEEE TOOOO!" Cream said, each of them came hard, squirting hot cum all over Tails cock and his hands. He continued to finger both of them hard as they rode out their orgasms, while Vanilla could feel his pulse of his hard cock as his load was unleashed inside her.

Once he finished his orgasm, he fell onto the bed ontop of Vanilla, panting hard and moaning softly. Smiling the older rabbit reached up to stroke his cheek as he was now asleep. Looking over she saw Cream was passed out herself.

"Poor kids over did it" she thought, smiling the rabbit rolled over and laid Tails down on the bed, picking up Cream she was quick to redress her daughter then herself. Tucking Tails into the bed she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams my cutie," she said, placing another kiss on his cheek.

Vanilla turned to leave the room, then stopped. Getting another idea, she took off her panties and Cream's own, stuffing them under the foxes pillow. She then left the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Vanilla was sitting in the main room, watching the tv with Cream asleep on the couch next to her, she almost jumped in surprise when an angry Rosemary came inside obviously fuming and shut the door.

"Oh! Rosemary! What are you doing home? I thought you were gone all night?" The rabbit asked, now turning off the tv as Rosemary tossed her purse onto the table.

"I was, but my husband had to all of a sudden leave and go to the front lines!" Rosemary said rather annoyed, if Vanilla didn't know any better she could tell the fox was quite unstasfied. "Anyways, how's Tails?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He's okay, currently sleeping, I think Cream wore him out," Vanilla said, laughing softly motioning to the sleeping Cream. "I think he tired her out too."

Rosemary smiled, laughing a little. "Well, I know their both good friends. Anyways what do I owe you?" the fox reached into her purse to get out a few bills.

"Oh no! no need for payment. I got to spend time with Tails and Cream got to have some fun so that's plently for me." The rabbit said, picking up her bag and sleeping daughter as she walked to the door.

"If you need me again don't hesitate to call."

Rosemary nodded, "I will, I promise. Goodnight Vanilla."

"Goodnight Rosemary," Vanilla then left the house, leaving the fox alone in the living room.

Now that she was along, Rosemary walked over and plopped down into the couch, her black dress still clad on her form as she sighed. The female fox had planned to take her husband to a hotel and ride him all night till they couldn't walk. But once again work had to come first, she felt somewhat suspisious that maybe he was having an affair. Yet she also felt suspicious about Tails and all these woman. First Fiona, then Vanilla and she knew of Tails spending time at the beach with Sally.

"I'll have to have a talk with that boy in the morning," she said, headed upstairs only to stop at his door. Opening it, she peeked inside, seeing her son was asleep on his bed, he'd thrown his sheets down before his feet. She walked over and picked up his covers, placing them back over him.

Rosemary was about to leave only to stop when she took a breath, Tails room reeked of a smell, one she knew quite well. Turning around the fox looked back at Tails and bent down so she was face to face with him. The motherly fox had to admit, her son was sure growing into a fine young man, he had his fathers face back when he was younger. Without thinking, she had leaned so close, she could feel his breath on her face, all of a sudden the urges came back stronger then ever before.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rosemary had pressed her lips onto Tails own, kissing her own son. Softly at first, her lipstick covered lips rubbed to his own soft one's. Without thinking while she kissed him, the motherly fox reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

Pulling back from the kiss, the older fox stepped out of her dress, now all she wore was just a sexy black transparent bra, with a matching thong and long black lacy stockings. Climbing over her son, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Tails muzzle, her mind and body now clouded over with lust. The horny fox found herself thinking about the man from her dreams, grabbing Tails hands, she placed them on her breasts and moaned out when he squeezed them.

"Yes..." she purred, slowly grinding her crotch hard into Tails own. Once she felt his hardness her mind remember seeing him naked the other day. Slowly she reached down to grab it only to stop, her eyes going wide.

'What?! What am I doing?!' she thought, quickly dressing and leaving the room, Rosemary ended up back in her own room panting hard as she remembered the feeling of his lips on her own. The way Tails whole body felt, it caused a fire to burn in her loins.

"What is happening to me...?"

(End Of Chapter 4.1)

* * *

Well that was chapter four, I should have chapter 5 out soon, since I'm finally done moving shouldn't be to long. Till next time~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I know I haven't been active for awhile. I've been out cause I had surgery on my right shoulder to repair some nerve damage. But now that I'm finally healed and back to full health I'm gonna get right back into writing. Ill try to get chapter 5 posted in the next day or two. Thank you to all my fans who've been so patient and waited. I promise I'll do my best to make my story worth it.

Also I'm considering maybe adding in females from other shows into this, if there's any you'd like to see. Then leave a note in the comments or just send a message.

Till next time everyone

~Y. Fox


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone, so here's chapter five, I hope you enjoy it and sorry about the long wait.

Nope I don't own Sonic nor make any money from it, I just write it for fun.

* * *

Chapter 5.1

The next morning Tails' slowly woke up, his lap and body felt tired from the previous night's... Activities. Sitting up in his bed, the sheets falling down onto his lap, looking around for Vanilla or Cream, he saw they were both gone. 'Oh thank gosh, if mom came home and saw us...' he thought, shuddering if that happened. Yawning, he stretched before noticing his phones, notification light was blinking.

"Hm? Who messaged me so early?" he mumbled, seeing his clock said it was barely 8:24 am. Picking up the device, he turned on the screen and blinked in surprise. His phone had three MMS messages waiting to be downloaded. Checking the numbers, he said they were sent from Fiona, Vanilla, and Sally. He knew how each of them was but he was also too curious to see what they were. 'Knowing them, it's probably something naughty.' he thought.

"Hopefully mother is still asleep," Tails mumbled, pressing the download button on each file. Laying back in his bed, waiting for each one to download.

As he waited, Tails found himself thinking back to the past few weeks of his life now. Things sure had become beyond interesting that was for sure, first, he'd slept with Fiona, then Vanilla, then Sally, then Vanilla and her daughter Cream! Who knew what would happen next? His thoughts were cut short when he felt his phone vibrate. Checking his screen, seeing all three videos were ready to view. With a shaky finger, he pressed the button to play the first video, this one from Fiona.

The screen was black for several seconds, then Fiona appeared on the screen, clad in a black leather bikers jacket and some skin-tight leather boy-shorts. Smirking at Tails, he could see the jacket cut off just above her waist, her entire lower half fully viewed to him. With a sly smirk, the sexy fox opened the jacket, allowing Tails a view of her well-formed breasts.

Smirking, she showed him the room she was in, which was a garage, then aimed the camera at her bike. It was a vintage classic Harley Davidson painted black with red flames on the sides. It was her baby and Tails knew how much she loved it. Smirking, she sat down on the bike, making sure Tails could get a nice view of her ass while she sat down. Reaching over, grabbing a thick black studded dildo, grinning at the screen as she winked. Bringing the fake shaft up to her lips, she slowly began to suck on the tip, rubbing it against her lips as she ran her tongue across it. Fiona was careful to make sure he was able to see her mouth in action.

Tails eyes were wide and glued onto the screen, just seeing Fiona in that outfit, sitting on her baby made him rock throbbing hard. Not even realizing it, his hand had begun to slide down towards his crotch. Upon touching his swollen tip the fox quickly pulled his hand away. 'No! No, I can't," he thought, feeling a tad embarrassed at the idea of pawing off to a video.

Fiona had now removed the jacket, her bouncing tits now fully exposed, her nipples were hard as diamonds. Holding the thick dildo inside her mouth, the sexy vixen pushed it down into her throat. Not even gagging and that alone made Tails shudder hard, he'd recalled many times when she'd suck him and deep-throat his cock. Using one of her hands, she had grabbed and was playing with her own breasts, pinching her left erect nipple and puffing it away from her chest. Fiona moaned loudly and took the dildo from her mouth, it gleamed in the light covered with her spit. Holding it mere inches from her face as she gazed into the camera.

"Mmm, Tails baby, I need you, I need you soooo bad! Please come fuck me! Mm, better yet, come take a ride with me." the fox said, turning around on the bike so that her ass now faced Tails, giving it a hard slap she moaned loudly as the video ended.

Tails laid in his bed, panting hard, he couldn't believe what he'd just watched, slowly looking down. The fox saw his cock was throbbing and caked in warm precum, taking several breaths, the fox tried to calm down as he pressed the button to begin Vanilla's video.

"Ooo, Tails hunni you're been so good lately that we prepared a special dessert just for you, so come get it." Vanilla's voice said, the camera then panned to a table where Vanilla and Cream were both lying on their kitchen table 100% fully naked. Vanilla was on her back with her breasts and crotch covered with whip cream and two cherries on her nipples. Cream wore nothing save for a pink thong around her crotch as she climbed on top of Vanilla grabbing a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Cream brought the lid to her mouth and popped it open with her teeth, she then poured a bunch of the chocolate goo into her mouth and drooled. All of it oozing down the older milfs chest and stomach, making the furry skin all sticky and messy. Vanilla moaned and ran her hands down all over her chest, smothering the cream and syrup all over herself. Cream watched then lead down and began to lick it off her mother's chest right there in front of the camera.

Tails was speechless, Fiona's video was sexy as hell, but this? This was damn near unbelievable! His limit was finally broken, Tails had grabbed his throbbing shaft and now he stroked it slowly. Moaning softly, his hand squeezed his tip as his hand began to pump faster.

Vanilla was now squeezing her luscious melons, pressing her chest upwards towards Cream who caught her mother's nipples into her mouth. Biting down on the cherries, their slick juices oozed from her mouth down all over Vanilla's chest, mixing with the chocolate and whipped cream. Moaning louder, the motherly rabbit slipped a hand down between her legs and began to rub the cream into her crotch.

"Oh, oh Tails, Cream's tongue feels so good on my tits! But I want more! No, we need more!" she said, slapping her daughter's butt which caused the younger rabbit to yelp and moans loudly. Vanilla spread her legs open wider, now allowing Tails to see her soaked pussy as she began to finger herself, it was only then the fox saw something that shocked him. Inside Cream's thong was a vibrator.

Pulling her daughter upwards so that they could share a hot kiss, both of em looked at the camera. "Come see us soon, we've been really, really bad bunnies." and with that, the video came to an end.

Tails stroked himself harder, he was now quite turned on, now lost into his lustful thought's. He pressed the button to start Sally's video, his mind wondering what naughty things this one contained.

The screen was black for several seconds, then Sally's face appeared with a sly smirk on her lips. "Hey, baby! Guess what? I missed you so bad that I did something very naughty just for you." The video then pointed to the throne where the king and queen sat, Sally, set the camera down and walked in front of it. Only wearing a red cape which kept her form hidden, smirking she then tossed it off and revealed that she wore nothing.

"Mm, I've been so naughty, me the princess doing such a thing," Sally said, now sitting down on the throne her mother sat on. Spreading her legs wide so that way Tails could see her glistening, wet pussy. Reaching down the horny chipmunk began to slowly rub her slit.

Throwing her head back over the chair, Sally moaned louder and pushed two fingers deep inside her wet folds. Pumping them in out of herself as she pulled her fingers out, wriggling them in front of the camera. Letting Tails see her slick juices coating them, she then put them in her mouth and sucked them slowly. Running her tongue along each digit, giving the camera a knowing look as she smirked.

"Mmm, so why don't you come punish this naughty princess, mm maybe we can fuck right here on this throne," Sally said teasingly, the video then ended.

Tails had dropped his phone on the bed and was now fully engaged in his actions. His body craved release, panting hard, he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. His mind was full of haze lustful thought's picturing each of the girls and the naughty things they'd done and what they wanted to do to him sent the poor fox over the edge. Letting out almost a howl, Tails came hard, shooting eight thick strands of warm, fertile fox cum all over his hand, crotch, and thighs. Falling back onto the bed, he panted, trying to catch his breath, his mind began to wonder, 'if these girls want me so badly... maybe I should take more of a leading role...'

Course what Tails didn't realize was that the entire time he'd taken care of himself. Someone had been watching and that was his mother, Rosemary, she stood peeking in through the door. Her blue gown barely hung to her form and her panties were soaked, at the moment she couldn't take her eyes off of Tails. Yes, she knew it was wrong, yet her dream man, the one who made her so hot, so strongly resembled him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, the three members of the DWC were currently having their weekly meeting. Which mostly consisted of talking, snacking, and that was about it.

"So, did you get to have any fun with Tails as of late?" Sally asked Vanilla, picking up a chocolate cookie from the table and munching on it. Nicole came inside the room a moment later, oddly she was dressed in a full on french maid outfit and carried a tray of snacks.

The rabbit noticed the outfit Nicole wore, but chose not to say anything. "Well, last night I did have some fun with Tails." Picking up a cup of tea, the motherly milf smiled.

"Oh? Do share? Did he try any new tricks?" Sally asked almost a bit too eager as Fiona walked in, looking rather pissed off as she was running a bit late.

"Well look who's finally here, out sneaking a fuck with Tails were you?" The princess asked, eyeing Fiona with a bit of suspicion, granted yes it was an open group. But Sally knew Fiona had been with Tails the longest and she didn't want to risk the fox getting a monopoly over her.

"Tch! I wish, had to deal with the jackass this morning, comes home drunk and brought some slutty rabbit named Buns and tried to fuck her on the couch." Fiona plopped down on a chair and recalled how the morning went, safe to say the rabbit went home unhappy and Scrouge literally now had a pair of blue balls.

"Jeez my condolences," Sally said only to be given a flat look by Fiona. Sally did feel for the fox, out of all their husbands Scrouge was obviously the worse. Vanilla only nodded and offered the fox a cup of warm tea.

"Stuff it, princess!" Fiona retorted. Taking a sip, leaning back a sigh escaping her lips. "Guess I'm fucking lucky I haven't caught anything yet, with all the whores he fucks."

"Didn't even know you were still fucking him, but if he does give you something, then your out of the club," Sally said, which caused Fiona to growl. Vanilla then spoke up before a fight began.

"Anyways girls, I heard that Mina Mongoose returned back to town today. Apparently, she's having a retirement concert?" Vanilla said, picking up a cookie and munching on it.

"Yeah, I heard that too, but what's that got to do with us?" Fiona was suspicious, why would Vanilla be bringing up Mina.

"Well, apparently the rumor is she and Ash have been having trouble. I heard they were even talking divorce. Maybe we should invite her to join the club?" Vanilla suggested, which surprised both Sally and Fiona.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, plus I thought we wanted to keep this club small and quiet?" Sally mentioned as she reached for another snack.

Fiona kept silent but eye'd Vanilla suspicions, 'what are you up to rabbit?' she thought, naturally Fiona knew that like her Vanilla probably had plans to keep Tails all for herself. Course she had the same idea, but they didn't need to know that and she did suspect Sally had one too.

It was silent for several moments until a voice spoke up. "Well... if it's okay can I?" All of them looked at Nicole, who was standing next to Sally. a look of surprise crossed each of their faces.

"What?! You aren't even married, kinda defeats the point of our little club ya know?" Fiona said, a pout across her face.

Sally shook her head and smirked on the inside, this was part of her plan after all, like the other two her goal was to have Tails all for herself. So she'd told Nicole about the club and how she wanted her to join to help steal the fox away. Sally knew she was doing quite a good job at making Nicole into her perfect little sex slave.

"Yes, that is true, but I was just an AI till Sally helped me get a real body, plus..." the lynx trailed off, mumbling something quietly.

"Yes, dear? What is it? You can be honest, there are no secrets here." Vanilla said, trying to encourage the cyber lynx.

"Um, I've, um, well never known the pleasures of a man and Tails is just so cute, so I.." Nicole blushed unable to finish.

"So what you're a horny virgin who just wants to get fucked?" Fiona spat out which made Sally frown at the red fox.

"Well, I think we can make an exception for Nicole. All in favor?" Sally raised her arm and so did Vanilla, Fiona did too, although it was reluctantly.

"Then it's approved, welcome to our club, Nicole," Sally said, giving Nicole a smile as the lynx smiled back.

"Thank you, girls, so when do I get a turn with Tails?" The AI asked, trying to contain her excitement, but not doing the best job at it.

"When we say so, now if there's nothing else, I'm outta here." Fiona then stood up and left, slamming the door behind her.

Nicole looked over at Sally and Vanilla with a worried expression. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, now feeling slightly guilty.

"No dear, Fiona's just having a bad day is all." Vanilla stood up and smiled. "I'd best get home now, need to make sure Cream is doing okay." The older rabbit then left, leaving both Sally and Nicole alone in the room.

* * *

Tails awoke with a jolt, quickly sitting up in his bed, finding he'd passed out after his rather intense morning. Looking down at himself, seeing he was still covered with dried sticky cum. "Ugh, I need a shower," he said, getting out of bed and headed out of his room, upon reaching his door the fox stepped in something wet and frowned. "What the?" In front of his door was a small puddle of sticky juices. "How the?" Feeling confused, Tails chose to just clean it later.

Headed out into the hall, his ears picked up the sounds of noises from the kitchen, assuming his mother was awake and making breakfast, the fox walked into the bathroom. Stopping in front of the mirror, Tails checked himself out, realizing he didn't look too bad. Flexing a bit, seeing the muscles which had been growing under his fur. Smiling, he turned on the shower and waited for the water to become nice and hot before stepping inside and allowing the shower to relax and clean his body.

* * *

A few miles outside of town, riding in her tour bus was Mina Mongoose. She'd just arrived a few hours ago and was currently lying on her bed inside the bus. Feeling happy and excited to see all of her friends again, especially Tails. It'd been so long since they had last chatted and she felt maybe he could help her get things back in order. While out on tour she and Ash had gotten married, yet it seemed since the marriage, things had changed. Rather than being loving, he was now cold and distant, Mina knew of the rumors of divorce flying around. She always denied them, but now she just didn't know anymore. Climbing out of her bed, she walked up to the front of the bus where the driver was.

"How much longer till we reach the city?" she asked softly.

"About another thirty-five minutes miss mongoose," he said, pulling up and stopping at a red traffic light.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when we arrive? Also, call me Mina, I don't mind." After saying that, she went back to her bed and plopped down, grabbing a pillow she cuddled it, yet she found herself not thinking of Ash, instead, she thought of cuddling a certain two-tailed fox.

* * *

Having finished his shower, Tails left the bathroom and went downstairs to join his mother. He'd been right in assuming she was cooking breakfast, course when he saw his mother, his eyes went wide. Rosemary was standing at the stove, cooking wearing just a blue apron and a matching pair of bra and panties. She hummed a tune cooking a late breakfast for them both.

"M-Mom what are you doing?!" he said, quickly looking away with a blushed face. But Rosemary just smiled and set down a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage in front of him.

"Morning hun and I'm not doing anything. You've seen your mother naked before, nothing bad about it. Now sit down and eat your breakfast," his mother said, putting down her own plate and digging in.

Tails was practically speechless for several seconds, slowly he sat down and began to dig into his plate. What he didn't know was his mother was testing him, after having seen him do what he did that morning. She'd made up her mind, if her husband wouldn't take care of her, then Tails would. Even though in the back of her mind the fox knew it was wrong, everyone would attack her if they found out. But if what she suspected about these girls who hung around her son was true. Then she'd have all the ammo that she would need. Looking over at her son as he ate, Rosemary decided now would be a good time to confront Tails about these older girls.

"So... Tails hon?" she asked, looking at him as he chewed on some eggs.

"Ye-Yes mother?" Tails replied, trying not to look at his mother or the fact that the apron barely kept her breasts covered.

"Why is it that all of these older girls, who are married and well above your age, keep coming to you to fix all of their issues? Or even hang out with you?" Rosemary asked, remembering how Tails had spent the day at the beach with Sally. "I also talked to Bernadette and Sonic and they both said you haven't hung out there with them for a few weeks now. So is there something going on that you would like to tell me?" Rosemary locked eyes with her son, the look she gave even Tails knew he couldn't hide from.

Tails felt stunned and fully taken by surprise, he had to find a way out of this and quick. He knew if his mother found out the truth, then not just him, but all of the girls would be in deep, deep trouble. Also, since he was still technically a minor the girls would be in much worse trouble than him.

"Well, Miles Prower, I'm waiting?" said his mother, she crossed her arms under her chest which only served to push up her breasts more. Tails could see her nipples poking through the soft fabric as he tried not to lock eyes with his mom.

"Um, well I promise mother nothing is going on, you can ask them! It really is just me helping with issues around their homes." Tails said, blushing but he hoped his mother would assume it was from the way she was dressed and not something else.

Seeing Tails reaction pretty much confirmed what she suspected, these girls were doing things with her son. Now she just needed to get some proof. "Well if that's true, then why did you lie about hanging out and staying at Sonic's place? You know how I feel about lies young man." Rosemary gave Tails a disappointed look, yet inside she was angry that these women were somehow involved with her baby.

"Yes mother, I know and I'm sorry about that, I just didn't think. I promise I won't do it again," he said, looking down, finding it hard to look at his mother.

Rosemary looked at Tails for several moments, she knew something for sure was going on. But for now she would let it lie, eventually, she would get the truth. "Hm, okay I trust you, but lie to me again and you won't enjoy the punishment understand?"

Tails shuddered, remembering the last time Rosemary had punished him, he hadn't been able to sit for days. "Yes, mother."

"Good boy, now finish your breakfast," Rosemary said, placing her empty plate in the sink then she left upstairs. Knowing full well Tails watched how her rear swayed as she walked.

Once he was finished eating Tails went back upstairs to his room, laying on his bed he was still in shock. First off, his three girlfriends had sent him such intense videos, then his mother walked around half-naked in front of him. And even confronted him about the girls, if he hadn't been careful, he would have admitted the truth. Letting out a sigh, he wondered if maybe he should take a trip and go visit his friends on Angel Island.

"The fresh air would be nice, not to memory I could get away from all this. Plus it would be nice to see Knux and Julie again." Tails recalled how Knuckles would put him through intense workouts then at the end Julie-Su would always bring them a glass of lemonade. Reaching over, he picked up his phone and saw it was blinking showing he'd received a message.

"Hm? Who's messaging me?" he mumbled, opening the app and seeing it was from a number he didn't recognize. All the message said was "_Hi~_"

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

_"A friend of Sally's, I'm the lynx girl she's always hanging out with, Nicole."_

_"Oh? Well, what's up? Why did you message me, Nicole?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Hm? Yes?"_

_"Well, I thought we could meet up and possibly hang out? Sally said you're a really cool person so I'd like to get to know you."_

Tails laid on his bed and thought for a moment, did he want to meet Nicole?" Plus, what part did Sally play in this? He was sure the princess had probably told him that they'd fucked, or maybe she didn't. "Well, may as well see what happens" he mumbled.

_"Sure, when and where?"_

_"How about Twinkle park? Say around one pm?"_

_"Okay, sounds good, see ya then."_

Closing the app Tails checked his watch, it was barely twelve-thirty pm, he still had some time, so he decided to just play a few games till then.

* * *

Meanwhile, after putting down her phone once she'd read Tails last message Nicole smiled. Happy that he would go out with her yet she was now very nervous, "oh! What do I say when I'm with him? Or what do I even wear?" the cyber lynx began to freak out, this technically was her first ever date with the opposite sex.

"Nicole, honey, calm down, he'll like you just for being yourself, don't let it overwhelm you," Sally said, reassuringly with a smile.

Nicole smiled, then her ears drooped as she looked down, "I, I know, but if I come on too strong he just may think I'm a pervert or something."

Sally shook her head, the walked over and gave the lynx a friendly hug, "hey just relax, it'll be okay, plus I'll even follow along just to make sure if you want me to okay?"

Nicole smiled and nodded, "okay." Together both girls went into Sally's closet to pick out the best outfit for Nicole to wear that day.

* * *

Bernadette was standing in front of her kitchen window, currently, she was washing dishes and just clad in her usual purple dress with a yellow apron around her waist. The older milf hedgehog found herself wondering, thinking back to the day when she saw Tails and Fiona fucking in the public stall. Bernie wouldn't tell anyone but even after she'd gotten off in the stall next to them, she had gone straight home and well you get the idea.

The hedgehog had made up her mind, she was still gonna get herself a piece of Tails, she just wasn't sure how..yet. The right situation or setting hadn't made itself known, but that was about to change. Hearing some noise, she left the kitchen to find her son Sonic and his father Julies currently setting up some fishing poles. "You two going fishing?" she asked.

Sonic smiled and gave his mother a thumbs up, "heck yeah! Me and dad are gonna head out to the great lake near the great forest and do some major fishing!" Julies smiled and walked over to his wife, kissing her cheek, and giving her a hug. "We'll be back late okay?"

Bernie nodded and smiled, helping them get the rest of their gear then she waved them off. Once they were gone an idea began to pop into her mind, locking the door, the sexy milf hedgehog picked up the phone and called a certain foxes mother

"Hey, Rose? Can I borrow Tails for a few hours? I have a laptop that needs fixing..."

* * *

Tails had arrived at Twinkle part just before one pm, looking around the park, he saw lots of different couples walking around and hanging out. He didn't spot Nicole anywhere, wondering if maybe he'd arrived too early or if she was running late. "Well, guess I'll wait," he said, walking casually over to a nearby bench, plopping himself down as he waited for Nicole to come to find him.

As he waited quietly, Tails took the chance to look around the park, it was was a beautiful, wonderful place. The grass was soft to the touch, the sweet scent of nature filled his nose. He could see some kids running around playing tag or playing on the nearby equipment, even a few food vendors were out and about selling their wares to the locals. The young fox found himself smiling at the sight, but soon he was taken from his thoughts by a sweet, soft voice. "Tails?" it asked.

Looking back over his shoulder, Tails had finally seen Nicole and he had to admit, she was stunning. No amazing, no a true beauty, his mind couldn't come up with the right words. She looked so perfect, dark lightly bronzed fur, with cute black spots on her ears and under her eyes and along her nose. She wore a light purple hat with a strapless purple top which left her back fully exposed. Short jean shorts and some shoes. Tails also noted her hands and legs also had black fur, "huh?" he asked as Nicole giggled. "I asked if you are okay? You seemed kinda stunned?"

Quickly shaking his head the fox blushed embarrassed, "yeah! Yeah sorry, yes I'm Tails and you must be Nicole?"

"Yep, yep I am," she said, giving him one of her best smiles as she extended her hand towards the fox. Taking it on his own, feeling how soft and warm it felt to the touch, he smiled and shook it slowly.

"I, I uh, have to confess you're very lovely," he said, trying to hide the blush on his face which made Nicole blush. "Oh um, thank you," the lynx said, reaching up and brushing a loose hair behind her ear.

The two of them stood there awkwardly for several seconds, Tails knew he'd best suggest something before they ended up staring at each other all day. "So, um wanna go take a walk or something?" he asked.

"Sure!" Nicole said, almost a bit too eager, like the young fox she was nervous, course Tails didn't know that Sally had followed along and was now watching the two of them as they had their sweet date in the park.

* * *

Back with Fiona, she was at home lying on the couch, casually going through her phone looking at the different pics she had of her and Tails that she'd taken. Coming up onto one of Tails with his face covered in sauce from the pizza place they'd gone to the other day made her smile. Soon though that smile turned into a frown as she heard a car pull into the driveway, followed by a slam and some cursing.

"Oh great, the jackass is back, wonder what whore he brought this time," Fiona said with a scowl, sitting up as her supposed husband Scrouge came into the room but like she thought he wasn't alone. Following behind him was a pink-furred hedgehog wearing a green shirt with a yellow skirt, obviously, she worked on the street. Both of them reeked of booze and had obviously been doing things by the slightly dishelved look of the female.

"Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeyyyyy Fiiioooonnnaaa! Whheeree theee fuckkkk areeee youuuu?" he asked, his tone and way of talking proved her right in that they were drunk. As he got closer the smell of sex reeked off him in waves, she had to hold back her urge to gag as she took a step towards him.

"Right here, the fuck do you want? And really? After this morning your gonna bring home another fucking whore?" she said, not even trying to hold the annoyance in her tone of voice.

Scrouge stared at her for several seconds, soon they were face to face and her eyes met his own. The next thing she knew she was soon on the ground, the left side of her face now hurting in pain. 'Did, did he just hit me?!' she thought, now feeling pure rage, Fiona jumped up tackling Scrouge into the nearby couch only for the female hedgehog to step in and kick her right in the ribs.

"Don't you touch my Scrougy!" she yelled! Now kicking the foxes ribs harder, Fiona knew she'd broken at least one, maybe two, Scrouge stood up, grabbing her by the throat and brought her to his face. "Youuu thikkk I donn't knooww wwhhhat yoourur upp too bitchchh?!" he yelled, feeling her struggle as he squeezed her throat tighter, cutting off her air.

"Le-let me go!" Fiona struggled to say only for him to punch her hard in the stomach, the last bit of air flow from her lungs, before passing out Fiona felt herself tossed onto the floor as both Scrouge and the other hedgehog laughed darkly...

* * *

Tails had to admit this day had started off pretty darn colorful, but now he found himself actually enjoying it. Both himself and Nicole had spent some time talking, stopping to eat some ice cream and now they were currently sitting on a bench watching some kids play. "This has been pretty nice," he said, looking over at the cyber lynx. Tails did have to admit, Nicole sure was very beautiful and sexy, he also noted she seemed to be somewhat submissive, but he couldn't be sure seeing as how they'd only met a few hours ago.

"Come on Nicole, make the move already!" Sally whispered harshly, still watching the two of them from some nearby bushes. Feeling antsy, course Sally had to admit, they sure did look cute together. Getting an idea, she reached into her vest and took out her phone. Sending a quick message to Nicole, 'this should speed it up.' she thought with a sly smirk.

While Tails was now rambling about his latest invention he'd been working on Nicole felt her phone going off in her pocket. "Hm? Excuse me a moment Tails," she said, the fox nodded and watched as Nicole walked a few feet away answering a phone call. She seemed to argue for a bit, then sighed and nodded. Walking back over to Tails she had a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry to cut out date short Tails but I'm needed back at the castle for something important. May we meet up again another time?" she asked softly. Tails walked over and gave her a gentle hug with his soft smile. "Sure, I understand work comes first after all." Giving him a smile the lynx nodded and quickly took off for the parking lot, after a few moments Sally followed, now wondering what made Nicole leave so suddenly.

"Well, guess I'll head home," he said, Tails then began to walk home out of the park only for his phone to go off. Checking it, seeing his mother was calling "yes mother?"

"Hey Miles, are you still hanging out with your friends?"

"No, they had to go home, what's up mother? Did you need me home for something?"

"No, but Bernie, Sonic's mother called and wanted you to stop by and take a look at her laptop. She said it was acting funny since the last time you fixed it."

Tails found that odd, he was certain when he'd last taken a look at it that it had been working just fine. "Odd, but okay I'm on my way."

After saying that he hung up his phone and left the park, now headed for the house of his best friend Sonic. Maybe after he fixed the computer, he and Sonic could hang out or even play some games.

* * *

After hanging up the phone with Tails, Rosemary set it down and leaned into the couch she was sitting on. The older fox had already made up her mind, when Tails got home, she was taking him, granted she knew it was wrong. But she just didn't care anymore, her husband wasn't giving her what she needed and this mysterious man, the one who made her dreams burn with a hot desire had pushed her over the edge.

Letting out a soft sigh, the sexy female milf got up from the couch and made her way into her bedroom, if she was truly gonna do this then she would go all out. Walking into her closet, Rosemary began to pick out what to her would be her best and sexiest attire for the night ahead.

* * *

Tails soon found himself on the street leading to his best buddy's house. Still, he felt confused Bernie would call and ask that he come fix her laptop again, he was quite certain he'd fixed it for good last time he'd taken a look at it. But knowing how Sonic was with computers, well, that would be reason enough for him to take a look. Reaching the house, the young fox walked up to the door and rung the bell, he calmly waited for Bernadette to answer.

Inside the house, the sexy milf hedgehog hadn't expected Tails to show up so soon. Still in the middle of planning "just a minute!" She called out, quickly hiding away some toys under a nearby chair. Bernadette took a few breaths to compose herself, she knew once Tails was inside there would be no going back, this would be happening. Walking up to the door, opening it just enough for her to see the cute fox.

Tails stood there with a curious expression on his face, "hi Mrs. Hedgehog. My mom called and said you needed your laptop repaired again?"

"Why yes Miles I did, give me just a moment and I'll let you inside okay?" Before Tails could say anything, Bernie had closed the door, running into her room, laid her outfit for the night along with her so-called 'damaged' laptop. Picking it up, the motherly hedgehog took and placed it on her living room table, next to it she also placed a note then smiled. Everything was finally in motion and as long as nothing interfered, she'd be getting one heck of a good time. "Come in!" she yelled, disappearing back into the bedroom to change.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Rosemary yelled, throwing another outfit out onto the floor, none of these would do for what she wanted. Letting out a sigh, the female fox fell back onto her bed, clad in just some black panties and a matching bra. She wanted to go all out for him, yeah he was her son and this would be wrong, on more levels than one, but she just didn't care anymore. Sitting up, an idea popped into her mind, grabbing her phone, the fox was quick to send a message to Bernie.

"Hey! Keep Miles busy for a while! I'm preparing a special surprise for him okay?"

After sending the message, she donned on a random dress and was quick to leave her house and off to the local mall.

* * *

Tails walked inside the cozy home and blinked in surprise, he saw Sonic's mother had vanished and there on the table sat the laptop and a note. His ears twitched, showing he was now curious about what was happening. "Hello? Mrs. Hedgehog?" When no one answered, the young fox shrugged and walked over, sitting down in front of the computer. "May as well fix it," he mumbled softly.

Reaching down to open the lid, out of the corner of his eye, he saw on the note it clearly said open first. "Hm? Well okay." Picking up said piece of paper it said...

_Miles hunni,_

_Watch what's on the screen, then come find me in the back bedroom._

_Bernie~~_

As soon as he read that note, Tails felt his stomach drop, "oh no, don't tell me..." he began, opening up the screen only for his eyes to go wide as dinner plates. Right there in front of him playing one of the kinkiest, hottest, video's he'd ever seen! It was a sexy female bat, she had curves in all the right places. Thick luscious double d sized tits and wore nothing but black leather straps which barely covered her breasts and crotch. Yet she wasn't alone, standing across from her was a very hot female wolf, she wore only a black loin cloth and was fully topless! Tails could easily see the like the bat this wolf had a very sexy milf like body, curvy hips, an hourglass figure, and a killer ass.

'Oh my Gosh! That looks like Rouge! And Lupe! But it can't be!' (Mmm, could it be? Maybe, maybe ;3) his mind thought, only they weren't the only two in this video. Laying under them was a male wolf, he was bound to a soft bed covered by black sheets and his arms and legs were cuffed. Leaving him lying in an X shape, his whole body fully naked except for the thick rubber ring, that was attached to his crotch. It looked like it'd been there for hours, Tails could see in his face the poor guy had been on edge for hours, the two girls seemed to enjoy tormenting him.

Tails could only watch as the two sexy female vixens moved on top of the wolf, planting his hard throbbing cock right between their two wet glistening soaked pussies. They each moaned loudly and began to kiss each other hotly and very deeply, making sure the wolf could see the way their tongues met and dueled. He soon began to whine, begging for it to end only right before Tails could see if they gave in, the screen went black. Obviously, it'd been edited to do that.

Looking down, the young fox felt one hundred percent flushed and hotter than holy heck. His fox hood now poked out, throbbing hard and was quite eager to be put to use. Shuddering, his mind now knew for sure what Bernadette wanted, now he had a choice to make. Either run away home and risk someone seeing his 'issue' or go into the bedroom and see what awaited him. Once again the two sides of his mind came to blows, one for run and the other for do it, one could easily imagine which side one.

Now finding himself in front of the door, Tails found himself feeling very nervous. What if Sonic came home? What if she said anything? What if someone found out?! He didn't know what to do, but now there was no going back, it was time. Opening the door, he walked inside only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. "Oh.. ..."

* * *

Mina was now in her hotel suite sitting in front of a lavish large mirror, she was currently fixing her hair by using a straightener to straighten it out. In a few nights, she would be having a concert and she was quite excited about it. Getting to see all of her old friends, 'especially Tails.' her mind said making her almost drop the straightener. Sighing Mina looked down, she knew full well that a few years ago Tails had quite the crush on her. For a short time, she had found herself considering it, but his age was the issue. She was a few years older than him, so she had decided not to only to then meet Ash and the rest was history.

Mina looked down at the golden ring on her finger, the diamond glistened in the room light, for a few short moments, she found herself wondering if she'd made the right choice. Lately, Ash had been way overly jealous and possessive than usual, he'd even told off her friends the last time they hung out. It almost seemed like she was just only to hang around him and that was it, yet he would go out with his friends almost all the time. Mina had tried to not let it show, but it did bother her, though anytime she'd confronted him about it just lead to a huge fight between the two.

The yellow mongoose was so into her thoughts, she didn't even hear the door open, or Ash walking in, dressed in his usual attire. Which consisted of his red jacket, black shirt, jeans, and his shoes. "Hey Mina!" he yelled out, closing his phone and tossing it into his pocket.

"I'm here Ash, there's no need to yell," she said, now coming into the room, her hair now straightened out as she gave him a gentle hug. Returning the hug, he looked down at her only to ask. "Where were you?" the tone of his voice clearly showed his suspicions.

Mina frowned, pulling away as she looked at him. "Just here in my room, getting ready for the concert in a few days, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," his tone seemed to imply that he really didn't care, he just walked over and plopped down onto the nearby couch. "Oh yeah, we can't go out tonight, I need to meet some... Clients for your new CD deal. So you'll just stay here alone kay?"

"What?! Ash you promised to take me out tonight! We hardly get to spend any time together!" Mina yelled, now clearly upset, it just seemed more and more that Ash kept pulling away from her.

"Tch, sorry babe, but work is work. So tough shit." He said, now staring at his phone, his attention clearly not focused on the upset girl.

"Just... Just go! Get out!" Mina yelled, shocking Ash, who just shrugged and walked out, once she was alone, Mina sighed and fell down into the couch. Grabbing one of the pillows, she hugged it and tried not to cry. But then an idea popped into her mind, 'fine if he won't take me. Then I'll get someone who will!' she thought, now getting up and going to get changed.

"Just you wait... My cute two-tailed lover," she said, disappearing into the closet.

* * *

Tails didn't know if there was something he'd done in a past life to get all of this, or if he was just extremely lucky. Cause standing there in the room once he walked inside was his best friend's mother. But that wasn't the most shocking part, it was more like what she was wearing...

The sexy milf hedgehog stood there wearing an outfit no one would have ever expected her to wear, around her neck was a black leather choker, it had a silver plate on the front and engraved into it was her name. She also wore a skin-tight black leather corset, which was held closed by belts which wrapped around her lower chest. The corset also pushed up her breasts so that they looked even bigger and Tails could just barely make out the tip of her areola. Looking down, he saw she wore a matching thong, it was skin tight and had a zipper right over the crotch, meaning she could easily show off her dripping wet pussy anytime she wanted. He then noticed she had on long thick black leather boots with belts wrapping all around them and in her hands was a thin leather paddle which she cracked on her hands. A sly smirk appeared on her face as she looked down at the young fox.

"Mm, such a bad, bad boy.." Bernadette said, walking over to Tails who was still stunned, the motherly milf grabbed the young fox by his chin and her lips crashed down hard onto his own. Kissing him roughly and deeply, his gasp of surprise, allowed her tongue to easily slide into his mouth and dominate his own. Course while the two were kissing, Tails failed to notice her hands reaching up behind him, the next thing the two-tailed fox knew, his hands were cuffed behind his back and he was pushed onto the nearby bed.

"Oof! Uh, uh Mrs. Hedgehog? Wh-what are-mmph!" Tails tried to speak only to be silenced when she placed the paddle on his lips and brought her finger up to her lips. "Shh," she said, "let's just enjoy our little game hm?" Looking down, Bernie could see Tails thick hard cock was now fully outta his sheath and was throbbing. She grinned at the sight and just couldn't wait to get a taste of it, her mind recalled the way he'd fucked Fiona in that bathroom stall and it only made her wetter at the thought of riding him.

"Now, now... your such a bad little boy.." she began. Climbing up over the young fox, sitting on his lap so that her crotch was right on his own, sandwiching his aching baby maker between her smooth plump thighs. "Mm, I saw you," she began, leaning down and nipping at the foxes twitching ears. Sliding her tongue inside the left one and twirling it around. Tails shuddered hard and tried not to moan, the feelings she was making him feel felt so good.

"Sa-saw?" he stuttered out as Bernie chuckled, nipping her way down the ear all the way to his soft lips. "Mm, oh yes, I saw you and Fiona in that bathroom stall. Mm, being soo naughty. Fucking in public like that, what would your mother say if she'd seen that hm?" Tails eyes went wide in shock, he couldn't believe she'd seen him, yet with each word the milf spoke, she'd intentionally grind her crotch down harder into his own.

"Well, Miles?" Bernadette asked, her eyes locked onto his own as she ground harder and harder. "I uh.." Tails found his mouth now quite dry, he didn't know what to say. So the hot mother climbed off the fox and made him gasp as she flipped him over, onto his stomach. Leaving his well-shaped rear in view as she grinned, "mm, I'll just have to give you a good hard spanking now won't I?"

Tails tried to look back at her, yet found he couldn't, though he sure felt it when the thick leather paddle came down hard across his soft ass. A loud yelp of pain came from his lips, the smacking sounds filled the room. Bernie felt herself getting more and more wet, her thong was soaked. But she wouldn't ride him just yet, raising up the paddle, she brought it down again and again. Spanking Tails ass harder and harder, it didn't take long for the skin to soon become a harsh blood red. The fox had begun to cry from the pain, but oddly his shaft was now even harder. It'd almost doubled in size and ached to cum so badly. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, Bernie soon stopped and rubbed soothingly on his sore behind.

"Mm, good, good boy, you took your punishment just like a man. Now, I think you've earned a little reward hm?" Flipping him onto his back, Bernie gasped at the sight of his fox hood. 'Mm, fuck! I wanna ride that soo bad!' she thought, but that would have to wait, for now, she reached behind her and undid the belts which held her corset closed. She removed it and allowed Miles the sight of her breasts, two heavy D sized tits with throbbing hard erect nipples. Winking at the young fox, she moved down to his shaft and placed a gentle kiss on the swollen tip.

Tails gasped and moaned out loudly, arching his hips upwards only for her to push them back down. "Ah, ah, be good now, or I'll have to punish again." she teased, seeing the slight fear in his eyes, yet hidden behind that fear was a lust she craved and wanted to bring out. Focusing back onto his shaft, she gave the tip another kiss, following it up with kisses down along the shaft, suckling it till she reached the base. Bernie then licked her way back up to Tails tip and took it slowly into her mouth.

Tails gasped and moaned loudly, he'd never felt this good before, her sopping wet hot mouth felt so amazing, he could feel as her tongue worked down his shaft, yet the pace she went at was agonizingly slow. She went inch by slow inch, till the whole thing was within her moist cavern. Locking eyes with the fox, the sexy hedgehog began to bob her head slowly, sucking him off with her tongue and teeth scratching his shaft as she worked. This sent huge jolts of pleasure, though Tails whole body, he couldn't last much longer, the feeling was too mind numbing good.

"Ah, ah! Mrs. Hedgehog! I'm, I'm!" He began to shout out only for her to stop cold turkey and give his shaft a hard squeeze. Effectively killing his orgasm, Tails groaned in pain, being denied the release he wanted soo badly. "Mm, you wanna cum Miles baby?" she asked, still holding onto his cock as she climbed over him, stroking his shaft slowly. He watched as she grabbed and tugged down the zipper, allowing him to see her dripping wet slit. Her hot juices oozed down and landed onto the tip of his cock, it felt so intense. He wanted no needed to be inside her!

"Ah! YES!" he found himself screaming out, feeling as she rubbed his hard tip against her, her soft folds, the same ones his best friend had come from only that didn't matter now. All that mattered now was him fucking her and getting the release he so desperately desired. "Mm, such a good boy," she said, now sitting down and letting Tails thick shaft slide into her tight pussy. Bernie threw her head back and let out a very loud moan as Tails thick girth stretched her tight walls to limits she'd never felt before. Not to knock her husband, but he had nothing on the young fox.

"Oooh fuckk your soo huge baby!" she found herself saying, pushing down till his whole eight-inch shaft was now balls deep inside her tight cunt. Tails mind was now filled with only the thoughts of how fucking good she felt, feeling as she squeezed his shaft hard and yet she didn't move. He wanted to scream at her to start moving, to make them both feel even better only Bernadette just smirked. "Mm, want me to ride you, baby? Make you feel even better?" she asked, running her fingernails up his chest, to his face where she brushed his lips with them.

Tails watched her, moaning and groaning in pleasure as she stroked his cheek with her fingers, "yes! YES! PLEASE!" he screamed out, unable to take any more teasing. Finally seeing she'd broken him, Bernie pulled up, till only his throbbing tip was still inside her, then she slammed down hard. Now riding the fox as they both moaned loudly and screamed in pleasure. Tails whined and struggled to get his hands free from the cuffs, wanting so badly to touch and feel her hot curves as she rode him.

Bernadette seeing the way he struggled only chuckled and reached up, grabbing and pushing her own tits upwards, squeezing them as she moaned loudly. "Mm, wanna touch these baby? To squeeze and play with them?" she asked, moaning out, pinching and twisting both of her hard nipples. Tails watched her and whined, wanting to do exactly what she was. Only he couldn't and that made the hot milf even hotter, she screamed out and threw her head back, moaning out as she could feel his shaft throbbing harder and reaching even deeper inside her.

She could feel his tip ramming past her cervix and right into her open womb and she loved it. "AH! Yes! Yes! Right there! That's the spot Miles don't stop!" Tails moaned out and felt his shaft throbbing, being squeezed and massaged by her tight inner muscles as they worked his shaft. He knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer, the urge to cum was rising up through his shaft. "Oh! Mrs. Hedgehog! I'm!" He began only for her to pull off and turn herself around so she faced away from him. Now with her backside fully exposed to him, he could see her full slit and how drenched she was as she grabbed and stroked his cock.

"Mm, wanna cum?~ Mm, then come inside here!" she said, shocking Tails when she rammed herself back down onto his shaft. The fox screamed out and could feel his shaft slam all the way deep into her womb. His mind began to panic, he knew if he came inside her for sure she'd be knocked up! Yet it seemed Bernie didn't care if anything she was now bouncing even harder, her own orgasm mere moments away. "AH! Yes! Fuck me, Miles! Cum inside me!" she called out, soon her body shuddered hard as she screamed out and came hard, spraying her hot cum all over his throbbing cock. Tails felt her squeeze his cock so tightly he couldn't take anymore, letting a loud scream burst from his lips. He came just as hard as she did, shooting dozens of thick loads of his warm fox seed deep into her open womb, flooding it with his essence as he moaned loudly.

Even as the two of them came, Bernie kept riding the young fox, wanting to last out their combined orgasms for as long as she could, soon they both reached the end and Bernie fell down onto the fox. Both of them panting hard and then it dawned on Tails what he'd just done.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! What did I just do?!" he said, now panicking till the motherly hedgehog placed her lips on his in a kiss to silence him. Tails kissed her back and they both moaned softly till she broke it. "Shh, it's okay, I wanted it. Don't worry," she said, stroking his cheek and looking into his eyes. "Plus, Sonic wants a baby brother anyways." she giggled and Tails looked at her shocked, before suddenly feeling odd sleepiness coming over him. "Hehe, night little Miles." Were the last things he heard before the sleep overtook him.

* * *

"Okay, just gotta do this and okay! I'm all set!" Mina said, standing in front of her mirror, checking herself over, she smiled at how beautiful she looked. "If Ash wants to ignore me then fine, I'll just get me a new and better lover. Eat your heart out Tails."

Mina had gone all out with her outfit, she had her hair up in a Chinese style bun with the rest of it hanging down her back. She'd placed two new golden hoop earrings with little tassels hanging off them in her ears. But the most shocking part was the outfit, it was a red sleeveless Chinese style dress with a slit in the left leg showing off some skin. The red dress also had a green dragon on the front and she also wore long black gloves, which went up to just a bit before her shoulders. Reaching onto her desk, she grabbed a bottle of her favorite perfume and sprayed some on. Then left go to meet her driver and head right to where Tails lived.

(End Of Chapter 5.1)

AN: Well I hope ya enjoyed this chapter, I'll get to work on chapter six as soon as I can. As always I do enjoy your comments and suggestions in the comments below.

Also yes the next chapter will have the big incest scene between Tails and his mother Rosemary, I'll post a warning before it comes up in the chapter. Till next time everyone.


	7. AN NOTE

Hi everyone! I know it's been sometime since I updated this fic, had a lot of things going on in my life right now. Made a few big changes, anyways I've got the next chapter to this story ready to be updated but before I do, I'd like to know your opnions.

So this next chapter contains the infamous incest scene between Tails and his mother Rosemary. Now I'm gonna do one of two things here, one I can post it with the full scene and a warning saying to skip it. Or two, I can post the chapter and take the scene out which would mean I'd need to do a little rewrtitng. I'm gonna leave this note up for a few day's and see what people's opnions are. If I get enough positive one's then I'll post the chapter as is.

Thanks for your time guys and thank you for always revewing my work!

Fox_Knight_Youko


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I have to admit, I was really surprised at the amount of support saying to post the chapter as is. So here it is! I am sorry about the long delay in posting this, I just had a lot going on in life and now I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see ya at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Sonic. I wish I did though!

* * *

Chapter 6.1

Tails was stunned, what had just happened? He'd just screwed his best buddy's mother and not only that but he came inside her! The thought of knowing he'd most likely knocked her up caused him to feel a sense of pride yet also fear. If anyone were to find out what he had just done, well... one wouldn't need to finish that thought.

"Oh man, how did I get into this mess?" Tails stopped walking and rubbed his head as his ears twitched. Having left Bernie's house about thirty minutes before, his mind was still currently a haze mess of lustful thoughts and worries about what would happen next. He knew Vanilla was probably knocked up and now Bernie was too! This was almost too much for his young mind to take, being a father at his age? Stopping at a nearby bench, the twin-tailed fox sat down and let out a breath. Lately, he'd been feeling more lust-driven as of late, maybe all of this sex was getting to him? Or even waking up a part of him that'd been buried and was finally waking up. But one thing he was certain of, this wouldn't be the end of his sexual adventures.

* * *

Rosemary arrived back at home, carrying a bag that said "Mobius Secret" across the white sack in big bold black letters. Headed into her bedroom, the sexy milf took out the outfit she'd bought for what she had planned for tonight. Taking out the soft lacy garment, Rosemary held it against her form and eyed it with a slight smirk forming across her lips. 'This should blow him away.' The female fox thought.

The sound of her phone going of caught her attention, picking it up, she saw a text from Bernadette which said that Tails had finished fixing her computer and was now headed back home. "Good, good. It gives me time to get things ready." The fox tossed off her current outfit and went into the shower. After tonight things would never be the same that they would not.

* * *

Mina sat in the back of her limo, staring out the window and watching the buildings go by as her driver drove down the streets, headed straight to Tails house. She felt excited yet also very nervous, Mina knew it would be wrong to cheat on Ash but he had this coming. Reaching into her purse, taking out her compact mirror. The yellow furred mongoose looked herself over, she hoped her outfit would blow the young fox away, Mina recalled they'd talked a little bit but not much since her career always kept her busy. She still felt she owed him a debt, after all, he had been the one who encouraged her to pursue her dreams of becoming a world-famous singer.

Leaning back in her seat, Mina recalled the day's when she'd be showering and Tails would sit outside her window and listen to her beautiful voice as she sang. She'd never admit it but there had been a few times when she'd been tempted to invite him into the shower with her. Course if her mother had caught them, well Tails would be gone and she wouldn't be sitting for weeks. But none of that mattered much now, Mina was an adult, having just turned twenty-one a few months back.

Looking down at her hands, seeing her golden wedding ring shining brightly on her fingers, she left out a slow breath. Removing it and chucking the ring into a box that she kept under her seat. "As far as I'm concerned, it's just me and my two-tailed lover tonight," Mina said as a soft mumble. Looking back out the windows, her mind began to fill with thoughts of how this perfect night would end.

* * *

Still feeling groggy and somewhat confused, Fiona found herself now waking up, she had no idea how long she'd been out or even where she was. She reached with an arm, trying to rub her dazed eyes when she felt them be pulled back, looking up, Fiona saw her arms were cuffed to a metal bedpost by some silver handcuffs. "The fuck?!" Looking down at herself, Fiona saw she was clad only in her black and white bra and panties. It was then her attention was taken to the door which opened to reveal the man she now had nothing but hatred for. Scrouge himself, he wore nothing but his black jacket, not even bothering to hide his junk or the fact it was covered in dried up cum. Grinning at the fox, showing off his wickedly sharp teeth as he walked over to her.

"Scrouge?! What the fuc-!" Fiona yelped and groaned in pain, feeling her lip now swelling up and bleeding from where he'd just punched her. "Shut the fuck up you worthless whore! You'll only talk when I say!" Leaning down on top of her, he licked the blood that trailed down her chin up to her lips where he kissed her hard. Fiona tried to resist only to feel his fist slap her face again, his tongue flew into her mouth and down into her throat. She had to try hard not to gag or vomit at the taste of liquor on his breath when he broke the kiss. Fiona coughed and ended up spitting some blood onto her chest.

"You're my little prisoner, I know all about how you've been sleeping around. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He growled down at Fiona, she could see the rage and anger in his eyes. "And trust me, once I find the guy you've been fucking..." Scrouge made a slit motion across his throat and gave her a grin of pure evil. "I'll force you to watch as I slit his throat right in front of you. And to make it worse? I'll beat him so bad he'll barely be alive then make him watch as I rape you again and again! Force you to call my name then I'll kill both of you. In fact.. maybe I should do that now.." He danged a large butcher knife in front of her, seeing the fear within her eyes as he laughed coldly. "But first..." Taking the cold metal blade, he dragged it down to her bra and panties. Using it to cut them both open, exposing Fiona's goods to him. "Why don't you watch and get turned on by seeing a real man fuck a real bitch!"

It was then the female pink furred hedgehog came back into the room and willingly got down in front of Scrouge, eagerly taking his length back into her mouth. For the next several hours, Fiona was forced to watch them fuck again, and again, and again...

* * *

Tails stayed sitting on the bench for some time, soon the sound of his watch beeping told him it was now six in the evening. "Oh shoot! I need to get home!" Course the fox wasn't aware at all of what was waiting for him at his house, he knew his mother didn't like it when he was out super late. Plus he'd left Bernie's house at least an hour ago now, so he was a bit surprised that she hadn't called him yet.

Jumping off the bench, the fox made his way back towards his home, rushing now so that he wouldn't get into any more trouble than he probably already was...

* * *

Sally was very irritated that her plans for Tails and Nicole had gone awry, she still didn't even know who called the lynx or where she went upon returning to the castle. "Has to be around here somewhere.." the chipmunk mumbled as she checked her room then Nicole's own. Still unable to find her, she was about to give up when someone called her, turning around, Sally saw her mother Alica walking over. "Hey, mom, what's up?"

The current queen of Mobius smiled down at her daughter, "not too much, but your father is calling a meeting. He's ready to announce who the new king will be, course we all think it's gonna be prince Shadow, you're soon to be husband." Sally had to work hard to keep her face from going flat or showing any emotion other than a smile. "Oh? That's good to hear. I'm so happy to know that." Course inside her mind the princess was gagging and thinking up ideas on how to keep this from happening. 'No way am I gonna be his queen, he's a jerk and can't even get it up in bed.' she thought.

"I'm glad you agree, now go get changed and meet us in the main hall." Alicia walked off after that, leaving Sally alone who ran a hand through her hair. "I need to find Nicole." Quickly, she took off trying to find where her sister was.

* * *

(THIS IS MY WARNING TO EVERYONE! I DON'T APPROVE OF INCEST NOR DO I CONDONE IT. But everyone seems to want to see this paring and I like to make my fans happy. If you don't like this THEN DON'T READ IT! SIMPLE AS THAT. I'll post another warning after the scene so you can skip over it. Thx! Also, I don't need the flame reviews if you have an issue then just keep it to yourself.)

Finally arriving at home Tails proceeded to open the door, "hi mom! I'm sorry I'm late I stopp..." The fox trailed off at what he saw before him, this had to be a dream, no doubt about it. This was a dream, it couldn't be real! Yet it was, every bit of it was one hundred percent real. "I uh... mom?"

Standing there in front of the couch was Rosemary Prower, but dressed in such a way that Tails young horny mind couldn't help but to eye every last one of her mind-blowing assets. His mother was only dressed in a very short tight purple top that left her breasts almost fully exposed, he could tell she wore no bra since he could see her erect nipples. She was also wearing some jean shorts that were so short, well they'd be more like panties than shorts, this alone allowed the young fox a rather nice view of his mother's thighs and even her honeypot which he was sure was wet.

"Mm, hello Tails... my sexy big boy.." Rosemary cooed, walking over to her son, even though parts of her mind still said not to do this, the more lustful driven part had taken over, she was gonna do this and nothing was going to stop her. Leaning down, she took her son's chin in her hand and pulled him up into a deep kiss, Tails gasp of surprise allowed her to take full advantage and slip her tongue down into his mouth. The fox let out a surprised moan of pleasure as he and his mother were now lip-locked in a deep passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss for some air, Rosemary licked her lips, tasting her son's sweet taste on her lips. "Mmm, so tasty, make's me want even more.." Tails panted hard and looked at his mother in full shock. "Mom..what.. what are you?" Only to be silenced by his mother placing her fingers on his lips. "Shh, don't worry about that. Just enjoy this, with me."

Taking her son by the hand, Rosemary led him back into not his room but her bedroom instead and Tails' eyes went wide at what he saw inside. The room was filled with dozens upon dozens of red candles, each one lit and gave off a strong musky yet enjoyable smell. The kit found himself almost like he was under a spell of some kind, looking around, he saw the bed was covered in silky black sheets and all the curtains were drawn closed so no one could see within. He went to look back at his mother only for her to push him down onto the bed. "Mm, wait here for me." She cooed, walking over to her son, grabbing his sheath and rubbing it just enough to make his now quite swollen tip slip out. "Mmm, you too big boy~" Teasingly, the sexy as fuck milf walked into the bathroom to prepare part two of her little surprise.

While Rosemary was doing her thing, Tails was in shock, one he didn't expect to sleep with one much less two mind-blowingly hot MILF's and two? His mother was now trying to bed him! It was almost too much for the poor fox to take but yet he couldn't will himself to run out of the room. Instead, a new side seemed to be showing itself, it wanted, no NEEDED Tails to do this, cross a line that shouldn't be crossed. But the wrongness of it, the taboos of this, it was making him so much hotter. "Oh Tails...~," Rosemary said in a sly voice, turning to look at the door, his mouth literality hung open.

Standing in the doorway was the hot fox, cept now all she wore was a bandaid on each of her nipples and her crotch and that was it. She crawled her way towards him on all fours, each sway of her hips sending thoughts of wanting to spank them or even squeeze them in his mind. Tails watched as she climbed up between his legs and was now face to face with his fully erect eight-inch cock. "Mmm, your even bigger than your father." Rosemary giggled, grabbing the throbbing meat in her hands, stroking it slowly.

"Ah-AH! M-m-mother!" Tails cried out, his eyes locked onto her own as she continued to stroke his length in her hands. "Mmm, shhh." She whispered then leaned close and gave the pre-soaked tip a soft lick. He watched as her tongue went from the base of his shaft, working up to the top where she dug her tongue into his urethra. Licking up all of the flowing pre that was oozing out. Rosemary found the taste was very sweet her making him eat all that fruit was paying off, now she wanted even more of it.

Opening her mouth wide, she decided to show her son one of her special skills, keeping her eyes locked onto his own, she slowly and I mean very slowly. Inch by slow inch took his full girth into her mouth. Tails could feel the warmth and wetness as she swallowed his shaft whole, soon she had all eight inches inside her maw and part of it was lodged down into her throat. "AH! Oh! Ohh!" Tails could only moan and writhe with what he was feeling, none of the other girls had even done this before. He was then surprised when she pulled his hands on top of her head and nodded, allowing him to set the pace. Wanting more of the pleasure, Tails began to thrust upwards into her mouth while pulling down on her head at the same time.

This caused her to gag and choke on his thick meat but she continued to suck it off as she did with her tongue working the whole underside, running over the thick veins while she used her teeth to scratch the other side. Not enough to hurt, but enough to send pleasure throughout his groin. She'd even blown all the air out of her cheeks so she could grind his cock up against them, only adding to the sweet pleasures that he was feeling.

With each thrust that Tails made into her mouth, Rosemary could feel him getting closer and closer to his orgasm and just before she came. Using her hand, she squeezed the base of his cock, causing him to pull back and cry out, she then climbed over him and wiggled her finger in front of his nose. "Ah, ah. You know you should ask like a good boy." Tails blushed but whimpered, he wanted to cum, really, really badly. "Ah.. please mom.. let me... cum.." He felt so embarrassed saying that as she giggled. "Soo, cute."

Sitting up on the bed, Rosemary pulled Tails into her lap and guided his hands to her well-rounded breasts. "Mm, play with these." She said, feeling his hands squeeze and began to massage her chest, luckily Tails had experience with this thanks to the other girls but his mother didn't need to know that. Slowly, he fondled them and could feel them changing shape in his hands, reaching for the band-aids. Pulling them down and revealing her pink nipples to him, they were rock hard and throbbing for attention, leaning close, he caught one into his mouth and began to suck it slowly.

Flicking the hard bud with his tongue as he worked the other one with his hand, pinching and tugging it using his thumb and forefinger. "Ooo! Oh, fuck Miles baby! Just like that! Do it harder! Bite them!" Rosemary commanded, Tails doing as she asked, bit down on the left nipple, he tugged it with his fangs, pulling it away from her chest as she moaned out. Getting an idea, he decided to try something he knew Fiona liked. Pushing both of her breasts together, Tails bit down on both hard nubs at the same time and began to pull them, twisting and tugging them with his fangs and fingers.

This caused Rosemary to almost cream the band-aid she wore as she moaned loudly, loving what the fox was doing. She didn't know where Tails learned these skills but right now she didn't care. "Ohhh! Yes! Yes! Tails I want you!" Pushing her son down onto the bed. Rosemary climbed over him on all fours, with her dripping pussy positioned right over his face. "Mmm, wanna see where you came from?" She cooed, as he nodded. He was so turned on right now that all he wanted was to plow his cock balls deep into her soaked folds.

"Ah, ah. Ask." She said, Tails pouted a bit but gave in. "May I please see?" The motherly fox nodded with a smile. "Good boy. Never forget your manners." Grabbing the band-aid, Rosemary slowly pulled it off, each little bit revealing more and more of her slit to him. Soon it was fully off and she felt a bit embarrassed but also very turned on. Using one of her hands, the fox spread open her lips and showed Tails the sweet, twitching pink insides of her pussy. He could even see the hole which led inside her.

"Mmm, do you like it, Miles?" She asked, her answer came in the form of Tails tongue slipping out and licking her slit, from the bottom up to her hidden clit. She couldn't help but let out a cry and a moan. "Oo! Do that again!" She commanded, Tails suddenly found, he had to use his hands to hold up her thighs, his licking her pussy was sucking all of the strength within her. Leaning back upwards, the young fox licked her again, running his tongue up and down her slit several times, using a few different motions as he did so. Her juices soon coated his muzzle but he didn't care, pushing his digit deeper inside her, twirling it around all over and lapping at the tight muscles which squeezed his tongue. Trying to pull him in more, almost like they didn't want to let him leave.

Rosemary was having the time of her life, she didn't expect it to be this good. It was even better than she'd hoped and they still had the main event to come. Feeling her son's warm tongue all over inside her just felt too intense, but it was wonderful. Soon, she pulled away and mounted herself on his crotch. Sandwiching his hard dick between his stomach and her pussy as she moved back and forth. This caused them both to moan out as she smirked down at him, "mm. Do you wanna fuck me? Do you wanna fuck your mommy and cum hard inside her pussy?"

"Yes! Yes! Please!" Tails couldn't take the teasing anymore, he felt he'd blow his load the second he went inside her. That's how pent up he was, watching as she raised her hips, grabbing his girth. She lined up the tip with her opening, sliding down. Tails watched as her pussy enveloped his shaft, taking it inside her. As soon as she could feel him sliding into her folds, Rosemary threw back her head and let out one of the loudest moans Tails ever heard. It'd been so long since she'd had this. Granted her husband was still alive but lately it'd seemed he was more focused on his military work than taking care of the wife at home.

Well, he could stay gone as far as Rosemary was concerned, her son just felt too good. So intense, his shaft slammed it's way into her deepest parts and stirred up feelings inside her that she'd never felt before. Moaning loudly, the female fox placed her hands on Tails chest and began to bounce herself up and down, the sounds of his skin slapping against her own filled the room along with their moans. Both of them could smell the warm musky scent which oozed from their forms, reaching down, she grabbed and guided his hands back onto her chest, making him squeeze her melons hard as she cried out.

Tails couldn't believe how good his mother felt she felt even better than Fiona! Though that may have been cause she had more experience after all Rosemary was in her late 30's where Fiona was younger. But right now none of that mattered, all that mattered was his mother and how intense this was, leaning down over him, Rose captured Tails lips in a passionate intense kiss, the two of them doing each other faster. She was then taken by surprise when Tails flipped them over so he was now on top.

Not allowing her a chance to take control, he grabbed and pinned her hands down over her head, using his left hand. He then took his right hand and brought her legs up and pushed them down over her chest, making them smash into her breasts with her butt now arched up into the air. Taking his throbbing hard baby maker, Tails rammed the whole thing so deep into Rosemary's pussy that he hit her womb and forced the sexy milf to scream yes!

"YES! YES! RIGHT THERE DON'T STOP BABY!" This is what Rosemary had wanted for so long, to be dommed by a stud, just like in her fantasies. Now the fantasy was real and she couldn't be happier. Feeling each bit of his shaft as it slammed inside her, the motherly fox just allowed herself to let go, her pussy was now so tight and soaked. Each thrust Tails made into her caused her juices to squirt out and land on her stomach and breasts. Reaching with her hands, she grabbed and squeezed her nipples as her pussy massaged and worked his cock. Seeing the look on Tails' face, she knew he was about to cum. "Yes! Cum for me baby! Cum inside mommy!"

Tails was too far gone in his pleasure for logic to enter his mind, right now all he cared about was cumming and that's what he wanted to do. A few more deep intense thrusts and the fox let out a scream. Cumming harder then ever into Rosemary's greedy womb, she followed a mere second later, cumming just as hard as Tails did. Both of them moaned loudly and soon fell into the bed panting hard.

(END OF INCEST SCENE! ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!)

* * *

Mina felt excited, finally, they arrived at Tails house, almost jumping out of the limo, she made her way up to the door and rung the bell. Waiting for her two-tailed soon to be lover to come to answer the door.

Hearing the bell go off, Tails groaned and rolled into his mother's chest, Rosemary held him and softly kissed his cheek. She then pouted and muttered something, grabbing a nearby black robe that stopped just below her thighs. Walking into the living room, she looked out the peephole and saw Mina standing there all decked out. "What the?" The female fox muttered and opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked, eyeing the mongoose with an air of suspicion.

"Um. Hi Mrs. Prower, is Tails home?" Mina asked, noticing the state of Rosemary's dress, it looked like the fox had gone through one hell of a good time.

"He is, but he's currently asleep right now. Did you need him for something?" Rosemary was acting polite but on the inside, she felt pretty annoyed this girl showed up right when she had finally bedded her son.

"Um.. well..." Mina looked down and blushed a little. "I just wanted to give him these!" She shoved some backstage passes into Rosemary's hands and quickly ran off back to her limo. Ordering the driver to take off quickly.

Rose looked down at the passes and raised an eye, something wasn't right about this. But for now, that didn't matter, she had more important things to attend too. Namely her son.

* * *

Vanilla stood in her bathroom awaiting the results of the test she'd just taken. Having had Tails cum so hard inside her on so many occasions, it was pretty obvious she'd be knocked up with his kits. Granted Cream might be too, Vanilla wasn't sure if she'd stopped taking her birth control pills. Hopefully not, the rabbit milf wasn't ready to be a grandma just yet.

Looking down at the stick, seeing it wasn't ready yet. Vanilla walked over and looked outside at the setting sun. Going down in the eastern sky, it painted a lovely array of colors, she wondered how Tails was doing at this moment. It had been a few days since they'd last hung out and she was a little worried. Well more like needy then worried, her crotch tingled at the thought of getting Miles in bed again.

"Maybe I should visit him and if Rosemary's there. Well... I can work with that." Vanilla looked down at the test, seeing its results. She nodded, having made up her mind and grabbed her cell phone, dialing a number. After a few rings, a sweet southerly voice answered the phone. "Ah, ello?"

* * *

Tails sat in his room, his mother was in her room taking a shower after dealing with Mina and their steamy session. He was still in shock over what had just happened, first it was Bernie now his mother! And it didn't stop there!

So far he'd slept with Fiona, Vanilla, Cream, Sally, Bernie, and now his mother Rosemary. He knew if anyone found out, they'd call him a bloody man whore. Or something worse granted he did have some feelings for each of the girls. Especially, Fiona, he did feel worried she hadn't contacted him in the past few hours. Usually, she did, course right now that didn't matter since he'd been... busy.

As he thought about all this it then finally hit him on what he did. "Oh, man! I came inside my mother! Now she may be pregnant too! Along with Bernie and Vanilla! Oh man, I'm too young to be a dad! Why me?!" Tails fell back onto his bed and rubbed his temples. Granted he'd probably just made a few serious mistakes yet at the same time, his instincts were quite satisfied that he'd knocked up those girls. Course he wouldn't know for sure unless they took tests.

For now, all the young fox could do was wait and see what would happen next, but something told him that things were about to get a little more interesting...

* * *

Mina sat back in her hotel room trying to think, what had just happened? She went to go pick up Tails only to find he was asleep and that his mother was having a great time. So then why did she stutter and give away those backstage passes? She really couldn't figure out what made her panic, but she knew she still wanted Tails. Frowning, the mongoose knew she'd have to come up with a different way to attract her two-tailed fox.

"Maybe I could sneak in when no one's home and surprise him? No that's stupid." Pouting, MIna crossed her legs, she now wore her typical outfit of a black tank top with brown shorts. "Wait I know! I could do a show... Yeah!"

An idea began to take shape in her mind, one she knew would work perfectly to seduce her fox and make him all her own. Quickly Mina bolted off her chair and into the closet as she worked to set her plan in motion,

* * *

Sally had finally found Nicole back in her room sitting on her bed with a small frown on her face. The princess wanted to ask what was upsetting her sister but right now that was last on her mind. "Nicole where have you been all this time?" She asked, walking into the room and surprising the cyber lynx.

"Oh, Sally! Sorry, I just had to take care of some... things.."

The way Nicole answered that made Sally quite suspicious. "Well right now we have got a problem. Our dad decided to announce that Shadow and I would be married." Falling onto the bed next to the lynx, the chipmunk let out a sigh.

"Well isn't that a good thing? It means you'll finally be the queen and no longer the princess."

Sally sat up and gave Nicole a flat look. "Maybe, but I don't want him. I want Tails! Same as you!" She pointed her finger into Nicole's chest as she spoke. "So, we need to find a way to put this on hold so that way I can get Tails away from those other girls and make him mine so he can become the king."

Nicole felt a pang of guilt hit her in the chest, she like Sally wanted Tails too. Even though their date had been cut short. To be honest, she knew the truth, why their father had made the announcement but she couldn't tell Sally. Not yet anyway...

"Nicole?"

"Huh? Oh sorry! I was just thinking.."

"Well think later, I have got an idea! Let's go!"

Before Nicole had the chance to say anything, Sally dragged them both out of the room and towards her car, they were headed off somewhere.

* * *

Tails was still laying down in his bed when he heard his phone go off, looking down at the number, a look of surprise crossed his face when he saw who it was. "Mina?"

Answering the phone he spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tails! It's Mina! I know we haven't talked in a while but I'm back in town and I really wanna meet up with you! Can you come to my apartment?"

The fox felt something strange about the way she talked and was asking him, but Mina was one of his best friends growing up and maybe she could help him finally solve the issue of how to deal with all of these women who were coming on to him.

"Okay sure, what's your address?"

"I'll text it to ya, see you in a few Miles."

Mina hung up the call and after a couple of moments, Tails received the text. He got off his bed and made his way out of his room, looking into his mother's room. Tails saw Rosemary was now laying down asleep. He knew she'd be exhausted after what they had done earlier, he was still in shock about that.

Closing her door, the fox slowly made his way to the front door and opened it, he locked up the house and made his way out to Mina's apartment.

Mina sat on her couch nervously, she knew Tails was now on his way, once he arrived there would be no going back, was she truly going to cheat on Ash? Maybe even leave him? She didn't know, part of her said yes! Do it! But another said no she shouldn't. Her mind was so torn she didn't even hear the doorbell ringing.

Tails stood in front of her door as he waited for a few moments, lots of butterflies filled his stomach. He knew that if his mother became aware that he'd snuck out then he'd be in A LOT of trouble. Yet he was excited to see his closest friend when no one answered. He knocked this time making sure that it could be heard.

* * *

Nicole sat inside a strange place with Sally, she didn't know exactly where they were, but it was a pretty shady place. It reeked of booze and smoke, several people were inside the old bar, groups sitting at tables talking among themselves. Some were sitting at the bar itself drunk off their butts and demanding more.

"Um... Sally? Why did you bring us here?" Nicole asked, looking at the glass of water in front of her before she looked back at her friend.

"Shh, just be quiet and wait okay?" The chipmunk said, taking a sip of the shot of whiskey she'd ordered.

Nicole nodded and leaned back in her chair, she felt a bit uncomfortable due to all the stares coming towards but her and Sally, this place made her nervous. She truly wondered why the princess had dragged her to this place.

"Well, finally you show up," Sally said, both of them watched as someone wrapped in a brown hooded cloak. The person just shrugged and soon the both them and Sally got down into business as Nicole watched silently.

* * *

Tails looked down at his watch, he was wondering if he'd come to the wrong apartment, he turned around to leave when the door slipped open. Only seeing Mina's face, a smile came upon his muzzle. "Hey, Mina! I thought I had the wrong place." he laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head.

He noticed her hair was combed straight back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing some very pretty make-up. Which only added to her typical beauty. "Sorry about that, I was just finishing up some stuff. Anyways, give me just a moment, then you can come in okay?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the yellow mongoose had closed the door, Tails tilted his head, now feeling that old feeling in his stomach. But he chose to wait and see what would happen next.

* * *

Fiona awoke still in the bed she'd be cuffed too, Scrouge or as she now called him the sorry son of a bitch, was gone along with that slutty female hedgehog whoever she was. Fiona looked down at herself, she could tell her lower lip was busted open and there was obvious traces of jizz across her chest and stomach.

Just thinking of what she'd been through the last few hours made her beyond angry, more like enraged, growling, pulling at the cuffs as she struggled to get free. Fiona wished for Tails to be here, to help save her and allow her to protect him from Scrouge. She knew he'd go through with those threats of his and she wouldn't let that happen.

"DAMN IT!" Fiona screamed before she finally took a few breaths. 'Need to calm down, I won't get out of this being angry.' she thought.

Looking around, she then saw what she knew would be a way out, part of her hair was messy and hanging off of it was a hairpin. Knowing that could pick the locks, Fiona struggled to get her head closer to her hand. It took a little work but she managed to grab it. 'YES!' She thought in joy.

Having to bend said pin with one hand was a challenge but she managed to pull it off, quickly she stuck it into the lock and began to work it. Trying to get it to unlatch, after only a few moments. Fiona heard the snap as she pulled her hand free, after a few more moments both of her hands then legs were free. She bolted over to the window and opened it, not even caring that she was clad in just her birthday suit, Fiona jumped out and bolted off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Scrouge went walking into the room, holding that same knife as he grinned, deciding he'd punish the bitch this time, pushing open the door. "Hey, bitch I'v- WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He ran into the room and saw the open window and that Fiona was long gone. "SON OF A BITCH! I'LL GET YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He yelled before running out of the room.

* * *

"Okay Tails! You can come in now!" Mina yelled, Tails nodded and walked into the apartment, his eyes had a look of shock at the sight before him. Mina stood there in the living room, clad in her old cheerleader outfit from her highschool days. Tails got quite an eyeful the outfit didn't fit her the way it had back in the old days.

The top was white laced with golden trim, it hugged her chest tightly and just the slightest movement gave the fox a clear view of her firm but small chest. She was also wearing little orange bands on her arms and the skirt itself was super short, it like the top was laced with gold and each movement she made showed Tails the cute orange and white striped panties that she wore under them. "Hey, there Tails! Like the outfit?" She asked.

"Mi-Mi-Mina! Wh-w-what are you doing?!" The fox yelled in surprise, he reached up with his eyes to cover them. So he wouldn't see her in such a state but Mina walked over, grabbing his hands as she pulled them down. Looking into his eyes with her own, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Tails..." She began, whispering to him in a husky voice. "I'm doing what I should have done years ago. I made a stupid mistake by marrying Ash, he's not worth it. But you are! You were always there for me! Supporting me, helping me to make my dreams a reality and now I want to repay that. Take me Tails, take me and make me yours!" she spoke from her heart and didn't give him a chance to respond as her lips crashed down onto his own, kissing him deeply and full of intense love and passion.

The young fox found himself to be at a full complete loss, he didn't know what to do or even how to respond to this. He'd only come here cause he wanted to talk about all that had happened to him as of late. Yet now here he was with one of his closest friends throwing herself at him, pleading with him to take her and love her. Inside his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if Fiona or any of the other girls were somehow involved in this, it didn't seem like that though. Mina seemed to be doing this all of her accords. Letting out a soft gasp, Tails felt Mina reach down to grab and squeeze his butt, this allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth to play with his own. French kissing the fox as Mina grabbed his hands, she guided them down to her mini skirt and pushed them inside it, right on her pantie covered butt. Tails gave it a squeeze in return which also caused the mongoose to moan out, she pressed herself harder into him as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

The two of them kissed quite intensely and passionately for several moments before Mina finally broke the kiss, each of them gasped for air, a thin trail of spit connected their lips as she grinned at the sexy fox. "Wanna touch them?" She asked, seeing how Tails was looking down at her chest, she pulled up the top revealing she wore no bra at all. This gave the now horny fox a nice view of her perfectly pink erect nipples. Taking both of his hands, she placed them onto her chest and let out a soft moan. Tails blushed as his fingers felt the soft mounds in his hands, slowly he massaged and rubbed them. Giving em a slight squeeze as Mina moaned louder, his touch felt so amazingly good. Like a wild electric current running through her body, Ash never made her feel like this, a fire was growing in her groin and with each motion, the fox made it only burned hotter and hotter.

Soon, Mina felt something poking her leg, she looked down and blushed in surprise but also lust. Smirking, she slid a hand down and grabbed Tails now rock hard shaft, she couldn't help but giggle at the way Tails gasped and moaned in pleasure. Course this made him squeeze her breasts harder in return which also caused the mongoose to moan even louder, her body-loving every little bit of pleasure he was bringing her.

Getting a sly idea, Mina then shocked Tails when she pulled back and got down onto her knees, now eye level with his throbbing fox hood. She had to admit, the size sure caught her by surprise, he was bigger than Ash. "Tch, that looser has nothing on my sexy foxy!" Mina thought, smirking, she stroked his shaft a few times with both of her hands, running her fingers up the throbbing meat, over the thick veins up to the pre-soaked tip. She giggled then gave it a soft lick, watching as Tails gasped and moaned out, she could tell he wanted more but she wouldn't make it that easy for the hot fox. Slowly standing up, Mina began to walk towards the back of her apartment.

"Ah! Um... Mina, what are you doing?" Tails asked, not bothering to hide his throbbing erection or the fact that he now really, really wanted his friend. Seeing each step she took, the way her hips swayed and the smell of her arousal only turned him on even more. "Mm, well, I thought we could have fun elsewhere than just in here.." With that Mina walked into her bedroom, the next thing Tails saw was her cheerleader top land on the ground in front of the hallway. "Cumming Miles?" He heard her ask.

Tails quickly made his way to the bedroom where Mina was waiting, along the way he found her orange bands, and her skirt on the floor, upon entering the room was a sight the fox didn't expect. Mina stood there on the bed in just the striped panties and holding two orange pom-poms which she used to cover her chest. Winking at Tails, the yellow mongoose began to do a little dance, bending her body backward, allowing him to see how flexible she was, running the poms up and down her chest and stomach. She giggled then turned with her butt facing him, slapping it with the poms as she spoke. "Give me an F, give me a U, give me a C, give me a K!" Mina then rolled onto her side, showing Tails everything as she began to hotly pinch and tug her nipples as she moaned out his name. "Give me an M, give me an E! What's all that spell?! FUCK ME!" She called out, grabbing and tugging off the cotton soaked panties. Tails could see juices from her pussy attached to the fabric as she tossed them at the horny fox. They landed right on his face as he could smell her musky scent from them.

Inhaling the warm smell drove Tails senses wild, pulling them off his face he looked to see Mina now in a new position. This time she was on her knees, her legs spread wide, showing off her dripping slit. She was using her hands to push up her breasts and made them look even sexier as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and had it open wide for the fox. If he ever needed a sign of inviting, this sure was it. Mina grinned and licked her index finger in a very sexual way. "Come here, baby! Come let me taste that big boy you got there!" She begged for it, her eyes told him all he needed to know.

Giving in to his desires, Tails moved right up to Mina to give her exactly what she wanted, he grabbed his throbbing meat and quickly rammed the whole thing down into the mongoose's mouth, his swollen tip hitting the back of her throat. He let out a loud moan as he could feel her rough yet hot tongue licking all over his shaft. His thrusts only becoming faster and deeper with each passing moment as Mina happily gagged on his dick.

She had to admit, at first she wasn't fully prepared for how hard Tails would react, yet that sure didn't stop her from loving every second of this. The way his throbbing baby maker felt against her smooth tongue, the feeling she got each time his tip slammed into the back of her throat. Even feeling his fuzzy warm balls slapping against her chin, again and again, she truly couldn't get enough. Keeping her eyes locked onto his own, Mina reached with her hands and stroked his shaft in time with each of his thrusts. Only adding to the pleasure he was feeling, Tails was feeling so pent up that it didn't take very long for the fox to hit that much-desired orgasm. Letting out a loud howl of pleasure as he came hard. Shooting several thick strands of warm cum into her mouth, the amount is so much that she pulled back which caused a few more to land on her face and muzzle.

As Tails relished in his much-desired orgasm, Mina was enjoying the feeling of his seed being all over her face and within her mouth. It was so thick and sticky she could feel it sticking to the roof of her maw as well as her tongue. She swallowed down every last drop and licked off what she could from his spent shaft. She had never felt this good before, she was happy, no she was complete. This was so much better than the time she'd spend with Ash. It was like Tails knew exactly how to press her buttons without any practice or her having to tell him, it felt to her that he knew exactly how to treat her. Slowly she stood up and climbed more onto the bed, getting onto all fours, she raised her butt in the air and reached down with a hand to spread open her wet slit. Showing off the soaked pink, twitching insides as she smiled at Tails.

No words needed to be said, Tails moved up behind his lover, she could see his spent shaft was now throbbing again and harder than before. Grabbing her smooth soft butt, he rubbed his swollen tip against her aching folds, causing her to moan and want it, she wanted it, no needed it soo bad she couldn't take it. Just when she thought Tails wouldn't do it, he surprised her when he slammed all eight inches of his girth inside her wet flower. This caused Mina to arch back her head and let out a loud moan of pure bliss at the feeling of his meat stretching her and taking her like never before.

She had never felt anything so damn good in her life, even when she fucked Ash it was nothing like how Tails was doing it. Ash was like a weakling, whereas Tails was a beast! His thrusts were hard, deep, and powerful, each one forcing her body forward only for her to feel him pulls her back towards him. She knew he was using all his strength and then some as he ravished her. Mina leaned back into the stud of a fox, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up to play with his hair. If she were, to be honest, she felt like a slave that was letting her master take her however he wanted. Mina gasped and moaned louder as she felt his fangs marking her neck with rough hot kisses, his hands reached up to grab and fondle her breasts. Pinching her nipples harder and twisting them between his fingers, his thrusts had now changed their angle so each time he rammed into her. His tip was slamming past her cervix and hitting the entrance to her womb over and over.

"YES! YES! TAKE ME TAILS! JUST LIKE THAT!" Mina screamed out, feeling his shaft getting bigger and thicker inside her, she squeezed her pussy as tightly as she could. Trying to trap the fox inside her, she never wanted this to end, it just felt too fucking good. Her orgasm was quickly approaching and she knew Tails was too. She knew he should pull out but honestly, she couldn't care less, it was so enjoyable and if he knocked her up then she'd happily accept it.

"Oh! YES! GOSH YES! TAILS! DON'T STOP! INSIDE ME PLEASE!" Mina screamed out, unable to hold back any longer as she finally came hard, spraying her warm juices all over Tails shaft and even the bed. Feeling him thrusting even harder, the fox grunted and howled again as he came hard, just like before! Mina could feel dozens of strands of his warm seed reaching deep into her greedy fertile womb and she wouldn't have it any other way. The two of them soon fell onto the bed, breathing hard and panting for air as she pulled him on top of her, letting the fox lay his head on her chest.

"I love you Tails Prower... I truly... do.." Mina whispered, panting hard as Tails himself tried to catch his breath, he didn't know if this was due to the moment or not, but he smiled and kissed her. "I.. Love.. you.. too."

Mina smiled and held onto him as he soon fell asleep, she calmly stroked his cheek and brushed back his hair as he slept. If Ash were to walk in on them now, she wouldn't give a fuck. She had what she wanted and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

Rosemary awoke sometime around 2:30 am, she yawned and sat up, clad in just some black panties, she wondered where Tails was. "Probably asleep in his room." Getting up, the motherly fox made her way to her son's room. She wanted a little more fun and felt like cuddling him.

Entering inside she found it was empty and frowned. "Where is that boy?" After checking the whole house and not finding him, she tried calling his phone only to see he wasn't answering. Growling Rosemary was not happy, Tails had sneaked out, that was the only conclusion, but why? Surely what they did didn't effect him that bad did it?

"When he gets home that boy is in for a serious talking too." Headed back to her room, Rosemary laid down and decided to read a book while she waited for her son to show up, as soon as he did, oh he would never hear the end of it.

(End Of Chapter 6.1)

* * *

AN: Well that was chapter 6! I hope everyone enjoys it. Next chapter starts the Angel Island saga of the story, I wonder what changes we'll see there~ You'll just have to wait and see! Till Next Time Everyone~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, been dealing with a lot of hell. Especially at work thanks to Covid-19. I hope your all staying safe out there and keeping alive throughout this tough time. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of work into it. Also, I'm trying out something new in this, I added a guest star character from another game I like to play. If that's something you guys like then I'll consider adding in others and taking suggestions. Anyways enough of my blabbing, we all know what you're here for xD. So enjoy and I'll see ya at the bottom.

Once again I don't own anything cept the ideas in this fic. All characters belong to their own creators and I make no money from this fic

* * *

Chapter 7.1

Tails sighed, looking out the window of the plane he was currently riding in, leaning back in the soft, red chair, the fox let out another sigh. Right now, he was on his way to Angel Island, closing his eyes. The young fox had not planned on this happening, but when Rosemary decided something, she tended to stick to it. Turning his head, the fox looked back out the window at the many clouds in the sky as he remembered the events of earlier that morning.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Tails slowly awoke, yawning, he found himself feeling something wet and warm down between his legs. "Huh?" Looking down, the fox pulled up the covers to see Mina down between his legs, she had her eyes closed and his fully erect length balls deep inside her hot marvelous mouth. "Oh gosh!" The fox could not help the moan that oozed from his lips as the sexy mongoose let his shaft slide out with a soft pop.

Licking her lips, she giggled down at Miles and crawled up over him, planting a few kisses on his muzzle lovingly. "Good morning lover, did you like my little wake up?" She coyly asked, reaching with her hands down to grab and stroke his spit covered shaft.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Tails moaned out, only earning another grin from Mina as she mounted herself up over him. "Mm, wanna finish what we started last night?

Not giving Tails a chance to answer, Mina quickly pushed her hips down and took the foxes shaft deep inside her already drenched, tight, heated folds. Both let out a loud cry at the feelings they both felt it. "Oh yes! Tails your so fucking big!" The honry mongoose cried out, loving the feeling of his cock locked deep within her.

Tails could only cry out and arched his hips upwards, forcing himself deeper inside her, feeling his tip reaching all the way up to her cervix. Mina moaned out, reaching down, she grabbed Tails head and buried it into her soft fuzzy tits. "That's its baby. Suck on my tits! There all yours!" The fox nodded and began to kiss and suckle all over Mina's breasts, taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth, he tugged and pulled it playfully, flicking it as his tongue massaged it. Mina threw back her head and screamed in pure bliss, loving the feelings he was causing her to feel. Together the two of them moved more rapidly and harder as Mina pushed Tails back down into the bed, she grabbed and pinned his hands above his head. Wanting to control the pace, she smashed her hips all the way down, so he was lodged deep inside her. Mina then began to row her hips in a circular motion, this allowed his tip to reach all kinds of deep hot spots inside her.

"AH! YES! YES! RIGHT THEIR TAILS!" Mina screamed out. Her pussy getting tighter and squeezing his shaft, trying to milk it for all his seed. Tails could feel himself swiftly reaching his orgasm, he knew he was close. Having been roused up the way she had woken him up had easily broken his limits. "Ah Mina I'm gonna!" He tried to say.

"Oh yes! Me too Tails! Inside! Let it out inside me! Smear my pussy with your delicious fox cum!" The sexy girl called out, her breasts swaying up and down as she kept bouncing speedier and faster. Soon Tails could not take anymore, feeling his shaft swell up. The fox screamed out and came hard, spraying his warm seed deep into her greedy womb.

The feeling of the foxes warm cum inside her caused Mina to hit her peak as she screamed and came just as hard as he did. Her pussy clenched hard around his shaft and she fell on top of him. Both breathing hard as they rode out their intense orgasms.

"Mmm, Miles... I love you soo much. I do not regret any of this. In fact, ... I wish I'd done this much sooner." She nuzzled into his chest, not even caring if he had knocked her up, to be honest. She would love it if he had.

"I love you too Mina. I feel the same..." Tails began, looking over at the clock only for his eyes to go wide. "OH SHIT!" Seeing the clock said 10:02am the fox knew he was in hot water. "Oh man mom's gonna kill me!"

Mina sat up and rubbed his back soothingly as she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it okay? So, you won't get in trouble I promise." Tails looked up at her, "how are you gonna do that?" The mongoose smiled and winked. "Just leave it to me."

To say Rosemary was mad when Tails finally did come home was putting it mildly, she was angry, I mean pissed the heck off. Course when Mina showed up, she had an idea, but as the mongoose explained, she had a late-night issue with some tech stuff and really needed Tails help. So, Rosemary nodded and sent her on her way. Once Mina was gone, Tails thought he was in the clear but boy was he wrong. Instead he was sitting on the couch in front of his mother as she gave him quite the scolding about staying out all night and not calling or even telling her.

"You up and disappear all night! And do not even tell me! Plus, answer none of my calls or texts?! Do you know how worried I was young man?" Frowning, Rosemary gave the fox a look of sadness which pulled at his heart. "We just mated, and you pulled some stunt like that. I should ground you for the rest of your life."

Tails frowned and looked down, feeling guilty, if his mother knew what he had did. "No ma'am, I mean mom. I'm sorry." He found himself unable to look her in the eyes.

Rosemary could see that she had gotten through to him, though part of her knew something more had happened, it just seemed to odd for someone to have tech issues which needed to be fixed all night. Course if she called him out on it now, she would not get anywhere, if Mina were making a move on Tails then she would need to stop that. Not to mention all the other women who seemed to always need his help. Rose was certainly suspicious now. Leaning down, she made him look up at her.

"Just talk to me more when something is wrong okay?" She pecked him on the lips and gave her son a soft smile. "I don't want to see anything happen to you okay?"

Tails blushed but nodded and smiled back just a little. "Okay, mom, I'm really sorry and I promise."

"Good boy, also Knuckles called and I told him that yes you can come stay with him for a few days. So, take this as a chance to get straighten up and come back as my sexy little man. Now go pack up, your flight leaves later today." Watching as her son went upstairs to do as she asked, Rosemary stroked her chin in thought. She did not want Tails to leave honestly, she would rather he stayed, and they got more action on, but she had some mysteries to solve and with him out of the picture, even if only a few days. This would give her the time she needed to get things all figured out and set right.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Attention all passengers, we'll be approaching some turbulence in the next few minutes, please buckle into your seats and don't mind the sudden jolts." The pilot said over the intercom. Tails reached over to grab his seatbelt only for his hand to touch someone else's. Looking over, he made eye contact with a green eyed blue furred fox.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry!" Tails said, quickly pulling his hand back but the green-eyed fox just smiled a friendly smile. "Oh, it's okay, this your first time flying?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Actually no, I've flown before. Is this yours?" Tails took the chance to check her out, she was totally beautiful, short blue hair that matched her fur, a very killer body, in fact she would give Fiona a run for her money. She was clad in a pink and blue body suit which really showed off her figure. Her tail was long and currently laid on her lap.

"No, I've flown many times before, but this is my first time going to Angel Island." she said, that same smile on her muzzle as she noticed the way Tails was checking her out. She had to admit, he was pretty darn cute, his innocent face and two tails which rested on either side of him made her want to just steal him away.

"Oh? Well I've been here a few times before, it's quite nice, plus the people are friendly, well most of the time." Tails looked away, a slight blush on his face as he crossed his legs. Trying not to reveal that his checking her out had gotten the young fox all hot and bothered.

"Really? I look forward to finding out." The plane began to shake a little, some harsh winds whipped against the wings as Tails felt himself getting rocked around, reaching and trying to grab onto something for support. His hand ended up grabbing her chest as they locked eyes. "Um…"

Tails quickly yanked his hand back and blushed heavily. "I'm sorry! I didn- "He began only to be cut off by the sexy vixen. "Hehe, it's okay cutie." She leaned closer to his ear and whispered into it. "You can touch more."

Tails eyes went almost as wide as dinner plates, clearly, he had to have been hearing things. There was no way she had just said that. But what the fox did next seem to say otherwise, she had reached up to the front of her suit and had pulled the zipper down just enough to show off some cleavage and her upper chest.

"Um… Um… Excuse me!" Tails bolted from his seat and into the nearby bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him as he sat on the toilet and began to take deep slow breaths. Trying to calm himself down but of course another part of him was quite turned on and raring to go. Tails fox hood was fully erect, and the tip throbbed with warm pre, there was no way he could go back to his seat like this. Rechecking to make sure the door was locked; he began to do something he had never thought he would do.

Grabbing his throbbing girth in his hands, Tails began to stroke it slowly, his mind dwelling back onto the many, many sexual encounters he had had over the past several weeks. Picturing their tits or tight pussies as they squeezed him dry of his seed. But that did not seem to get him off quickly, no matter how much he thought of them or what they had done it just was not enough. Yet when he began to think of that blue furred fox sitting next to him. His shaft became almost ten times harder and he had to bite his own hand to not let his moans be heard.

His perverted mind now pictured her without the suit, he still remembered the way her breast had felt in his hand, nice and firm. So soft, shuddering, Tails now imagined her on all fours with her tail hanging to the side, showing off her aching wet pussy and begging him to fuck her.

"Oh fuck!" Tails groaned and let out a loud moan as he came but at the same moment, the female fox who'd been the focus of his getting off had just opened the door and his spunk landed all over her suit and even on her face. Tails panted hard, still lost in his orgasm as she watched him, quickly shutting the door behind her as she giggled at the young fox.

"My, such a mess." She said, as Tails instantly went into panic mode only for her to place her hands on his shoulders and stop him. "Calm down, I'm not gonna report you. Rather…" Standing up, she unzipped her suit and pulled it down to her waist. Showing off her nice breasts which were covered by a transparent see-through strapless bra. Grabbing Tails hands, she pulled them up and placed them right over the bra, letting him get a nice feel of the silky fabric and her breasts under them. "Like what you feel? What's your name sexy?"

"It's T-Tails." He stuttered, still squeezing her breasts in his hands, finding this impossible to believe. He had only met her and did not even know anything about this sexy vixen in front of him. Yet here she was letting him touch such an intimate part of her.

"Tails? Such a cute name. I'm Krystal." The fox said, leaning down and sucking on the tip of Tails ear before she whispered. "You can take it off." They both knew what she meant; the young fox of course did not remove the bra. Rather, he pushed it upwards, so the fabric sat on top of her chest as he grabbed and squeezed her naked melons in his hands. His palms grinding against her erect pink nipples.

She moaned out, not even caring if anyone heard them, course it was not like anyone would. With all the turbulence they were flying though, most of the people on said plane would be more focused on survival. Slipping her hands around his neck, she pushed Tails down onto the toilet and straddled him. Grinding her still clothed crotch against his own semi erect shaft. She knew he was still recovering from his orgasm, but it would not take long till he would be ready to go again. Grabbing his head, she pulled it into her chest and motioned for him to start licking her tits.

Tails nodded and was quick to take one into his warm muzzle and greedily suck it like a newborn would its own mother. She purred, moaning softly, scratching the back of his head and motioning him to do more. "Good boy, so good… do it harder…" she commanded to which he obliged. Running his wet digit up and down the harden bud, till it became as hard as a pebble. Tails soon broke from the left one and began to attack the right one with the same passion he had given the left one.

Krystal moaned out louder and let her head fall back behind her head, she had not had sex in a loooong time, and she needed this. Granted she had never met this fox before today but something about him just drove her crazy and made her want him bad. Seeing the opportunity, she took it and so far, she was not regretting it one bit. She soon felt his throbbing fox hood getting bigger as it was still trapped between her crotch and his own stomach. A soft gasp came from her lips when she could feel that it was certainly well above what an average Mobian was. 'Ooo, I've hit the jackpot!' her mind thought, now she really wanted that shaft inside her. Pulling back from Tails, Krystal turned around with her back facing him, she bent over and pulled down the rest of her bodysuit, revealing the transparent panties she wore where the crotch was soaked. In fact, it stuck to her pussy like a wet piece of paper, winking back at Tails, her hands hooked the bands and began to pull them down, only to stop and instead. She pulled them up hard, making the fabric give her a wedgie and push the crotch more into her wet flower.

"Mm, Tails why don't you come get a taste of me?" She asked, using her most sexual voice she could, even swaying her hips from side to side just to entice him a little more. The young fox who was now hard as a rock and quite turned on, nodded and was rather quick to bury his muzzle into her crotch. Krystal grabbed onto the sides of the door and had to bite her lower lip, so far none of her past lovers had ever Aten her out the way this young fox was.

Tails started by pulling the fabric of said panties to the side, then using his fingers, he spread open her outer lips to reveal the glistening pink, twitching insides to him. His tongue wasted no moment in slipping out and giving her a long lick, starting from where her clit was all the way up to her twitching anus then back down to her hidden jewel. His tongue was careful to lick it slowly, stroking it like it was the most precious jewel in the whole world and just the slightest bit of roughness would break it. Krystal found that to be extremely sweet of him but also it felt so damn good. It truly was like he was well-skilled and knew what buttons to press and where to go.

She could soon feel his warm digit as it slipped inside her and began to wriggle all around her twitching insides. Sucking up the sweet juices that oozed out and twirling it around all over within her. Krystal moaned loudly and pushed his hips back against his muzzle, trying to get him deeper into her aching folds. His tongue felt good but looking down between her legs she could see that aching fox dick and she wanted it.

"Ohh fuck me Tails! You're so good at this!" she cried out, practically humping his face as he continued his work inside her. Soon though, it became too much for Krystal and she pushed him back into the room as she climbed into his lap. "No more, I want it now!"

Before Tails could say anything more, the blue furred fox had grabbed his throbbing dick at the base and held it as she sat down and took it inside her wet velvet folds. A loud cry came from her lips as she felt full once again. She had REALLY missed this. "Ooo fuckk me. Your so damn big! SO good!" She moaned out as Tails could feel her sweet insides squeezing around his cock. Every inch of his shaft was wrapped in a cocoon of wet tightness.

"AH, AH but- but we need a!" Tails tried to say on for Krystal to start moving, she moved her hips upwards so only his tip was inside her before ramming herself back down so his shaft was fully taken by her again. Happily, she repeated this motion again and again for several moments as she kissed down all over his face and neck. She knew what he was gonna say, that they needed a condom but fuck that. Krystal did not care; in fact, she wanted his warm cum inside her womb and it was gonna happen weather he wanted that or not.

"Fuck a condom! I want it RAW!" Krystal cried out, it was then it finally happened, Tails was not sure if it was all the sex or the pushing for it, or what. His mind had finally broken, shocking the blue fox, he pushed her off him then gave her a sly grin. Grabbing her hair, pushing her up against the door and forcing open her legs wide. Allowing him full access to her dripping wet cunt, lining up his throbbing fox hood, its tip caked with his warm pre and her own slick juices, Tails rammed the whole shaft balls deep inside of her. Letting his tip slam right into her womb, almost making it bulge out into her stomach, Krystal cried out so loudly, she did not even care about anything anymore. All she wanted was his dick and damn it! She was going to take his dick and so much more.

"Do… do that again!" She found herself saying, her tongue was hanging from her mouth. Tails just smirked and slapped her ass hard, bruising the blue furred fox with a bright red handprint on her plump cheeks. "Again? Kinky little slut, aren't you?"

Krystal nodded as Tails pulled himself back, leaving just the bare tip of his thick member within her soft velvet folds, they were so wet and tight. Pulling at his shaft, trying to keep him deep inside her. Krystal whimpered, she wanted, no needed him back inside yet, yet right now it just seemed like he was enjoying tormenting her. Soon he finally gave her what she wanted when he rammed his whole shaft back deep inside her. Slamming his tip right past the entrance to her womb and hitting her cervix as they both screamed out in pure bliss.

Each of Tails next thrusts were deep and intense, the sounds of his skin slapping against her own filled the small room, along with her moans for more and more. Each second that went by it seemed like the young fox was getting faster and Krystal felt herself getting closer. "AH! YES YES! Oh FUCKK! I'm gonna!" She called out knowing she was close and that he was too. His shaft had swollen up a few sizes and now was forcing her pussy to stretch wide to take him fully within her.

Tails knew she was about to hit her limit, a few more deep thrusts and the young fox himself let his head fall back behind him as he almost roared in pleasure. His shaft swelling up balls deep inside the sexy vixen as he came and I mean came hard inside her, flooding her slick inner walls with thick globs of his warm cum as he moaned in pure bliss. Krystal herself followed only a mere second later, her own velvety wet folds wrapping around his girth as she came, and I mean came hard. A puddle of their mixed juices dripped down their legs as she panted for some much-needed air, both soon fell back onto the toilet as they rode out the pleasure from their orgasms.

"That… that was incredible!" The blue fox almost shouted, she had never felt as good as she did right now, not one of her ex's even came close to what this fox had given her. 'Just imagine if he was a little older...' her mind teased. Tails meanwhile was gasping and taking deep breaths, having just had a hell of a time. Krystal soon pulled off him, letting his shaft slip out of her allowing his cum to now fully drip along her inner thighs. Giggling, she reached and fixed her panties, now feeling his cream stain them but she did not even care.

"I think we should get back to our seats before anyone notices." She giggled, Tails nodded and cleaned himself up and after a few more moments, they both went back to their seats and were strapped in as the plane came in for a landing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the DWC club was currently having one of their meetings, this one was taking place at Vanilla's home in the woods, now it was just Vanilla, Sally, and Nicole. Fiona had yet to show but they were worried for her, rumor going around town was that something bad had happened to her. Vanilla also noticed that Nicole seemed somewhat nervous and that it appeared like something was bothering her, but she chose to let it be as Sally decided to speak.

"Does anyone have something new to talk about this week? Or maybe even some new plans?" Asked Sally, who set down a cup of tea as she leaned back into the chair, her mind was currently dwelling on the meeting her and Nicole had come from.

Before anyone could answer her question, the door slammed open and inside walked Fiona, who looked a lot worse than she ever had before. Her usually well-kept hair was a mess; she was clad in an orange tank top that seemed a few sizes too big and some shorts held up by a rope that was tied around them. She also had a nasty black eye, a swollen lower lip, and her fur was unkempt and quite messy. "WHAT?!" She yelled, clearly in a foul mood.

All eyes in the room locked onto the young fox, but it was Nicole who quickly spoke up first. "Fiona?! My gosh! What happened to you? You look horrible!" The cyber lynx ran to help only to be stopped by Vanilla who cleared her throat. "Nicole, go into my bathroom and get my first-aid kit, it's in the bottom shelf." Nicole ran to get it and Vanilla noticed a slightly guilty look in Sally's eyes.

"Fuck it! I do not need any fucking help! But in case you didn't hear!" Fiona clenched her fists and growled. "That sorry son of a bitch Scrouge!" She spit the name like it was pure venom. "RAPED ME! DRUGGED ME! AND KIDNAPPED ME! OH! AND HE FUCKED ANOTHER WHORE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! THEN MADE ME SEXUALLY PLEASE THEM BOTH!" Fiona fell onto the couch; her body was obviously tired and unable to stand anymore.

Sally and Vanilla were shocked to hear what Fiona had just said, Nicole came back into the room with the kit as the motherly rabbit went to work, checking the poor fox for any wounds or injuries that needed attention. "I knew Scrouge was an asshole, but to go that far? Did you at least call the cops?" Nicole asked, now handing Fiona a bottle of water which the fox greedily drunk.

Fiona just scoffed and winced as Vanilla checked her for broken bones. "And let him get back at me for sleeping with Tails? Fuck no! I'll kill the bastard myself!" 'At least that way, he won't know it's Tails.' She thought, taking a breath.

"I… I see…" Was all Sally said, finally speaking as Vanilla spoke up. "First, I'd suggest that you calm down. It would be best to heal first before reacting rashly. Fiona since you cannot go back home. Cream does have an apartment in the city she rarely uses. Your welcome to stay there till you can make other arrangements." The fox nodded, feeling as Vanilla wrapped some bandages around her bruised ribs and arms. "Yeah, thanks."

"Anyways" Sally began, "I heard that Rosemary sent Tails to Angel Island for a few days, probably even a week. It is possible she may be getting onto the club; we cannot let her find out we have been sleeping with Tails. This would be an issue."

'Hm… Why is she suddenly changing the topic?' Vanilla thought, now she had a feeling that Sally was trying to hide something, but what?

"It's not a big deal, just gives us some time to fix things." Fiona said, now finally feeling a little bit better. She tried not to show it, but a wave of relief washed over her if Tails was not here. Then Scrouge would not find him and it would give her time to handle him before she made her move. After all, she still planned on taking her young lover and running away to where no one would find them.

"I'm sure we can let her be, as long as we cool down our urges and not make any issues, it may cause her to back away and lower her suspicions." Vanilla suggested, now getting up and heading to the back room of her home. She had a feeling Fiona would want some new clothes.

"Maybe, but since she's on the council, I could just have her sent away on some emergency meeting, it would give us time to plan things out?" Sally offered; Fiona just shrugged while Nicole closed her eyes. Course that did not go unnoticed by the female fox.

"For now, let us just wait and see. That's what I say we should do." Fiona watched as Vanilla came back, carrying some clothes. "Here, these are some of Cream's old clothes, they may be a little tight, but I'm sure it's better then your current outfit." Fiona nodded taking them. "Thanks, also, I saw that Mina Mongoose is back in town. I know she has a past with Tails, and she went to his house on the day before he left. We should probably keep a close eye on her."

"Isn't she married to that Ash guy? Why would she be seeing Tails? I think your just jumping to conclusions Fiona." Sally said, crossing her arms as the fox growled.

"Hmph. If she makes a move, then it's on you princess." Fiona left the room, grabbing the clothes and going to change as Vanilla nodded. "I think we should just watch and not do anything till we have a better picture."

"Do as you want, I'm gonna pay Rosemary a visit and see what she thinks. Let us go Nicole." Together both the lynx and chipmunk left the room, leaving only Vanilla there and Fiona who returned dressed in the new outfit.

"It's obvious she's doing something, are we really gonna stand by and watch?" Fiona crossed her arms, leaning against the doorway.

Vanilla took a sip of tea before munching on a cracker. "I would be more concerned about your problem with Scrouge. For if anything happens to Tails…" Fiona swore she felt extremely cold suddenly, like an icy chill filled the room.

"Tch, I'll handle that on my own. Now excuse me." Grabbing the keys to the apartment, Fiona left, leaving just the motherly rabbit alone in the room.

With all of that happening, the meeting having come to an end. Each of the girls clearly had their own plans in the works for Tails. The million-dollar question now was who would win in the end? And who would lose?

* * *

Tails walked off the plane in something of a daze, having gotten back to his seat, his attention now so focused on the landing that he did not see when the blue fox left. Looking over to her seat, all he found was a card with her phone number and the address of the hotel where she would be staying. It was clear she wanted another go with the young fox.

Stepping out into the airport, Tails looked around, seeing lots of Mobian's but also lots of Echidna's, who were quite busy running the airport and other things. Hearing a voice call out to him, he smiled and saw two Echidna's waving to him. "Hey Tails! Over here!"

Tails quickly ran over and soon found himself face to face with two friends he had not seen in sometime, Knuckles, his older adopted big brother and his wife of five years Julie-Su. Of course, both were now a little older then when he had last seen them.

Knuckles was now in his mid-twenties, sporting longer dreads and a brown cowboy hat. Tails had to admit he was rather curious to know where the hat had come from and why Knuckles was wearing it. Julie-Su on the other hand looked like she had not aged a day. Naturally, she was now in her mid to late twenties, her hair which she had kept short was now much longer and thrown back into a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless blue denim jacket that was zipped up and a pair of greyish blue shorts.

"It's very nice to see you again Tails, it's been what three, four years now?" Julie smiled, leaning down and pulling the fox into a tight hug, since she was taller than him, his face ended up smothered in her bosom.

"Been more like five years," Knuckles said, reaching and slapping hands with Tails. "So, your mother say's you've been misbehaving a bit?" Tails frowned upon hearing that, of course Rosemary would tell Knux.

"Well… not really… just…" He began, Knuckles crossed his arms as he waited only for his phone to go off. He answered it and walked off, leaving just the two of them alone.

"What's up with Knux?" Tails asked, watching as his older brother stepped away.

"Oh, it's just his work, he seems to always let it get the better of him, if he would learn to ask for some help." Julie said, speaking in a tone that sounded unhappy.

"I know what ya mean, I tend to get wrapped up in my own work and stuff, mom says I need to get out more and not be stuck inside so much." Tails rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little shy as Julie-Su smiled and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Well, we're not here to talk about work or junk, so let's head back to the house, shall we?" She offered, which Tails happily accepted as they walked after Knuckle's to head to their home.

* * *

The first thing Fiona had done once leaving Vanilla's was to go clothes shopping, since she kept a separate bank account with some hidden funds inside it. She was now inside Cream's apartment, having finished a shower and ordering some food for herself.

"Nope, Nada, not happening, ugh!" Fiona tossed the remote onto the table, turning off the tv as she sighed. Nothing good was on the television, she wished Tails were here so she could have some fun and get rid of the memories of what happened to her. Just thinking about them made her angry, so much so that she barely managed to keep herself in check.

"Come on Fi, no sense in dwelling on it." Sighing, Fiona plopped onto her side, laying on the couch just dressed in a long shirt with some matching black boy shorts. "Just wish I had something to do!"

An idea then popped into Fiona's mind as a sly grin crossed her tan muzzle. "Hey, I know…" She jumped off the couch and went to go change. She had to pay someone a much needed visit.

* * *

"So, Tails, your mother was telling me you've been doing a few random jobs here and there for some of the girls in your neighborhood? Like cleaning and repairs?" Julie-Su asked, she tried not to let it show but she was curious. Usually Rosemary did not like it when Tails was doing things for other people, normally she preferred to keep her son closer to home. But Tails did have a sweet, special nature about himself, even Julie found it to be quite cute at times.

"Oh, um, yeah. It all started with Fiona- "Tails quickly cut himself off when Julie raised an eye at how easily he'd mentioned the name of the female fox. "I mean Mrs. Fox; said she needed some yard work done and boy it was a lot. I think her husband is lazy to be honest, but I did such a good job that it got around and soon I had plenty of requests from almost everyone." Tails tried not to blush or show any embarrassment, the 'work' he had been doing was not so much normal tasks, it was more on the sexual side of things.

"I see, I see. Does it pay well at least? I'm sure you must have quite a small fortune saved up from all that work." The older milf turned down the street, out of the corner of her eye, she swore she could see that Tails was checking her out. 'Well, he is at that age.' She thought to herself, seeing if he really was trying to catch a peek, Julie intentionally arched her leg like she was scratching an itch to let Tails see a bit more skin of her smooth thigh.

"Uh, well yeah I guess you could say that. I mean thanks to it, I'm now able to finish some of my projects." Tails said happily, it was then he noticed the way the older woman had raised up her leg, showing a bit more skin, in fact he could almost see her panties. Trying not to blush or get worked up, Tails went to speak only for Julie's phone to start ringing.

Deciding that it would be rude to listen in, the twin tailed fox focused on looking out the window, boy Angel Island had changed since he was last here. Where before it was more forest and land it was now a lot of city. The Echidna's had certainly advanced in the last several years.

"WHAT?! REALLY?! TWO WEEKS?!" Julie-Su screamed into the phone, making the fox almost jump as he felt scared of the now truly angry Echidna. "So, your gonna do us like that? Leave Tails alone with me and run off on some two-week job?! Oh, that is such bullshit! Fine! Go fuck your slutty bat!" She yelled, tossing her phone into the back seat and growling. Tails was now very certain that like her sister Lien-Da. Julie had just as bad of a temper.

"Um…. Are you okay?" He tempted to ask, only to get a pissed off look in return. Tails quickly shut his mouth and went to looking back out the window. Better to not poke the pissed off dragon one could say. As for Julie aka the pissed off dragon, she took a few moments to calm herself. She knew he had heard what just went down and was naturally concerned. She felt grateful that he chose not to push on the matter. Course she was angry because now her plans for the night had been ruined, it had been several months now since her and Knuckles had been intimate with each other, Julie-Su wondered if she was not attractive to him anymore. But nah that could not be it, she had planned to take him home, fuck his brains out and enjoy a week with herself, Knux and Tails. Yet now that was not going to happen. Instead it seemed he would rather go fuck that batgirl who was always bugging him rather then spend the night with her. 'Well, maybe not… alone…' she thought, looking over at Tails who was making it a point to not look at her and risk making her madder.

'No, I shouldn't but… I mean, he is super cute, and I know he's been checking me out, plus he's right at the age when Mobian boys have the urges to become men, and he's probably a virgin too.' She thought, currently now, Julie-Su felt torn. Part of her now wanted to take Tails and have that wild night with him, yet another knew it was wrong. But hey if Knuckles were going out and cheating then why couldn't she?

Deciding to think on it later, she focused more on driving. "Tails? I am sorry for my little outburst there, just… well things have been a little rough as a late. But let us focus on some fun okay?"

Tails nodded with a smile as he placed his hands on his lap. "Sure! I like that!"

Soon they had arrived at the modest home Julie shared with Knuckles, it had a rather huge yard, filled with some trees and different plants. It was a two-story brick house, with several windows and even had an upstairs balcony on the second floor. All in all, it was quite a nice home.

"Wow! How did you two get this? Last time I saw you guys, you were living in that single-story house." Tails asked as Julie giggled with a smile. "Just a lot of work Tails. Plus saving sure helped, now get your bags and let us go inside kay?"

The young fox nodded, going to the back of said car and pulling out his travel bag, which held his stuff and a few other things he might need while here for the week. Following Julie inside the house, Tails was quite impressed. Unlike his house with was more modern, this one was more technically advanced, machines went around doing some random chores, electronics seemed to be all over. Even the furniture was named brand and top of the line. Whatever work these two did, it sure payed quite well, though Tails did suspect this was more for Julie then Knux, after all he knew Knuckles liked to live more out in the wild and be left alone. Speaking of the older woman, the fox now wondered where she had run off too.

"Julie? Where did you go?" He called out, a few moments later, she came into the room from the kitchen. "I'm here, I was looking for someone I wanted you to meet." Now curious, Tails walked over to see who Julie wanted him to meet. "Who's that?" He inquired.

A moment passed then out came another Echidna, this one was younger and had long light pink hair that was tied back into a ponytail which hung down the side of her head, she was clad in a skintight gray tank-top, a gunmetal grey jacket with marching shorts that ended below her knees and she also wore dark tinted sunglasses. "This is Lara-Su. She's my daughter." Tails looked at the girl in full shock, Julie had a daughter. Did that mean Knuckles was her father? And if so then when?!

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Tails, a friend of your mother." Tails said, extending his hand as Lara looked at him, slowly she shook his own hand back. "Yeah, you too. Hey mom? I'm going out tonight, see ya later." With that she walked out the front door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Is she, well is Knuckles her dad?" Tails asked, hoping he would not come off as rude as Julie-Su just laughed with a smile. "Oh yeah she is. Hence why she got his attitude about things." Tails smiled a bit embarrassed. "Oh, that's okay, um, may I use your shower? I really wanna clean up after being on that plane for so long." Just thinking about the plane ride brought back memories of that blue fox and the intense time they sure had.

"Sure, it's upstairs second door on the left." She said, while the younger fox gave her a nod then quickly took off to go use it.

* * *

Rosemary was now sitting at home, she was waiting for someone to show up, this person she had called earlier in the day after Tails had left. She was suspicious that something was going on with her son, and she would find out what. If any of these girls had been making a move on him, well she would do what she had too. After all, Tails was her lover now and she refused to share, no matter what or who came knocking. Her mind began to think back to the intense fun they had when the ringing of the doorbell shook her out of her thoughts. "Finally." She mumbled, going to answer it.

Walking over and opening the door, Rosemary was surprised to find not one but two girls standing there waiting. One was a lemur who had a long tail and wore a black jumpsuit with a yellow tank-top, she had a look of pure excitement on her face as the other one was a golden furred wolf. She was dressed in a black cloak and had it closed so one could not see inside it. "You called for us?" The lemur asked.

"Yes, I did, but I did not expect two of you?" Rosemary pointed out, looking at the two of them.

'Oh? Well we work as a team! I am Tangle! And this is Whisper! We work together to solve crimes and catch bad guys!" The grey furred lemur said, a bit too excited it would seem. The wolf on the other hand handed Rose a card with their names and business name written across it.

"Well Tangle and Whisper, it's nice to meet you. Please come inside and we can discuss what I'd like to ask of you." The fox offered, standing aside so the two of them could walk in. Soon they both sat across from her.

"So, why did you call us? Need us to stop a crime? Beat up some bad guys?! Go on a wild adventure destroying robots?! Tangle asked all excited while Whisper grabbed one of the cups of tea that Rosemary had set down for them.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just want you to look into these women and find out why they seem so interested in my son." Rosemary slipped a piece of paper across the table which Whisper picked up to look at while Tangle watched. "Are they like spies?! Or maybe up to some evil?!" Tangle began only to be silenced by the wolf.

"_Tell me about them?" _Whisper finally spoke asking as she used her glove to silence the lemur who gave her a pouting look.

"Allow me to explain the story? Rosemary began back with Fiona as Whisper listened while Tangle sat with a bored look on her face.

* * *

Tails was finally in the shower and felt truly relaxed for the first time in sometime, he had gotten away from the sex crazed girls, and was now hanging out with some family friends. He felt happy and could try to just be himself and not someone looking for his next lay. Course his mind was dwelling on the past few weeks and all the sex he had managed to have. From his first time with Fiona, to Vanilla, then Sally, then Vanilla and Cream, along with Mina plus Bernadette his best friends mother, along with that blue fox named Krystal and his own mother! If someone had told Tails that by the age of sixteen, he would no longer be a virgin and have basically his own harem the fox would have died of laughter. Yet now here he was in that exact situation and had no clue on where it would go from here.

As Tails focused on the shower, grabbing one of the nearby washcloths and going to clean himself, he failed to realize his eight-inch length was now fully erect and ready for some attention. His recalling of his past sexual adventures had given him quite the stiffy. He did not realize it till his hand brushed over his thigh and he felt his swollen tip. "What the? Ah!" Tails was quick to cover himself then laughed softly when he realized that he was in the shower and had need to hide himself.

"Tails? You okay? I thought I heard a yelp or a scream?" Julie asked from outside the door, knocking on it softly as she now felt worried for the young fox. "Uh, yeah! I am fine, just… thought I saw a… spider! Yeah a spider but it was nothing." Julie raised an eye at the way Tails spoke, it seemed to imply he was hiding something.

Julie became suspicious "you sure?" She asked again, only to hear the fox say that he was. Julie-Su then turned and leaned up against the old wooden door. Right now, her mind was dealing with its own inner battle, whether she should try to seduce the fox who was in the shower. Just thinking about him being all wet and naked was causing her to feel a little wet between the legs. Granted yes, she was terribly upset with Knuckles for ditching her like this, but it was a golden opportunity. Plus, with Lara out of the house no one could really stop her. It was a once in the lifetime chance one could say.

"I don't know about this; I mean yeah I love Knuckles but I'm tired of being ditched. I have needs too ya know!" She said to herself, leaning up back more against the door. Julie failed to notice that one it was unlocked and two the door had slipped open causing her to fall back into the bathroom. "Oof!" Rubbing her sore bottom, Julie looked over only to lock eyes with Tails own wide ones, the glass door of said shower really did not hide much as her eyes trailed down to the rather large shaft Tails was sporting between his legs. "Oh shit! Sorry! The door I uh!" Julie quickly ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her as Tails was now extremely flustered and unsure what to say or do. He had been debating on if he should rub one out or not.

The older sexy MILF sat on her bed grabbing her chest and taking a few deep breaths. "He… he's hung!" Were the first words from her mouth, the image was now frozen within her mind, his thick girth, long length and that swollen rock hard tip. She knew for sure she was soaked between the legs, her shorts and panties now becoming quite uncomfortable to wear. Looking around the room, she made up her mind to do something she never thought she would do. Reaching down, Julie pulled up her shirt and tossed it aside, along with her shorts. Now she was just wearing her baby-blue bra and matching panties with a dark wet spot on the crotch.

Slipping her hand down, Julie tugged her bra upwards so she could fondle her modest sized chest, while her other hand went down and slid inside her panties. Finding her soaked slit, Julie was quick to slip two fingers inside of her velvety walls as she moaned loudly. "Oh yes! Right there! Fuck me Tails! Harder! Harder!" She cried out, grabbing her left breast, the sexy Echidna MILF gripped and pinched her nipples, twisting and tugging them as she cried out. Soon she flipped onto all fours, tugging down the soaked fabric of her underwear and began to finger herself faster and harder. Moaning out more and more, it did not take long for her to cum hard all over her legs and hand. Coating the digits of her fingers with her warm juices. Brining her hand up to her lips, she licked off the tangy juices and finally made up her mind. Tonight, Tails was gonna get his first taste of Echidna pie and she would make damn sure he would get more than enough.

* * *

"_I… See…" _Was all Whisper said, still keeping her gloved hand over Tangle's mouth the entire time Rosemary had told her story. Course she made sure to keep out any of the parts that would imply that her and Tails were in a steamy relationship.

"So, will you take on the case? I can pay any amount that's not an issue." Rosemary had already taken out her checkbook. Thanks to her working in the government, she always had plenty of money put away.

"_Yes, but this will take time, a few days at least. Maybe a week."_ Whisper said as Tangle nodded.

"That won't be an issue, thank you for your time." Rosemary walked over, opening the door for the two who soon left, leaving the mother fox on her own.

"Ah Whisper why did you take this job? It sounds boring! Just spying, I'd rather have some action!" Tangle whined as the wolf kept walking ahead. _"There's more here then it seems. Just watch."_ After saying that, the wolf walked off in a different direction with Tangle running after her. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Hey Sally, are you sure you wanna go through with this? I mean what if something goes wrong? Can you really trust him?" Nicole asked, combing though her hair as she sat on Sally's bed currently in the chipmunk's chambers for the evening.

"Nicole it'll be fine! Do not worry about it. Once he does what we need him to do then I will make sure he is put away and then we can be happy with Tails. Now get going before Shadow shows up."

Nicole sighed and left the room as the soon to be king Shadow walked into the room, ever since King Acorn's announcement the other day. Sally knew she would be wed to Shadow and just the thought of that made her shudder.

"Where have you been as of late?" He asked, removing his cape and sitting down on the bed, looking over at Sally who stared back at the so-called ultimate lifeform aka her soon to be married 'husband.'

Biting her tongue so she would not come off as snippy, Sally just gave him a smile and walked over to him, she was already dressed for bed, having put on a pink flowing gown. "Nowhere really, just had to handle some things with Nicole, usual girly stuff ya know?" she sat down next to him, trying not to gag as she got close and kissed his cheek. "How are things with father? Has he set a date yet?"

Shadow had a feeling Sally was trying to change the topic, but he went along with her questions for now. "Been fine, not yet but I heard it was near the end of the year. Anyways what girly things? Haven't seen much of you the past two weeks, ever since that day you came back all happy from the beach." Looking over at Sally, his red eyes clearly showed suspicion. "People are starting to suspect things, like maybe you're having an affair?"

The way he spoke seemed to imply he was onto Sally, it sent a chill up her spine, one she tried hard to not let show. 'He couldn't know about Tails. Could he?' She thought, knowing now she had to distract him.

"What are they suspecting?" She asked, not to quickly though, she did not want to alert him. But before he could ask, Sally had pushed him down onto the bed and mounted herself over him.

"Oof, well that you've been- "Shadow was cut off by Sally's lips upon his own, kissing him deeply. He eagerly kissed her back and dominated her mouth as he flipped the two of them over. Now that he was on top, his hands went to remove her gown as Sally tried to repress the urge to vomit, no doubt tonight would be another night she'd rather forget as her mind focused on the two-tailed fox she would much rather be with.

* * *

Nicole was laying on her bed alone in her room, fully stretched out as she replayed the convo she had with Sally in her mind. It was simply crazy! It was not right; she knew what the princess was up too would be nothing but trouble. The cyber lynx knew the end goal for Sally, it was to make Tails the new king and her the new queen and together they would rule over all of Mobius. Just… well the way Sally went about it really bothered her. There were better, more simpler ways to do it. Sighing, she rolled onto her side and saw her phone laying on the nearby nightstand.

"Maybe, hey maybe she can help me." Nicole had an idea, grabbing her phone, she opened it and sent off a message to an old friend. One who she was sure could help her maybe solve this problem with no one getting hurt, well she hoped anyways.

* * *

Tails had finished his shower sometime ago, course he still felt somewhat embarrassed about what happened. But Julie-Su assured him that it was an honest mistake and that she did not see anything. But the blush across her muzzle clearly seemed to say otherwise. The fox hoped this would not make anything awkward between them, being honest though he wished Knuckles or even Lara-Su had stayed around so he could feel a little more relaxed. But when Julie brought up the idea of watching a few movies, Tails smiled and had agreed to join her in watching.

So now Tails found himself sitting on the couch with a few pillows propped up behind him for comfort. He had to admit this couch sure was comfy, maybe even a little comfier than his bed. He looked around, wondering where Julie was, she had gone upstairs saying to give her a few moments to grab a few things before they started. His young mind wondered what those were, he could not really thing of anything one would need when watching a movie, other then snacks and drinks. His mind also dwelled on what movie they would be watching, all she said was it was a real classic.

A few minutes later, Julie-Su came downstairs into the room, she walked right in front of the young fox for his eyes to go wide as saucers. She stood there, clad in just her old top, the one from her younger days, it was black on one side and a teal color on the other. It was also very tight on her so it showed she clearly wasn't wearing a bra, as his eyes went down they went even wider when he saw she wore no pants or panties. Just her old yellow belt which really did not hide anything. She also wore her old blue boots and had even done her hair like back in her younger days. She smiled down at Tails, leaning down so their faces were mere inches from each other.

"Um… I… Um…" He tried to say but found no words to speak as she giggled playfully. "Something on your mind Tails? Maybe a cat got your tongue?" She asked teasingly, walking towards him, intentionally swaying her hips as she did so. Knowing the young fox could get a full whiff of her musky scent which she knew would get him worked up. "How's about we start the movie now hm?"

The poor fox was fully flustered by the very sight before him, all he could do was nod at her question which made the sexy as fuck MILF smile. "Excellent, I picked out a really good one. It's truly a classic and one of my favorites but Knuckles never wants to watch it with me." Julie turned around and walked over to the blue-ray player. Tails watched each step she took as her hips moved from side to side, her tail remained perked up, so he had quite the perfect view of her well-shaped rump. He could tell the woman was teasing him and making it clear what she wanted. 'Oh gosh! Do not tell me she wants sex too! Is every woman I meet just want to get fucked?' He thought. He thought coming to Angel Island would get him away from all this amazing sex, but it seemed his luck had other ideas. Somehow it was like he kept finding them! Tails truly wondered what it was about him that made him so irresistible to the ladies. Shaking his head, his attention now focused back on the pink-furred Echidna's behind, she was bent over popping the disk onto the tray as the fox could see her pink slit. It was already soaked like she had been touching herself before coming downstairs. Standing back up, she smiled at him and walked over, plopping down on the couch next to the fox with a wink. "I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do. It's really good!"

Her tone of voice slightly worried Tails, he was quite confident that she wanted to sleep with him, in fact her outfit alone have proven that. Looking back over at her, he wondered what she had planned as his attention was now currently on the tv. Soon the sound of the movie distracted his attention, wanting to see just what this film was about, Tails focused on the screen. It started off normal with the typical opening credits and ect… The first scene then started which showed a nice home, the picture then went inside to reveal a rather sexy Mobian mouse. She had long blond hair, a well-endowed rack that was barely held in place by a white bikini top, she was also wearing some short black shorts that looked like they'd pop off any moment. Tails suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as they watched the movie, Tails almost yelped when Julie-Su had removed her boots and now rested her naked feet across his lap, right where his shaft was. "I hope you don't mind. I do like to be comfortable when watching a good movie." Tails nodded and looked back at the screen, now a rather large and muscular wolf had appeared in the scene. He had long silver hair and wore just some tight jeans which did very little to hide the bulge inside them, his acting was obviously pretty bad, but Tails had a feeling the acting wasn't really the intention of this movie.

Looking back over at Julie-Su, who just grinned and went back to watching the movie, Tails eyes went wide as he saw the mouse and the wolf were making out hotly. The mouse's top had been ripped off and the wolf was ravishing her large mounds in his hands. 'This is a porno!" He thought, wanting to get out of here only for him to freeze when he felt her feet now moving. They rubbed up against his shaft and worked to get it out of his sheath. Soon Tails rock hard eight-inch length was now fully erect in front of them both. Using both of her big toes, she began to stroke his shaft slowly, watching as the fox moaned out. "Mmm, that's it baby. Moan for me." Julie said, now pressing down on his fox hood with her left food as she used her right one to press on his aching balls, that were filled with his warm cum that she so desperately wanted.

There was no way this could be happening, yet here it was going on! Tails could not believe this, here he was at his friend's house, getting a foot job from his wife! Tails truly wondered what it was that made him so attractive to these girls! Letting out another louder moan, he felt both of her feet wrapping around his shaft and stroking it faster. His swollen tip oozed warm pre and coated her toes with his sticky essence as she worked him, course Julie did not mind at all as she kept pleasuring him. She could tell he was getting close, so she intentionally slowed her stroking, grinning over at Tails. "Mmm, Tails look." She commanded, the fox looked and could see her hand down between her legs, she was rubbing her own wet slit, teasing him by sliding her finger up and down her slick folds. Yet she did not put a finger inside just yet.

Meanwhile, in the porno playing on the screen, the mouse was now fully naked and laying on her back with the wolf on top of her. His large shaft which Tails was sure was caused by pills was sandwiched between the mouse's large tits. The wolf was thrusting back and forth as he grunted and moaned out, 'such terrible acting.' Both thought, now more focused on each other then the movie. But it had done its job in getting Tails worked up so she could have her fun with him.

Tails moaned even louder and knew he was close to blowing, he could not hold it back much longer. "Ah! Julie! I'm, I'm gonna!" He called out, unable to take anymore from the softness of her feet, Tails let his head slide back as he screamed out and blew his load of cum. Shooting eight thick strands of his warm sticky cum all over her feet and legs, some of it even landed on his crotch. Julie watched and grinned as she continued to pump the foxes' cock till, he had finished his orgasm. But she knew he still had much more to let out and she would have it all by the end of the night. Tails laid on the couch, breathing hard as his shaft was still rock hard and throbbing, cum continued to ooze from the tip as she giggled. "Mmm, such a cute virgin you are Tails." Course Julie assumed he was one since she knew nothing of his previous adventures. Moving over, she sat on his lap and began to grind his crotch hard into her own, feeling his sticky tip pressing against her slick, wet folds. Biting back a moan of her own, she leaned down and pulled the fox up for a deep kiss on the lips.

After a few, she broke the kiss and moved up, nipping along Tails twitching ears, his moans of approval made her smile as she knew how sensitive they were. "Did you like that baby? I bet you wanna be inside, here don't you?" She arched herself upwards, reaching down and spreading open her slick pussy lips. Showing Tails, the twitching pink insides that dripped warm juices onto his aching dick. Tails nodded; his eyes glued on the prize that was just out of reach it seemed. "I'll take that as a yes, but if you liked that, then you'll love this…" Reaching down, Julie grabbed the hem of her tank top and yanked it off, freezing her C-cup sized breasts for his viewing pleasure, Tails was surprised to see she wore no bra and her erect nipples were pierced with little piercings that had a chain connecting the two piercings together.

"Do you like the view Tails?" she asked, putting her hands up behind her hair and pushing her chest forward into his face, ensuring he got quite the lovely view. She then reached down and grabbed the soft fleshy mounds, squeezing them and moaning as she shook them for his viewing pleasure.

All the fox could do was stare at the sight before him, the Echidna MILF smirked and grabbed his hands, placing them on her melons as she gave them another squeeze. Letting Tails feel how they changed shape in his hands. "Mm touch me! Play with me! Enjoy your treat." She said, her tone being quite flirty and playful. Tails obeyed of course, doing what she asked, he squeezed and fondled the mounds in his hands, rolling them in circles and pushing his fingers into them. He soon found her pierced nipples and gave the metal piercings a tug, this earnt a gasp and a moan of pleasure from the Echidna girl in front of him. This also caused her to sit down on his rock-hard shaft, she was now moving back and forth, rubbing her soaked lips against his fox hood, making them both feel so incredibly good.

Tails could tell she really liked when he played with her piercings, so he did it again, a little harder this time. Pulling the hard nubs slowly as he twisted them between his thumb and forefinger. Watching as she moaned but this pace was a bit slow for the now quite horny MILF. Grabbing his hands, she placed them hers over his own and made him pull them harder, yanking them from her chest as she threw back her head and moaned out, her hips were now moving much faster than before, his cock was fully soaked by her juices as he wondered if she was about to cum. Getting an idea, Tails recalled how much Fiona loved it when he played with her clit, so the fox wondered if Julie-Su was the same. Taking his hand, he slipped his hand down to her crotch and soon found the throbbing nub. He gave it a few flicks before he started to rub it with his hands. While he did this, he used his other hand to yank the chain on her piercings which only made the Echidna girl moan loudly. After a few moments of his doing this she cried out and came quite hard, spraying her warm cum all over his cock and lap as she fell onto his chest panting hard for some much-needed air.

Tails felt proud that he had caused Julie to have such an intense orgasm, her warm breath landed on his chest with each gasp for air she took. He was then taken by surprise when she sat up and pushed him down onto his lap. "Tails! I cannot wait anymore! I need this! I need you! I WANT YOU!" Turning around with her soaked backside now facing the horny fox, Julie was now face to face with his throbbing eight-inch shaft, it was covered with her cum and his own from his first orgasm. She could not wait to get it inside her but first? She had to have herself a taste, looking back at the fox, she winked then took the whole thing into her hot mouth in one go. All the way down to the base which shocked Tails, all his previous encounters the girls had taken him in slowly, yet Julie did it like a pro. But he did not have much time to focus on that as he felt her warm tongue licking up and down all over his shaft, sucking each bit of it and focusing on his tip. All Tails could do was moan out, yet he didn't want to be undone, grabbing her thighs, he leaned up and buried his muzzle into her crotch, licking at her soaked pussy which caused her to moan loudly and suck him even harder than before.

While Tails and Julie-Su were about to delve into mind numbing carnal pleasures, Lara-Su had just been dropped off by her friends after a rough night. What had started out so good had ended on a bad note, rather then think about it. She just wanted to get inside and go jam to the loudest hard rock music she could find, maybe that would help her feel better. Once her friends had left, she went inside the house, about to call out that she was home, she stopped upon hearing a very loud moan of passionate sex. "What the?" She mumbled, naturally being curious, she made her way to the living room only to gasp in shock and surprise. Sitting there on the couch was her mother Julie who was currently rubbing her own tits and slowly lowering her hips, but that wasn't what shocked Lara so much, it was Tails who was holding his shaft and guiding himself into Julie's slick wet pussy. From the looks on both of their faces they were obviously enjoying this quite a bit. Lara watched as Julie lowered her hips on the huge shaft beneath her, swallowing Tails whole fox hood balls deep inside her wet tight pussy as she screamed out. "OH, FUCK YES! SO, FUCKING GOOD!" Julie cried out, grabbing and placing Tails hands on her body as she moved down to capture his lips into another deep mind-blowing passionate kiss.

Lara-Su watched as her own mother bounced her hips up and down on Tails now glistening cock, she was so entranced by the show that she didn't realize how soaked her panties had become, or the face her hand was now inside said panties and rubbing her slit. When her fingers brushed over her clit, she stopped and gasped, how could she get off to this? Fuck it! This was too hot to not get off too! Quickly the Echidna girl pushed two fingers inside her and began to imagine it was her riding that sexy ass fox and not her mother.

Julie-Su was now having the most amazing time in her entire life, she had not felt this fucking good in ages, it seemed like an eternity had passed since she last had sex. Tails huge cock felt so damn good, he was obviously bigger then Knuckles and for a virgin he sure knew how to use it. Each time her hips slammed down onto his own, his shaft would reach so deep inside her, hitting all the way to her cervix and beyond. He was reaching spots not even her biggest toys or fingers could touch, and it was driving her absolutely crazy. Tossing her head back behind her as her tits bounced up and down in front of her, she moaned louder and louder. Tails meanwhile could not believe what he was feeling, an Echidna's pussy felt so different from anything he had ever felt before. Her snug walls were slick and covered with little bumps that each time he slammed inside her would grind against his cock and cause him strong jolts of pleasure. Her pussy was also so very tight and seemed like it would not ever let him go. Tails could feel an orgasm quickly approaching as he moved with the sexy MILF his only thoughts were now focused on her and her alone. "AH FUCK! Julie! I am! I'm GONNA!" He tried to call out to her.

Lara-Su continued to watch the whole show going on in front of her, she was shocked by the sight but at the same time she could not look away. Grabbing her shorts, she yanked them down along with her soaked purple lacy panties and kicked them to the side. Spreading open her legs she pushed three fingers deep inside her and used one to stroke and massage her clit. Biting her lips so no one could hear her as she tried not to moan. Hearing Tails call out that he was about to cum caused her eyes to focus right on the show in front of her.

When Tails called out that he was about to cum did not bother Julie-Su at all, after all she herself was mere moments away from one of the best most intense orgasms of her life. Sliding her hand down between her legs, she found her clit and began to toy with it, stroking and massaging it as she finally came and came hard. Screaming out the Echidna girl sprayed her warm cum all over his cock as her pussy became extremely tight, trapping him deep inside her but she would not let him cum within her just yet. She shocked Tails when she pulled him out of her and went down between his legs, opening her mouth wide, she took his whole shaft back deep into her mouth and sucked the fox off till he screamed out and came hard. Flooding her mouth with his warm seed, the amount surprised Julie-Su since it caused her cheeks to puff out and ooze from between her lips. She held her head down on his shaft and kept sucking him till he finished, once he was done the sexy Echidna pulled back and opened her mouth wide. Allowing Tails to see the warm cum as she swished it around her maw with her tongue, she began to let it drool down onto her breasts and body before swallowing the rest. Finding the taste to be so sweet and delicious, Julie certainly wanted more, a lot more that is. "Mm, not bad at all kiddo" licking her lips, she giggled and climbed up into his lap. "But I want more, how about we go to my bedroom and play all-night long?" Not giving the fox a chance to answer, Julie pulled him upstairs and into her chambers for one hell of a night.

Lara-Su had watched the whole show, cumming at the same time as her mother and Tails did, leaving one heck of a mess on the floor. She was quick to pick up her clothes and made her way into her room where she discarded the rest. Now fully naked, she was far from satisfied, reaching into a nearby drawer, she took out her collection of sex toys, picking one of the didlo's that almost matched Tails in size, she was quick to plunge it deep inside her as she moaned out. "I don't care what! Tomorrow I'm getting me a piece of that!" She said, now spending the whole rest of the night getting herself off and thinking about what she would do to Tails when she got him alone.

* * *

Fiona arrived at the home that Tails shared with his mother, she had her own reasons for why she was here. Walking up to the doorbell, she pressed it and waited for Rosemary to answer, after a few moments, the door opened and there stood the older fox. "Hello Fiona, what brings you here?" Rose asked, now quite curious as to why the fox was at her doorstep.

"Hello Mrs. Prower, I just came by to see if Tails was home, I needed some help with moving… Me and Scrouge," she had to bite her tongue to not growl at mentioning the name of that asshole. "Have broken up and I'm moving to stay with some friends."

Rosemary was surprised, she did not even know about Fiona and Scrouge breaking up, but she was sorry to hear that. "I'm sorry Fiona but Tails is currently at Angel Island for the week. He'll be back next Monday."

"Oh? Well that sucks but thanks for telling me about it." Fiona turned to leave only to stop when Rosemary called out. "Why don't you come inside? We can have some tea and chat about what happened?" She offered.

'Perfect' Fiona thought, this would go exactly how she wanted it too. "Okay, sure thank you." She walked inside as Rosemary closed the door.

* * *

Tails awoke the next morning to find himself alone in Julie-Su's bed, quickly the fox sat up and looked around for her, only to find she was nowhere to be found. He then saw a note on the table and picked it up. "Hey sweetie, had to take off for some morning meetings for work. Lara is home so ask her if you need help with anything. When I get home, we will pick up where we left off. Kisses~ Julie."

Tails blushed and quickly made a beeline for the nearby guest shower, the last thing he needed was Lara-Su seeing him come out of her mother's bedroom. Sighing, he climbed into the shower and began to clean up after the intense night he had with Julie.

After finishing his shower, Tails left and started to walk downstairs only to stop. His stomach growled wanting some food, he figured he could ask Lara-Su for help, but he got the impression she would probably slam the door in his face. Deciding to try his luck on his own, the fox went down into the kitchen and began to make himself some pancakes, he had a feeling he would need his energy for the day ahead of him.

Back upstairs, Lara-Su awoke in her bed, fully naked cept for her blanket that covered her and the nearby toys which littered the floor and were caked with dried cum. Sitting up, she recalled the events of the previous night and smirked to herself. She knew her mother would be gone all day with some work issues so this meant she could have that sexy fox all to herself. Her nose soon twitched at the smell of fresh pancakes which told her that one Tails was awake and two. He was currently in the kitchen obviously making some breakfast. She knew now would be a perfect chance to have her fun. Walking over to her draw, she pulled out some sexy lacy dark blue boy shorts and her matching black robe, then she went downstairs to find that fox.

Tails stood in front of the stove, humming a happy tune like his mother always did when she cooked. His mind dwelled back on the events of the previous night. He still could not believe that he had fucked Julie-Su. If Knuckles ever found out, well the fox knew he would never walk again, but he could not change what was done. The best thing to do was just try and make the best of it and look towards the future.

Lara walked into the kitchen and spotted Tails standing in front of the stove as he cooked his breakfast, a sly smirked crossed her lips as she intentionally left the front of her robe open and walked inside, headed over to the counter, plopping down and surprising the fox. "Sup kid?" she asked, as Tails stuttered and turned to look at her. "AH! Oh! Hi La- "he began only to stop at the sight of her open robe.

"Yeah?" Lara-Su asked, leaning back on the counter and letting the fabric of said robe open more, revealing her perky tits to the fox, he could not see her nipples, but he was damn close too. "Can't talk or?" She began, then jumped off the counter and got up close to the fox. "I gotta talk to you about something." She said, reaching into the nearby mixing bowl and getting a glob of batter on her finger. Which she then licked off sexually in front of the fox before grabbing herself a seat.

Tails had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew what she was talking about, but he sure hoped he was wrong. Walking over to the table, he set down a plate for himself and tried to avoid looking at the sexy young Echidna before him. "About what?" He inquired.

Lara just gave the fox a full-on sly smirk as she leaned back in her chair. "Oh, I think you already know." Just to tease the fox more, she leaned back fully in the chair and let her robe fall back onto her shoulders. This allowed Tails a full-on view of her well-shaped chest and erect nipples, letting the chair come down, she leaned onto the table, locking eyes with the fox. "Don't you my sexy little fox?"

Tails eyes went wide as he quickly looked away, trying to focus on something, anything other then the sexy girl in front of him. Giggling, Lara got up and made her way over to his chair, she pushed it back and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she began to grind her pantie covered crotch right into his own. "I saw what you did last night… I saw how you fucked my mother right there on that couch, then went up to her bedroom. I heard you both all night." She whispered into the fox's ear, grabbing his hand and guiding it down to her panties, pushing his hand against her crotch and letting him feel how soaked she was.

"What, what do you want? Are you going to tell on me?" He could barely asked in a whisper, feeling the soaked fabric of her panties that kept him from her wet slit. He watched as she leaned down closer and closer till his lips were near her own. "I want…" She began, only to stop and crash her lips down onto his own. Kissing him deeply, his gasp of surprise allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth and kiss him with more passion and desire. She soon broke the kiss and grinned down at him. "I want what you gave my mother last night and if I don't get it then…" She did not need to finish that threat because Tails could tell by the look in her eye that she was dead serious.

* * *

Lien-Da sat in her office bored, I mean really, really bored, currently she was looking though some random papers that had been placed onto her desk. "Tch, another typical day, this idiot fucks that up and that idiot fucks this up." Tossing a few more papers into the trash bin she sighed clearly not in the mood to deal with work today. After all today was a rather painful day for her, it had been eight years now since her ex-husband had taken her son Rutan and left her. Claiming she was too unfit a mother and that really pissed the Echidna off. So, one could say she was in an unpleasant mood today, hence why the guys in the office had gone to drawing straws to see who would give her today's reports. Honestly, they all would have rather avoided her, but it could not be done. One of the employees a cat named Louie had drawn the short straw and had to be the one to make the report. Knocking on her door, he stepped inside nervously. "Um…. Miss Da?" He began, trying not to stutter.

Lien-Da did not look up from her papers, she just kept reading as she answered. "What?!" The tone of voice she used was clearly filled with venom and that she was not in the mood for any bad news.

The cat stuttered as he spoke and began his report. "Well, um… This month's report… is uh… in." Hearing that made her curious, "oh? Let us see it, give it to me."

The nervous cat took a few steps towards her desk, holding it out as she snapped it away, reading over it, her left eye began to twitch before she set it down and began to speak in an oddly calm voice. "So… according to this, we've lost over fifty thousand dollars in failed experiments for the quarter?"

The poor cat knew this was just the calm before the huge storm. "Well…. Um… yeah?"

It only took about .5 seconds before she exploded, everyone in the office heard it. "WHAT?! HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DID WE BLOW UP SO MUCH DAMN MONEY I SWEAR YOUR ALL A BUNCH OF STUPID!" Several other unpleasant words came out along with the cat who was running for his life. Soon her door slammed shut and everyone began to let out a sigh of relief. Leaning back in her chair, Lien-Da sighed then heard her phone going off, picking it up, she was about to give whoever called her a hell of a chew out but calmed when she saw it was her sister. "What?!" She barked into the phone.

"Well, don't you just sound as happy as ever? Loose another client?"

"Not in the fucking mood sis, I just lost a lot of money! So, spit out what you want or get lost!"

"Oh? Well fine, I guess you do not want some much-needed release, so I'll just go enjoy myself." Julie went to hang up only to stop when Lien-Da spoke.

"Sorry, sorry, but what release?" The older sister said, granted it had been a long time since she had any. Last time was before her husband had left her, which just caused her to just devote herself into her job. But still, Julie did not need to rub that into her face.

"Well I've found a real stud and he's damn good in the bedroom, he made me cum so much I can't even walk right today." Julie said, clearly still feeling incredibly happy with the night Tails had given her.

Lien-Da was curious but would not go into it. "Look, I told you, if your offering Knuckles then I'm NOT interested!"

"No, no! It's not Knuckles." Julie said which peaked Lien-Da's interest, Julie was cheating on Knuckles? Well about time after all the times she had called her whining cause he ran off with that bat chick.

"Oh? So, who is it then?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, remember that little fox who always comes to visit us at times?"

'Tails?" Lien-Da thought to herself, could her sister have? Nah, she would not do that… or would she?

"Yeah, I remember him. What about em?"

"Well, last night me and him had a lot of fun, I tell ya sis he's hung like a horse and damn he knows how to use it! Plus, I know it's been awhile for you… so I could loan him to you for the night?"

Lien-Da was now very curious and hearing that the fox was hung really caught her attention, she felt wet between the legs just imagining it.

"So, what's the catch? I assume there is one."

"No catch, I just thought I'd be a good sister and share him, so want em or no?"

She thought about it for a moment then shrugged and decided why not. "Okay, when and where?"

"Come by my house tonight, you can pick him up and take him home for some fun. Just try not to break him, I know you are into that… stuff."

The line clicked dead ending the call, Lien-Da leaned back into her chair and found a smirk forming across her lips. Maybe this day would not be so bad after all…

(End Of Chapter 7.1)

* * *

Well, I hope ya enjoyed chapter 7. I'll try my best to get chapter 8 out as soon as I can. Just gotta try to get my life and things in order. Till next time everyone~ Remember to stay safe out there!

Ps. Yes I fixed that edit and put Bernadette in that scene. Thank you to those who mentioned it.


End file.
